Les Liens de l'Âme
by Caelys
Summary: Tout allait bien jusqu'au jour où le Temps commença à s'arrêter et que le Seigneur de Temps, désormais nommé Dialga Primal, devienne le nouveau maitre du Pokeworld. Ceux qui s'opposaient à lui mourraient. C'est dans ce cadre que commencera la plus grande aventure de tous les temps où Samuel et Lame de Feuille, deux frères d'âme, forgeront leur légende : celle des Liens de l'Âme !


**FANFICTION - LES LIENS DE L'ÂME** **  
** **TOME I -THE END OF TIME**

Pendant plusieurs siècles, la paix régna dans le monde des humains et des Pokémons. Puis furtivement, un mal étrange se répandit sur la planète. Le temps s'arrêtait.  
Quand ce phénomène finit par toucher tout la planète, Dialga en devint le tyran. Sur son ordre, un village entier fut rasé. Révoltés par le carnage de leur village, deux adolescents survivants s'opposent au destin qui semble s'être liguer contre eux.  
Épaulés par la Résistance, ils feront tous ce qui est leur pouvoir pour changer l'histoire !

* * *

 **Prologue-Le Cauchemar**

C'était par cette belle nuit d'été qu'un massko était monté sur la cime de l'arbre auquel son Clan habitait. Le ciel s'était teinté d'un bleu abyssale qui faisait nettement ressortir les étoiles et la lune. Le pokémon ne se lassait pas de ce magnifique tableau scintillant et lumineux. Il venait le voir presque toutes les nuits. Comme à son habitude, il s'allongea sur sa branche feuillue pour être plus à l'aise et se mit à observé les astres.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, un angoissant et étrange phénomène arriva. Devant les yeux éberlués du ninja vert, le ciel devint, en quelques secondes, complètement noir; le ciel, si l'on pouvait encore le nommer ainsi, était devenu de l'éther mobile. Au bout de quelques minutes à le fixer, le pokémon plante perdit toute notion du temps et la panique commença à le submerger. Il aurait voulut bouger, mais plongé dans les ténèbres comme il l'était, ce dernier n'osait pas.

Des yeux rouge et bleu abyssale firent soudain leurs apparitions, plongeant le massko dans la terreur et le désespoir. Il sentait son âme devenir glace, son coeur battre à imploser en sa poitrine et son corps devint complètement paralysé et tétanisé. Les yeux semblaient être des monstres issus du Néant le plus obscur; ces entités des ténèbres commencèrent à s'approcher.

Songeant qu'il allait finir dans l'estomac d'une de ses créatures, le ninja vert préféra fermer les yeux et attendit. Le froid se répandit en lui aussi sûrement qu'un séviper serpentant vers sa proie. Pendant un long moment, sans doute le plus long de sa vie, il ne se passa rien. Absolument rien.

Pourtant, au bout d'une éternité et malgré ses yeux clos, le Massko vit une très faible lueur. Cette petite lumière se mit à enfler et à se rapprocher rapidement. Il ouvrit les yeux et il vit ! Il vit les fameux Arc-en-ciels de l'Espoir !

Ils étaient composés de quatre arc-en-ciels: un très grand et ordinaire et les trois autres étaient en cercle, trônant au sommet du grand arc-en-ciel. Cette merveilleuse vision ne dura quelques minutes, cela avait suffit à chasser les abominations et le néant. Sa paralysie disparue, les battement de son coeur revinrent à l'ordinaire et son âme se réchauffa. Le monde retrouva ses couleurs tandis que le ciel et les étoiles réapparurent.

Le ninja vert resta un moment sur sa branche, s'interrogeant sur la signification de ce qu'il avait vu. il se dit, sans cependant en être convaincu, que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, qu'un cauchemar... Mais au fond de lui, le pokémon savait qu'il n'en était rien. De plus, il n'avait pas complètement tort; ce qu'il venait de voir était bel et bien un cauchemar... mais pas dans le sens du rêve !

Aussi, lorsque le massko descendit se coucher, un lourd pressentiment lui pesait et une boule au ventre lui nouait l'estomac.

* * *

 **Chapitre I-L'Académie de Mer-Écume**

Bien des années après le mystérieux phénomène qui avait plongé la région d'Amiaxa dans l'ombre, dans un petit village marin à l'atmosphère de paix nommé Mer-Écume, un jeune massko tenant une planche de surf sous le bras droit, où il y avait d'ailleurs un bracelet tressé avec du fil bleu, s'était levé à l'aube pour aller surfer à la plage. Il y avait une chose fort troublante derrière ce jeune adolescent pokémon qui portait également une planche de surf.

Un humain portant une planche de surf sous le bras gauche, où lui aussi portait un bracelet tressé mais en vert, courait derrière le surfeur vert à vive allure pour ne pas se faire distancer. Il avait des cheveux noir nuit, des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan et le teint légèrement bronzé, bref, un surfeur ! Les deux surfeurs se laissèrent glisser entre les vagues, exactement comme des anchwatts; l'écume de la mer leurs laissaient un goût amer et salé dans la bouche.  
Durant toute la matinée, les deux adolescents surfèrent sur toutes sortes de vagues. Lorsqu'ils eurent le reflet du soleil se reflétant sur les vagues, ils sortirent de l'eau et se dirigèrent vers une maison dans un arbre. Ils y entrèrent, deux jungkos se tenaient sur le seuil et semblait les attendre.

« _Alors les enfants, ça c'est bien passer ?_

\- _Oui, maman,_ répondit l'humain.

\- _Les vagues étaient hautes et le ciel était bleu; un temps idéal pour faire du surf_ , renchérit le massko.

\- _Pensez-vous avoir le niveau pour le Championnat des Vagues ?_ Leur demanda leur père. »

Les frères échangèrent un regard que seul eux pouvaient comprendre. Comme chaque année, les frangins participaient à la compétition de surf. Ils faisaient partit des surfeurs les plus doués, sans doute parce qu'ils étaient nés avec une planche de surf à la main et à la patte. Ils étaient, en revanche, les seuls à surfer juste pour le plaisir. La compétition était assez simple; il fallait juste faire les figures que l'on connaissait pendant le temps impartit; celui qui recevait le plus de points gagnait. Et bien sur, les votes du directeur de l'Académie contaient double.

Ah ! En parlant de l'Académie, notre petite famille se mit à manger, car sinon, les enfants allaient être en retard pour les cours de l'après-midi. Eh oui ! Les enfants du village allaient à l'école, mais que l'après-midi et n'avaient que cinq matières au lieu de dix, chez les humains. Ces matières étaient les suivantes: l'Histoire du Monde des pokémons, les Runes Empreintes, la Langue des zarbis, l'Apprentissage du Surf et l'Aura.  
Après avoir prit un copieux repas, les adolescents se rendirent à l'Académie. Cette après-midi, il y avait histoire en première heure, aura en deuxième et L.Z en troisième heure, comme disaient les étudiants.  
Ils s'assirent à leur place habituelle, l'un à côté de l'autre, et patientèrent en attendant le professeur. Quand la porte s'ouvrit enfin, presque toute la classe, onze élèves, resta béant. Celui, ou plutôt celle qui était entrée enseignait à la petite académie. C'était une mentalie. Elle monta sur l'estrade et les observa un moment avant de rire.

« _Eh bien, est-ce de cette manière que vous saluez votre nouveau professeur d'histoire ? Oui, Samuel ?_

\- _Est-ce que vous aller nous endormir à chaque cours comme de Sommeil ?_ Demanda l'humain. »

La chatte psychique se mit à rire.

« _Mais nan, mon garçon, je ne vais pas vous endormir, voyons ! Comment pourriez-vous retenir mes histoires ?_

\- _Vos histoires ?_ Répéta un élève.

\- _Oui, mes histoires, petit. Pour que vous appreniez mieux, je raconte l'Histoire du Monde de façon à ce que vous pouvez y retenir facilement._ »

L'heure passa assez rapidement, et les adolescents avaient apprit plus de légendes en une heure qu'en une année. Puis, les étudiants se rendirent en cour d'Aura, où tout le monde étaient très fort. La journée se termina avec le cour de surf.  
Là, les surfeurs se précipitèrent vers la mer pour essayer de reproduire les figures que leur avait montré Rose Blanche, une rosérade qui était leur professeur de surf.  
Après avoir passé le reste de la journée sur les vagues, les adolescents rentrèrent chez eux. Samuel et Lame de Feuille étaient encore sur un petit nuage quant ils rentrèrent à la maison, ce qui n'était pas le cas de leurs parents... Les frangins posèrent leur planche dans leur chambre, ils la partagent, avant de se mettre à table. L'ainé, c'était Lame de Feuille, se rendant compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, demanda pourquoi. Les raisons étaient simples: dans un premier temps, le Championnat des Vagues n'aura pas lieu et tout le village allait devoir partir pour une raison inconnue.  
En entendant cela, la réaction des frères fut brutale; il était hors de question de quitter le village où les deux enfants avaient grandi ! Ils sortirent de table et claquèrent la porte de leur chambre derrière eux.

Dans l'ombre de la nuit, une ténébreuse silhouette observait le petit village en bord de mer qu'était Mer-Écume. Ses yeux de couleur saphir abyssal lui donnait un aspect effroyable. Elle murmura au vent:

« _Bientôt... Très bientôt... La Nuit Éternelle se lèvera..._ »

Lorsque la lune pointa le bout de son nez, plus personne n'était dehors, il n'y que le silence, un silence inhabituel...

* * *

 **Chapitre II-Dérèglement Climatique ?**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'horrible nouvelle annoncée par les parents jungkos. Ces derniers n'avaient pas déménagés, de peur que leur relation avec leurs fils se dégrade encore plus; ceux-là ne leurs parlaient plus et faisaient tout pour les évités constamment. Ils mangeaient et logeaient à l'Académie, après tout, elle était aussi prévue pour ça. Les adolescents canalisaient leur colère contre leurs parents en faisant du surf ou en se défoulant en cours d'Aura.

Comme si le ciel était à l'écoute des émotions des frangins, il était souvent maussade, ces derniers temps.  
Au bout de deux semaines à faire la gueule, la colère des deux frères était redescendue; ils discutaient entre eux, allongés sur leur planche, dans la baie de Mer-Écume.

« _Lame... Tu crois qu'on en a trop fait avec les parents ?_  
\- _Oui, on a fait fort. Il serait temps d'allée s'excuser, ils vont finir par faire une crise cardiaque si on ne rentre pas._ »

Les frangins éclatèrent de rire; qu'est-ce ça faisait du bien de rire pour une blague.

« _Ouais, vaut mieux rentrer pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas..._ »

Devant la mine pensive de Samuel, le Massko lui demanda ce qui le faisait réfléchir comme ça.

« _Tu te rappelles quant ils nous ont annoncés la chose ?_  
\- _Hum, sur le coup, j'étais tellement furieux que je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que les parents nous avaient pas dit la raison de ces deux évènements._  
\- _Voilà, c'est ça qui me traquasse..., pourquoi ils nous ont rien dit. Tu ne trouves pas cette annulation étrange et ce déménagement un peu trop précipité ?_  
\- _Ouais... Faut qu'on ait une discussion tous les quatre !_ »

Ils sortirent de l'eau et se mirent en route pour rentrer chez eux. En chemin, le pokémon surfeur remarqua une chose inhabituelle; le Centre Météorologique du village était bien plus agité que d'ordinaire. Mais ce qui attirait surtout son attention, c'était les robes de différentes couleurs des petits faons qui jouaient aux Clans.  
L'été était déjà bien entamé, comme le prouvait cette chaleur estival, on pouvait donc se demandé comment il était possible que ces groupes de vivaldaims avaient tous des pelages de ces couleurs suivantes: rose pétale, vert linceul, orange baie et marron tronc d'arbre. Remarquant que le massko n'était plus derrière lui, l'humain revint sur ses pas. Une fois qu'il l'eut dans son champ de vision, il interpella son frère de coeur. Celui-ci resta sourd à son appel, tout en fixant les enfants, étant gaucher, il se pinçait le bras droit. Le surfeur suivit le regard de son grand-frère et se statufia sur place. Comment une chose pareille était possible ?!  
Lame de Feuille tourna la tête vers Samuel et ils échangèrent un coup d'oeil entendu. Se doutant que les enfants étaient trop jeunes pour leurs donnés une réponse sérieuse, le duo entra dans le centre météo. Connaissant le bâtiment, ils se rendirent à l'accueil pour savoir si Pluie Changeante, la morphéo dirigeant le centre, était occupée. Le zoroark y étant affecté, leurs apprit que oui, elle était libre; le loup-garou les conduisit au bureau de la pokémon météo.  
Celle-ci reçut les deux adolescents et suite à la demande de ces derniers, elle leurs expliqua la situation.

« _Commençons par le commencement... Savez-vous ce qu'est le champ géomagnétique de la planète ?_  
\- _Euh... C'est quoi le rapport avec les fourrures des vivaldaims ?_ Demanda l'humain.  
\- _Patience,_ dit Pluie Changeante de sa voix douce. _Je vais y venir. Alors... Le champ géomagnétique est ce qui permet à notre planète de faire tourner la roue des saisons. Cependant, depuis quelque temps, il est entrain de se déréglé..._  
\- _Vous savez comment, qu'il se dérègle ?_ le coupa le surfeur vert.  
\- _C'est très simple, les altarias sont des pokémons très sensible au champ magnétique et on en voit souvent ces temps-ci. Donc le champ magnétique est déréglé et comme il est lié aux saisons..._  
\- _Les saisons vont se déréglé aussi,_ termina le duo en choeur.  
\- _Exact, mais plus le temps passe, plus le champ magnétique se dégradera et les conséquences seront élevées...,_ chuchota la morphéo sur un ton lugubre.  
\- _Les conséquences ?_  
\- _Que se passera t-il à se moment là ?_ Demanda le massko.  
\- _Soit les saisons fusionneront entre elles, soit elles disparaitront pour toujours !_ »

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce. Plus personne n'osaient parler. On entendait juste le brouhaha des employés qui semblait se rapprocher d'ailleurs. Une absol au pelage noir nuit et aux yeux bleu turquoise entra.

« _Excusé-moi, mademoiselle, mais nos ouvriers sont en train de faire une crise de panique._ »

Cette dernière soupira, c'était la troisième de la journée.

« _Bon, je dois prendre congé, les enfants. Passés une bonne journée._ »

Les deux adolescents étaient rentrés chez leurs parents et se laissèrent tomber dans leur hamac respectif, pensant encore aux révélations de Pluie Changeante.

* * *

 **Chapitre III-Rêve de Surfeurs**

Cela faisait maintenant onze jours que les frangins s'étaient réconciliés avec leurs parents. Ils leurs avaient confiés les craintes que Pluie Changeante avait exprimée. Les deux adultes comprirent alors le malentendu qu'ils avaient engendrés. Si le Championnat des Vagues était annulé, c'était uniquement parce que à cause d'une tornade venant à proximité à ce moment là; les adolescents avaient mal entendus, c' était juste eux qui devaient déménagés. Les grands-parents devenaient de plus en plus vieux et réclamaient leurs petits-fils au Clan. Vu la réaction de leurs enfants, Coeur Vert et Lune de Feuille, les Jungkos, décidèrent qu'ils ne déménageraient pas dans l'immédiat.  
Pour fêter cela, la petite famille alla à la plage pour surfer. C'était assez amusant à voir; d'habitude, c'était les plus âgés qui apprenaient aux plus jeunes, mais là, c'était le contraire. Samuel et Lame de Feuille apprenaient à leurs parents comment surfer. Imaginez que vous deviez enseigné à vos parents... à nager ou bien à faire du vélo ou encore du roller; c'est exactement ce que ressentaient les deux frères.  
Cependant, ce n'était pas la seule famille sur la plage du bourg. L'autre, c'était une famille de lucario. Un père et son fils. Celui-ci devait avoir le même âge que Samuel, c'est-à dire onze ans. Il vivait généralement avec sa mère qui habitait un plus au nord, puis il venait pendant les vacances (oui, il va aussi à l'école, mais la sienne a à peu près le même système que les humains; ce qui veut dire école toute la journée et en plus, on y apprend pas le surf), voir son père et sa soeur, qui n'était pas là. Bref, il était en vacances, et comptait bien apprendre à surfer. Mais voilà, devant l'enthousiasme de son fils, Croc d'Aura n'avait pas pu lui avoué qu'il était archinul en surf.

Ayant remarqué les prouesses du duo surfeur, le petit loup bleu s'approcha timidement.

« _Pardonnez-moi, est-ce que vous pourriez m'apprendre à surfer ?_ Demanda le pokémon combat avec une planche légèrement plus grande que lui. »

Les deux interpellés se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire. L'humain dévisagea le riolu de la tête aux pattes avant de faire une remarque.

« _Sa planche fait deux têtes de plus que lui._  
\- _Je vais arrangé ça,_ dit le Massko en transformant ses feuilles aux bras en lames. »

Sans avoir eu le temps d'esquiver un seul mouvement, Lame de Feuille s'était retrouvé derrière le pokémon combat, plusieurs morceaux de planche dans les mains. Cette dernière ne dépassait plus que d'un centimètre et demi son propriétaire.

« _Là, tu devrais pouvoir surfer sans problème,_ affirma le surfeur vert.  
\- _Ah... Bah merci alors. Mais vous voulez bien m'apprendre ?_  
\- _Bien sur qu'on va t'apprendre à surfer ! Mais dit-moi, c'est pas la première fois qu'on te voit à Mer-Écume et pourtant on ne sait toujours pas comment tu t'appelles,_ remarqua le garçon.  
\- _Ah ! Excusez-moi, je suis profondément désolé de ne m'être pas présenter._ *fait une courbette jusqu'à ce que le sable touche son front*  
\- _Nan, ce n'est pas grave d'oublier ce genre de chose, ça arrive à tout le monde,_ le rassura Samuel.  
\- _Si tu le dis. En tout cas, je m'appelle Sphère d'Aura et je suis ravi de vous avoir rencontré !_ »

Toutes les vacances où Sphère d'Aura venait à Mer-Écume, il les passait avec ses deux nouveaux amis. Le petit loup progressait si vite et si bien qu'il rattrapa rapidement le niveau des frangins. Puis il avait fini par vouloir habiter à Mer-Écume, juste pour pouvoir passé plus de temps avec Samuel et Lame de Feuille. Sa mère, bien que mère poussifeu, accepta de laisser la garde de son petit riolu à son père. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de son fils et il n'avait jamais eu d'amis, alors maintenant qu'il en avait, elle n'allait lui en priver. Croc d'Aura l'avait donc inscrit à l'Académie. Certes, Sphère d'Aura était arrivé en cours d'année, mais il pouvait compter sur Lame de Feuille et Samuel pour combler ses lacunes.  
Au bout de quelques mois, une idée germa dans leur tête; fonder une académie de surf !

* * *

 **Chapitre IV-La Nuit Éternelle à commencée !**

Loin, bien loin du trio souhaitant créer une école de surf, sur un archipel, trois oiseaux aux couleurs fortes étranges planaient dans le ciel. Le premier était vert et blanc, le deuxième était entièrement rouge tandis que le dernier était vert et abordait des flammes très bizarre: elles étaient noires, roses et bleues !  
En implacables créatures qu'ils étaient, ils transformaient tous les îlots qu'ils croisaient en enfer, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un paysage de désolation et de chaos.  
Personne n'osait les affrontés, personne ne pouvait rivalisé avec leur puissance, personne n'était assez courageux pour le faire. Et lorsque c'était le cas, le trio chaotique faisait subir à ces malheureux le sort qui leur étaient réservés, c'est à dire la mort. Vu leur état, c'était normal après tout...  
Venue des profondeurs de l'abysse des sept mers, une colonne d'eau dans les cieux et barra la route des oiseaux désastreux. Puis, un pokémon blanc au plumage bleu marin sortit de l'océan.

C'était Lugia ! Bien que quelque peu fatigué par le long voyage qu'il avait fait, il n'en restait pas moins majestueux.

 _«Sulfura, Artikodin, Électhor !_ Les interpella t-il. _Pourquoi faîtes-vous cela ? Vous ne voyez point le mal que_ _vous faîtes ? Vous pourriez arrêter, il vous suffit juste résister, je sais que vous en êtes capable._ »

Seul des cris d'oiseaux furieux lui répondirent. Ils ne voulaient pas entendre raison. Puis, sans crier gare, le trio légendaire attaqua le seigneur des abysses. La bataille dura longtemps, très longtemps. Au début, personne n'avait l'avantage mais rapidement, les oiseaux du chaos prirent le dessus. Cela dura une semaine, peut-être deux. Enfin, toujours est-il que Lugia finit par battre en retraite et qu'à ce moment là, il faisait nuit. Chose qui était très mauvais lui, car la puissance de l'ombre était à son zénith durant la nuit. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, ses adversaires se mirent à sa poursuite. L'oiseau psychique dut parcourir l'archipel pendant trois nuit avant de semer ses poursuivants. Il s'arrêta dans une grotte épargnée par le trio chaotique. Des énormes cernes étaient apparues sous ses yeux,signe évident que le sommeil cherchait à le fauché. Cependant, la tache n'était pas aisée, le légendaire n'était pas du genre à cédé si facilement.  
Soudain,quelque chose attira son attention; au fond de la grotte, dans la semi-obscurité, il y avait deux pokémons qui semblaient être un raichu et un hypnomade. Et juste derrière eux se trouvait une paire d'yeux bleu saphir.

« _Tu ne peux me résisté Lugia. Tu vas nous rejoindre et ensemble, nous créerons un magnifique monde de_ _néant,_ lui susurrèrent les yeux.  
 _\- T-Toi ! Jamais je ne te rejoindrais ! Tu m'entends ?! Jamais !_ »

Après un ordre de la part des yeux, le raichu s'approcha de Lugia. Ce dernier put voir à quoi il ressemblait. La souris électrique avait les oreilles et toutes les choses marrons de son corps étaient maintenant beiges, sa peau normalement orange était rose, ses joues jaunes étaient vertes, tout comme ses yeux. En des yeux du raichu, son regard était vide de toute émotion, comme hypnotiser. Redoutant une attaque électrique de sa part, le légendaire activa son bouclier psychique. Pendant une minute, il crut être perdu, se sentant glisser vers le sommeil, mais se reprit bien vite. Le raichu lui balança Tonnerre, pour détruire la défense du pokémon plongeon. Chose faite car au bout d'une demi-heure, le bouclier se brisa, laissant le seigneur des abysse presque aussi vulnérable que qu'un bébé. Celui-ci tenta de faire reculer la souris sans cependant lui faire du mal avec un Aéroblast dont il avait réduit la puissance. Cela n'eut aucune effet sur le pokémon électrique qui s'était posté devant lui, et il lui ricanait au museau.

« _Laisse-toi faire Lugia, tu es bien trop faible pour me résister, surtout dans ton état d'épuisement._  
\- _..._  
 _\- Viens avec nous, et nous te ferons découvrir les beautés d'un monde d'ombre, Lugia !_ »

La panique commençait à le submergé. La peur se lisait dans son regard. Le raichu réussit finalement à immobiliser le pokémon plongeon en lui lançant Cage-Éclair. Il se tourna ensuite vers son maître, un sourire de dément au visage.

« _C'est parfait, Foudre Jaune. À toi maintenant, Anneau du Sommeil,_ ordonnèrent les yeux. »

Le prénommé Anneau du Sommeil s'avança à son tour, se postant lui aussi sous le museau du légendaire paralysé. Il avait le même regard que la souris, un regard vide et hypnotisé. L'ancien professeur d'histoire de Mer-Écume commença à bougé son pendule. L'oiseau des sept mers voulait détourner les yeux mais il ne le pouvait pas; son corps refusait faire le moindre mouvement.

« _A-Arrête... Ne fais pas c.._ »

Lugia ne termina jamais sa phrase; son esprit venait de glissé dans l'inconscience. Alors enfin, l'ombre s'empara de lui. Le corps du légendaire changea de couleur; son corps blanc devint noir, ses plumes bleu marin devinrent rouge cramoisi. Une fois la transformation effectué, le nouveau pokémon de l'ombre se réveilla et se libéra de sa paralysie. Se levant, il se cabra pour crier sa résolution de servir son nouveau maître.  
Les ténèbres venaient de gagner un nouveau serviteur et la Nuit Éternelle, venait de se mettre en marche !

* * *

 **Chapitre V-L'Assemblée Légendaire**

Dans un lieu fort long de toute civilisation, aussi bien humaine que pokémon, une assemblée venait de se réunir au sommet de la Montagne Cosmic. Cette réunion, c'était celle des légendaires. Tous se demandaient pourquoi leur présence en ce lieu sacré était requise, vu qu'il n'y avait rien eu de grave ces derniers temps. D'un autre côté, ceci les arrangeait bien, car ainsi, chacun pouvait prendre des nouvelles de l'autre. Chose qui créa un énorme brouhaha.  
Un légendaire, imposant, majestueux et l'air ancien, s'avança au milieu de la pièce et réclama le silence en hurlant, interrompant plus d'une dizaine de discutions au passage. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, lui accordant le silence souhaité.

« _Bien... Maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention, nous pouvons commencer... Y a t-il des absents ?_ »

Pendant que les légendaires regardaient à droite et à gauche pour voir qui était absents, un pokémon mesurant deux mètres répondit.

« _Oui, Dialga. Le Seigneur des Abysses et le Trio de l'Harmonie ne sont pas là !_  
 _\- Tu en es sûr, Mewtwo ?_  
\- _J'en suis sûr, j'ai même entendu des choses sur eux..._  
\- _Quel genre de rumeurs as-tu entendu ? Voulut savoir le Maître de Temps._  
\- _J'ai ouïe dire que ces quatre-là ont été vus à plusieurs reprise en train de semer mort, chaos et désolation sur leur passage._  
 _\- C'est bien ce que je pensais, certain d'entre nous ont déjà été touchés..._ »

Le dragon d'acier se tut, perdu dans ses pensées.

« _Mon frère, il y a également Xerneas et Yveltal qui manque à l'appel ! Et Kyogre aussi, d'ailleurs_ , ajouta le dragon rose et perlé.  
 _\- Tu sais très bien que je lui fais un rapport complet de ce qu'il se passe à chaque assemblées puisqu'il ne peut pas venir, Palkia !_ S'écria le petit prince des mers de sa voix enfantine.  
\- _Ah ! C'est vrai, je l'avais oublié. Excuse-moi, Océan Bleu._ *se tourne vers son jumeau* _Bon, si tu nous_ _expliquais un peu pourquoi tu nous as réunis et pourquoi c'est si important qu'il y aie des absents ?_ »

Le jumeau du Maître de l'Espace sortit de ses noires pensées et commença à leurs expliqués la situation. Que Lugia, Sulfura, Électhor, Artikodin, Xerneas et Yveltal s'étaient transformés en créatures démoniaques, serviteurs des ténèbres. Que le temps, peu à peu, commence à s'arrêter un peu partout. Que c'était à cause de cela que leurs collègues étaient devenu des machines-à-tuer et que lui aussi deviendrait comme eux. L'être de Temps leurs montra son diamant désormais rouge gelée et à quoi ressemblerait le futur, car un légendaire le lui avait demandé.

« _Les enfants de cette époque n'auront jamais la vie qu'ils souhaitaient avoir..._  
\- _Pourquoi leurs idéaux ne pourront-ils pas se réaliser, Dialga ?_ Demanda le dieu de la foudre.  
 _\- Simplement parce que les règles de ce futur seront la peur, la crainte, la prudence, la survie et ce sera chacun pour soit ! Et le pire, c'est que ce sera de ma faute ! Je vais vous dire quoi faire pour empêcher qu'une chose se produise, mais avant, je dois vous prévenir d'une chose; si vous faîtes ce que je vous dis, nous,_ _habitants de cette époque, disparaitrons._ »

Cette phrase laissa un gros blanc. Tous les légendaires semblaient pensifs et pesaient le pour et le contre. La fée rose fut la première à prendre sa décision.

« _Je préfère encore disparaitre que de perdre toutes ces choses qui nous sont si essentiel à la vie et laisser des enfants mourir à n'importe quels instants._ »

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, tous avaient jurés sur l'honneur de leur père à tous, Arceus, de réussir la mission que leur avait confiée, même si pour cela, ils devront mourir...

* * *

 **Chapitre VI-Le Monde est devenu un Enfer !**

Notre trio de surfeurs avaient grandis, Lame de Feuille avait désormais seize ans et les deux autres en avaient quinze, et étaient devenus les plus jeunes professeurs de tout Mer-Écume ! Ils faisaient la fierté de leurs parents et de leur village, enseignant le surf, et sans le savoir, l'espoir. Pourquoi disait-on cela d'eux ? Tout simplement parce que c'était vrai ! Malgré l'arrêt du temps dans de nombreuses régions du monde, ils rendaient espoir aux villageois. Comment ? Le petit groupe était sans doute le plus apeuré par ce qui ce passait et pourtant, ces trois adolescents faisaient comme si rien ne s'était passer, voulant donner une image rassurante en apparence aux habitants de Mer-Écume. Cependant, ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qui se préparait dans l'ombre...  
Quand la région d'Amiaxa commença à être paralyser, une nouvelle leur parvinrent aux oreilles: les humains étaient en train de s'entretuer ou de se faire tuer par leur congénères ! Cette espèce était devenue complètement folle !  
Durant une des rares nuits d'été, Sphère d'Aura sortit se rafraichir.  
Le lendemain matin, lorsque les villageois sortirent de chez eux, tout le paysage était noir ou gris. La nuit ne partirait plus jamais, le vent ne soufflait plus, tout était immobile, même les vagues. Les vagues, immobiles ? Les frangins se précipitèrent vers la plage dont le sable blanc était désormais noir. Courant trop vite, ils se prirent un croche-pattes sur une dune froide, noire et dure. En tombant, les adolescents se cognèrent la tête contre une vague devenue aussi solide qu'une vitre en verre triple foyer.

« _Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce monde de fou ?!_ S'écria Lame de Feuille.  
 _\- Et depuis quand les vagues sont aussi dures que du ver..._ »

Samuel ne termina pas sa phrase, le coup sur sa tête avait activé sa perception de l'Aura et ce qu'il voyait le laissait sans voix. Son grand-frère soutient son regard et blêmit: dans la vague contre laquelle ils s'étaient cogner, il y avait quelqu'un ! Et ce quelqu'un, ils le connaissaient, ce quelqu'un, c'était Sphère d'Aura !

Plus tard, bien plus tard, lorsque toute la planète avait été entièrement paralysée, les pokémons touchés par l'ombre devenaient de plus en plus agressifs et malveillants. Les saisons avaient complètement disparu, de même que le jour qui avait laissé à sa place une nuit éternelle. La faim, la soif, la fatigue et le sommeil n'existaient plus, pas plus que le vent. Les humains avaient (presque) entièrement disparu et de nombreux pokémons plante étaient mort, par manque de soleil; les pokémons eau qui vivaient dans ce liquide autrefois vital, eux, resteraient dedans, comme Sphère d'Aura l'était dans une vague...  
Plus personne n'osait sortir, par crainte d'être agresser par une horde de pokémons au service du tyran qui régnait désormais d'une patte de fer. Ce tyran n'était autre que Dialga Primal, celui que l'on surnommait avant l'Empereur du Temps. Seul notre duo sortait encore, mais par nécessité cette fois. Évidemment, ils ne surfaient plus, les vagues s'étant figées, ils avaient dû trouver une autre occupation pour ne pas devenir aussi dépressif que le monde dans lequel ils vivaient était devenu déprimant. De plus, dans pratiquement toutes les régions touchées par l'arrêt du temps, les émotions et les sentiments telles que l'amitié, l'amour, le bonheur, la bonté, la gaieté, la gentillesse étaient en de disparaitre. Quelques poignées d'habitants dans le monde avaient encore un coeur pur et n'avaient pas été touché par l'ombre perpétuelle.

Lors d'une des promenades de ninjas de notre duo, comme ils leurs plaisaient d'y appeler, une tragédie arriva.

Les frangins s'amusaient donc aux ninjas dans les Bois Perlées, une forêt proche de leur village que l'on avait rebaptisé Mer-Grise; ces bois étaient ainsi nommés car la rosée s'était suspendue au vol et donnaient l'illusion d'être des perles. Soudain, deux pokémons les rejoignirent. Nullement étonnés, les adolescents continuèrent leur route en jetant néanmoins quelques coups d'yeux par-dessus leurs épaules de temps à autre. Au bout d'une centaine de mètres, l'un de deux nouveaux arrivants rata une branche et tomba dans le vide. Le pokémon cria et ferma les yeux, se préparant à un atterrissage rude et mortel. Il attendit que sa chute prenne fin, que la mort le happe sans que rien de tout cela ne vienne. Croyant alors qu'il s'était évanouit, quelque chose le saisit brusquement, arrêtant sa chute. Il ouvrit les yeux, pour voir son sauveur, et vu que celui-ci n'était autre que Lame de Feuille !

Quand le petit groupe fut assit sur une branche d'un séquoia, le Massko prit la parole:

« _Tu n'as rien, Nuit ?_

 _\- Oui, Lame, je n'ai rien grâce à toi !_ Le remercia le zorua.

\- *soupire* _J'ai vraiment cru que je n'arriverai pas à te rattraper, cette fois... Je t'ai pourtant dit et répété de ne pas rester sous cette forme-là lorsqu'on joue !_ Le sermonna le Ninja de la Forêt.

 _\- Ça vaut pour toi aussi, Flammèche,_ dit l'humain en regardant la petite feunec à ses côtés.

\- _Je sais, Sam..._ , répondit cette dernière en baissant la tête.»

Ces deux enfants étaient orphelins, leurs parents avaient été tuer par des sbires de Dialga Primal. Vous l'aviez sans doute devinez, ils étaient frère et soeur, cependant, ils étaient assez... spéciaux ! Nuit possédait tous les pouvoirs de son espèce, mais il pouvait également utiliser des attaques de type feu, quoi de plus normal pour un pokémon ténèbres-feu. Flammèche, elle, n'avait qu'un type mais disposait des pouvoirs de leur mère. Ils avaient été recueillis par Coeur Vert et Lune de Feuille. Nuit et Flammèche étaient les surnoms que leurs grands-frères adoptifs leurs avaient donnés.

Pelage de Nuit prit sa forme évoluée tandis que sa soeur se transforma en chimpenfeu, et tout ce petit monde reprit leur jeu. Lorsque les enfants défièrent leurs grands-frères à la course, ces derniers se mirent à sourire. Enfin un exercice à leur taille !

Pour un humain, Samuel courait très vite, aussi vite que son frère enfaite. Ayant l'habitude de se caler sur la vitesse du Massko, la vitesse de celui-ci était également devenue la sienne. Mais, les zoroarks ayant une meilleure vitesse que les masskos, Pelage de Nuit arriva en première position, ne laissant qu'à ses grand-frères la deuxième place et la troisième à Sable de Feu.

Les renards revinrent sous leur forme d'origine et le petit zorua laissa éclater sa joie: pour une fois, il avait réussit à évincer ses ainés ! Malgré qu'ils aie perdu contre plus jeune qu'eux, les adolescents ne purent s'empêcher de sourire.

Tout d'un coup, le renard de l'ombre se mit à trembler de le tête aux pattes. Un frisson venait de parcourir toute l'échine de son corps. Les trois autres se rapprochèrent, l'inquiétude se lisait dans les yeux.

« _Ça va ?_ Lui demanda Samuel.

\- _Il... Il faut partir d'ici ! Vite ! "Il" est là !_

\- _Calme-toi, Nuit, calme-toi,_ chuchota Lame de Feuille. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partir ? Et tu parles de qui ?_

 _\- C'est quand même pas...,_ commença Sable de Feu en pâlissant.»

La réponse venue d'elle-même; une seconde vague d'énergie obscure traversa les Bois Perlées, ébranlant notre petit groupe au passage. Il n'en fallut pas plus aux frères d'âmes pour activer l'Aura. Ce qu'ils virent leurs donnèrent des sueurs froides...

Mer-Grise était attaquée !

* * *

 **Chapitre VII-Bienvenu dans la Résistance,Partie I-Les nouvelles recrues**

Ni une ni deux, Samuel et Lame de Feuille filèrent à toute vitesse vers Mer-Grise, chacun portant un des renardeaux qui s'étaient évanouis sous la concentration d'énergie négative.

Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, toutes les maisons, tous les bâtiments de ce qui formait autrefois Mer-Écume, tout cela... avait été réduit en cendre ! Et au sol, gisait tous les habitants du village. Bébés, enfants, adolescents, adultes et anciens, tous étaient morts, gisant sans vie sur le sol dur et froid.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de joues des adolescents; ne pouvant plus supporter son propre poids, le garçon se laissa tomber sur ses fesses. Tout en tenant la feunec, il porta sa main à sa bouche, comme pour s'empêcher de vomir. Les frangins restèrent longtemps ainsi, immobiles, pareil à des statues pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps.

Quand une aveuglante lumière surgit de nulle part, Lame de Feuille et Samuel étaient déjà bien loin, rejoignant les enfants dans un monde de peur et de cauchemar...

Le Ninja de la Forêt fut le premier à émergé du coma. Inquiet pour son frère et les renardeaux, il tourna la tête à gauche. Le garçon semblait sain et sauf mais une grimace déformait son visage, un peu comme s'il faisait un cauchemar...  
Le massko regarda tendrement son cadet tout en lui caressant une de ses mèches. Il essaya, vainement, de se lever.

« _Crotte de miasmax !_ Ne put s'empêcher de jurer Lame de Feuille. »

Ce chuchotement avait suffit à sortir les enfants de leur coma. Ces derniers s'étirèrent, puis, ils se mirent à jeter des coups d'yeux tout autour d'eux. Tout en restant allongé, le lézard végétal s'appuya sur ses coudes pour mieux voir l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. L'endroit en question ressemblait à l'intérieur d'une tente, et dehors, l'on entendait des voix.

« _Mais on est où, là ?_ Pensa le Massko à haute-voix. »

Les voix se turent. Le Ninja de la Forêt et les petits se statufièrent, n'osant même plus respirer. Le seul qui rompait ce tableau d'immobilité était Samuel; celui-ci commençait à s'agiter et à gémir. Un groupe de quatre pokémons entra dans la tente et s'avança un peu. L'ainé fronça les yeux avant de lever son bras droit (celui où il y a le bracelet bleu) dans un réflex de protection; ses feuilles au bras s'illuminèrent pour former une lame.

« _Je vous préviens, je n'hésiterai pas à l'utilisée contre vous si vous êtes des sbires du tyran ! Vous êtes qui ?_  
\- _Calme-toi Lame de Feuille, nous ne somme pas là pour vous faire ce qui est arrivé à vos parents._  
 _\- Monsieur... Le directeur ?_ demanda le lézard végétal en reconnaissant cette voix.  
\- _Oui, c'est bien moi, mon petit massko,_ confirma celle-ci. »

Ce dernier baissa son bras en soupirant de soulagement, il n'était vraiment pas en état de se battre ! Les enfants reprirent leur souffle tandis que les arrivants s'approchèrent encore, suffisamment pour que notre petit groupe puisse distingué une cressélia, une célébie, Méloetta et Keldéo.

Intimidés par tant d'inconnus, les renardeaux montèrent sur le reptile vert, le plaquant littéralement sur le sol.

« _Doucement avec votre grand-frère, sinon vous allez le cassé en mille morceaux,_ les taquina Lame de Feuille.  
 _\- Lame... Dis-nous, ils sont gentils ceux-là ?_ voulut savoir Pelage de Nuit.  
 _\- Oui, ils sont gentils, vous pouvez aller jouer avec eux si vous voulez,_ répondit le gecko avec un sourire malicieux.  
 _\- OUAIS !_ s'écrièrent les petits renards en sortant jouer dehors avec Méloetta. »

Après que le silence ne retombe, Keldeo reprit la parole:

« _Commençons par les présentations... Lame de Feuille, je présente Lune Lumineuse et Rose du Temps._  
 _\- Enchanté, mais..._  
 _\- Pour répondre à ta question, Lame, hi hi hi, nous sommes chez moi. Dans la Forêt Crépuscule,_ le devança la fée rose.  
 _\- Pourquoi "crépuscule", Rose du Temps ? Qu'est- ce vous faîtes ici ? Et pourquoi vous êtes là, monsieur le directeur ?_  
\- _Une chose à la fois, jeune massko, Rose du Temps va d'abord répondre à ta première question,_ décréta la nymphe lunaire.  
 _-Je t'en prit Lame, hi hi, appelle-moi Rose !_  
 _\- Si tu veux,_ lui dit ce dernier.  
\- _OUI ! Merci !_ *prend Lame de Feuille par les pattes et se met à tournoyé.*  
\- *tousse* _Rose... Tu vas lui donner le tournis !_  
\- *lâche Lame de Feuille qui voit trente-six fée rose* _Oups ! Désolé Keldeo, je me suis un peu emportée, hi hi_ _! »_

Les trois légendaires durent attendre que le Massko n'aie plus le tournis et s'assirent en attendant. Toujours allongé sur le sol et dans son cauchemar, l'humain commençait à se débattre contre un ennemi invisible et à pousser de grand cris. La cresselia lévita jusqu'à lui et étouffa un petit cri.

« _Quelque chose ne va, Lune Lumineuse ?_ demanda le directeur de l'Académie. »

Celle-ci ne resta sourde à sa question, le garçon qui était sous ses yeux ne pouvait pas être celui auquel elle pensait... C'était impossible ! Dans le bénéfice du doute, la nymphe lunaire demanda à la Lame de la Justice, toute tremblante:

« _Keldeo... Ce garçon...c-comment se nomme t-il ?_  
\- _Il s'appelle Samuel, pourquoi ?_ »

Lune Lumineuse soupira; un énorme poids venait de s'enlever de son dos. Ce n'était pas lui, mais il lui ressemblait beaucoup... Avec l'expression d'une mère sur le visage, elle déposa délicatement une de ses plumes sur la poitrine du jeune garçon et attendit un peu. Rien ne se passa, si ce n'était qu'il hurlait désormais.

« _Lune Lumineuse ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Pourquoi Samuel hurle t-il comme ça ?_ cria la fée rose, cédant à la panique. »

Paniquant, ne sachant que faire, elle se mit à virevolter dans toute la tente et finit par se cogner contre le ninja de la forêt. Celui-ci retrouva enfin sa lucidité. Une fois qu'il eu analysé la situation, le lézard végétal suivit son instinct; prenant son frère dans ses bras, il l'empêcha de bouger en le tenant fermement puis, il l'enveloppa de son aura bleu ciel. Rapidement, l'humain se calma et finit par se réveiller, alors le Massko le lâcha. La cressélia resta béa devant les adolescents; ce massko venait de sortir ce jeune garçon d'un cauchemar !

« _...Lane de Feuillage ?_  
\- _Nan, on dit "_ _ **LAME de FEUILLE**_ _", Lune Lumineuse !_  
 _\- D'accord... Lame de Feuille, comment as-tu fait pour le sortir du cauchemar ?_  
\- _J'en sais rien, je sais juste que je devais l'aider, tout simplement._  
 _\- ..._ »

Après un bref topo de ce que Samuel avait manqué et les présentations, les frangins firent taire leur curiosité et écoutèrent ce que le directeur avait à dire.

« _Savez-vous pourquoi Mer-Grise à été réduit en cendre et que ses habitants ont été exterminés ?_ »

Les deux frères se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le mousquetaire en faisant non de la tête.

« _Je m'en doutais... Coeur Vert et Lune de Feuille, vos parents, comme tous les adultes du village, faisait partis de la Résistance ! Ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour changer l'histoire, et pour cela, ils devaient se mettre en quête des Rouages du Temps..._  
 _\- Même Croc d'Aura en faisait partit ?_  
\- _Oui, mon jeune ami, le père de Sphère d'Aura en faisait aussi partit._  
 _\- Pour qu'elle raison ?_ Voulut savoir l'humain.  
 _\- Tout simplement parce qu'il voulait donner à son fils, un autre destin._ »

Avoir un autre destin... Avoir une autre vie que celle-ci... C'était sans doute pour cela que les villageois se battaient. Pour offrir un nouvel avenir à leurs enfants ! Un avenir qui ne sera pas régit par une nuit éternelle, par la peur, la crainte, par la survie et par cette loi qui fait que c'était désormais chacun pour soi.  
Mais il y avait un point qui tourmentait le duo..., comment le monde a-t-il pu devenir ainsi ?  
La jolie célébie étant la plus à même de leurs apporter la réponse à cette question, ils lui demandèrent.

« _Pourquoi est-il devenu ainsi ? Le monde tel que nous le connaissons actuellement, a été frapper par un phénomène nommé P.T.P..._  
\- _P.T.P...? C'est quoi ?_ Demanda le gecko.  
\- _Paralysie Temporel Planétaire ! Ça commence par de petites zones puis, ça s'étend jusqu'à recouvrir toute la planète. Détruisant les saisons, figeant au passage l'environnement, la mer et ses habitants, le vent et le ciel devenu opaque. Faisant mourir tous les pokémons plante qui ont un besoin vital de soleil. La faim, la fatigue et le sommeil ont complètement disparu !_  
\- _T'es sûre Rose ? J'étais pas entrain de dormir t'à l'heure quand j'cauchemardais ?_  
\- _Figure-toi que non, mon garçon...,_ commença la nymphe lunaire. _Tu n'était pas entrain de dormir pour la simple et bonne raison que tu étais dans le coma ! Et d'après ce que j'ai pu observé, quant on y reste trop longtemps, on se met à faire des cauchemars._  
\- _Le coma, carrément...!_  
\- _Mais revenons à nos wattouats,_ reprit la lutine rose. _Avez-vous déjà vu le tyran ?_ »

Les frangins se regardèrent avant de répondre.

« _Nan, on le connait juste de réputation, Sam et moi, mais on ne l'a jamais vu. On sait même pas c'est quel pokémon._  
\- _Alors, ça va peut-être vous étonné, mais le tyran n'est autre que... Dialga !_  
\- _DIALGA ?!_ S'écrièrent les frères d'âme.  
\- _Oui, Dialga,_ confirma la fée rose. _Et savez-vous pourquoi il est devenu le tyran ?_  
\- _Nan, mais tu vas nous le dire,_ répondit Samuel.  
\- _Depuis que le temps a commencé à se détraquer, Dialga commença à faire des crises où il devenait complètement incontrôlable et enragé. Au début, ses crises étaient très espacées puis, à mesure que le temps s'arrêtait, les crises se furent de plus en plus souvent jusqu'à que le temps se stoppe pour de bon et qu'elles ne partent plus. C'est à ce moment là qu'il devenu Dialga Primal, l'entité issus du fond des âges et qui était gouvernée par sa survie. Et sa survie, ça commence par l'histoire. Donc, s'il entend dire qu'untel veut changer le passé, il envoie ses subordonnés pour le supprimé._  
\- _Je vois... C'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour Mer-Grise...,_ chuchota Lame de Feuille. _Mais dis-moi Rose, faut faire quoi, une fois qu'on a les Rouages du Temps ?_  
\- _Une fois qu'on les a, il faut aller au Terres Illusoires pour prendre le Vaisseau Arc-en-ciel qui conduit à la Tour du Temps. Au pinacle de la tour, il y a un autel. On doit mettre les Rouages a l'intérieur pour que le temps reprenne son cour..._ »

... Et qu'on disparaitra tous.

« _Mais tu sais Rose, c'est pas grave ça,_ lui dit Samuel, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.  
\- _Comment ça c'est pas grave ?!_ Rétorqua Lune Lumineuse.  
\- _Dans le passé, on existe aussi, vous êtes d'accord ?_  
\- _Bien sur Lame, hi hi, mais je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir._  
\- _Si nous, dans ce futur, on disparait, dans le passé, on sera toujours vivant !_  
\- _On aura juste un autre futur,_ termina le garçon. »

Le trio légendaire se regardèrent, ces deux adolescents avaient la même mentalité que Coeur Vert et Lune de Feuille. Dans les yeux des frères d'âme brulait la flamme de leur détermination, car ils avaient prit une décision.  
Pour tous ceux qui ont perdu leurs proche et pour tous ceux qui vont les perdre, le duo leurs donneraient un nouvel espoir, ils changeraient le futur !

* * *

 **Partie II-Entei et la pierre chaude**

Samuel et Lame de Feuille voulant devenir des Résistants et reprendre le flambeau que leur avaient laissés leur parents, Rose du Temps, en tant que bras droit du leader des insoumis, emmena ces futures recrues jusqu'à une énorme tente. Celle-ci était la plus grande du camp et devait bien faire une dizaine de mètres à tout casser.  
La Célébie les fit entrer pour les présentés au leader, qui s'averra être Palkia, Maître de l'Espace et frère jumeau de Dialga et Giratina. Il était assit par-terre, vu qu'aucune chaise ne pourrait suportées son poids, était dos à eux et semblait dépassé par le travaille qu'il devait fournir. Chose assez normal, lui, donner des ordres, ce n'est pas son truc.

« _J'espère pour toi que tu as une bonne raison de venir me dérangé. Je viens d'envoyer l'équipe Fleur de Plume chercher une carte de l'ancien monde et je dois encore trouvé de nouveau volontaires pour le Projet "Effacement Temporel" !_  
\- _Tu n'as plus besoin de chercher, Palkia, je te les apportent tes volontaires_ , dit la voyageuse temporelle d'une voix douce et compréhensible. »

Le titan de l'espace se tourna vers le trio en soupirant, puis il prit un air surprit en voyant qui était ses fameux volontaires. C'était deux gamins.

« _Ne me fait pas rire, Rose du Temps ! Je n'enverrai sûrement pas des gamins dans le passé !_  
\- _Oh ! Mais tu sais très bien que je pourrai les y envoyer, mon cher Palkia. Et puis, se sont les enfants de Cœur Vert et Lune de Feuille !_ »

Le légendaire de l'espace ne répondit pas tout de suite, repensant à ses valeureux compagnons exterminés.

« _Raison de plus pour ne pas les sacrifiés ! Ils sont jeunes et ont encore toute la vie devant eux !_ »

Depuis le début de la discussion, les adolescents se retenaient d'en placer une, parce que la petite fée le leurs avait demandé, mais là, s'en était trop ! Avec la mort de leurs parents, toutes ces révélations et maintenant ce légendaire qui les traitait de gamins et qui disait qu'ils avaient encore toute la vie devant eux, Lame de Feuille avait le plus grand mal à se retenir de ne pas crier contre le dragon d'eau. Samuel, lui, avait un trop plein d'émotions qu'il comptait évacué ici et maintenant !

« _Ah ouais, on a toute la vie devant nous, hein ? Et pour_ _en faire_ _quoi, PALKIA ?! ON PEUT PLUS FAIRE DE SURF, NOTRE MEILLEUR AMI EST FIGÉ DANS UNE VAGUE, NOS PARENTS SONT MORTS, ALORS TU VOUDRAIS QU'ON FASSE QUOI, À PART DÉPRIMÉ SUR NOTRE SORT ?! JE PRÉFÈRE ENCORE AGIR QUE D'ATTENDRE QU'UN HÉROS DAIGNE CHANGER NOS AVENIRS !_ »

Choqué qu'on lui aie parlé ainsi, l'être spatial ne réagit pas. Sous les yeux de la voyageuse temporelle, qui fusillait Palkia du regard, l'humain sortit de la tente et traversa la foule de pokémons qui rassemblés à cause des cris. D'ailleurs, ces derniers reculaient, de crainte de se faire tuer. S'ils avaient peur, c'était par ce que certains d'entre eux avaient vu les humains s'entre-tuer, devenus complétement fous par la faute de l'ombre perpétuelle.  
Samuel ne prêta pas attention aux remarques de la foule et courut se réfugier dans les bois noirs de la Forêt Crépuscule. Estimant qu'il était assez loin du camp, l'adolescent rebelle s'assit aux pieds d'un arbre figé. Fixant le vide, il se perdu dans ses pensées. Maintenant que le garçon prenait du recul, il se disait qu'il s'était un trop lâché contre le légendaire de l'espace mais celui-ci n'avait qu'à ne pas le cherché, à sous-entendre qu'il n'était qu'un gamin incapable de rester en vie.  
Au bout d'un moment, l'humain s'aperçut que deux pokémons l'observaient. Le premier ne lui disait rien, avec ses yeux rouges et sa peau blanche-violet/rose, même s'il lui faisait pensé à un certain pokémon et le deuxième n'était autre qu'un darkrai. Celui-là avait des yeux vert herbe.

« _Laissé-moi deviné, Rose vous a envoyer m'engueuler parce que j'ai hurler sur Palkia, c'est ça ?_  
\- _Nan, Samuel, elle ne nous a pas demandé de t'engueuler mais de te changer les idées,_ dit le pokémon ténèbres. »

Ne si étant pas attendu, le garçon voulut dire quelque chose mais referma la bouche.

« _Ah...,_ finit-il par dire. _Et...vous êtes qui ?_  
\- _Alors, je m'appelle Fleuve de Crystal et mon ami que voilà, tu dois sûrement le connaitre sous sa forme original._ »

Devant l'incompréhension de l'humain, l'inconnu se transforma en un pokémon plus connu.

« _Mewtwo !_ S'exclama l'adolescent en le reconnaissant.  
 _-_ _ **...Oui, c'est moi**_ , fit-il par télépathie.  
\- _Roooh ! Fait pas ton timide, Mewtwo, je te signale que Samuel a toujours vécu avec des pokémons, alors il a beau être un humain, dans sa tête, c'est l'un des nôtres !_  
\- _**...**_  
\- _Dis Mewtwo, pourquoi t'as deux formes ?_  
\- *se tourne vers le garçon* _**... Des scientifiques m'ont capturés et ont fais des expériences sur moi.**_  
\- _Et ça t'a donné une autre forme... Elle te sert à quelque chose au moins ?_  
\- _**Oui, ma deuxième forme me donne une vitesse extrême, c'est très pratique dans certaines situations...**_ »

Le garçon repensa à la célébie, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était le bras droit du chef de la Résistance, donc de Palkia. Curieux de nature, il demanda aux deux légendaires leur rang.

« _On est Lieutenant, comme Méloetta, Keldéo, Lune Lumineuse et Comète Céleste, une deoxys qui a apprit le langage terrestre._  
\- _Ah ! Donc le dirlo est Lieutenant... Et Palkia, il est toujours comme ça ?_  
\- _**Oui, toujours depuis qu'il a prit la tête de la rébellion**_ , soupira le clone.  
\- _Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?_  
\- _Parce que nôôôtre cher leader est plutôt du genre "petit soldat" qui obéit aux moindres ordres de ses jumeaux, alors lorsqu'on lui donne le rôle du chef, tu vois ce que ça donne._  
\- _Ouais..._ »

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit d'autre, le Ninja de la Forêt les rejoignit et s'assit avec eux. Tout de suite, le cadet interrogea son ainé sur ce qu'il s'était passé après son départ de la tente. Ce dernier lui expliqua que l'être spatial avait pété un plomb après qu'il lui aie sortit: « _Si on rentre dans la Résistance pour ne rien faire, autant abandonner et crever tout de suite !_ » Là, les trois autres demandèrent quel tête il avait fait, le reptile vert leur montra en imitant le titan de l'espace. Tous les quatre éclatèrent de rire.

Plus tard, les frères d'âme couraient sous les bois de la Forêt Crépuscule pour échapper au duo ténèbres-psy. Ils jouaient une partie de Ninja's Battle, un jeu inventé par Fleuve de Crystal. Ça consiste à se cacher et à capturer les ninjas du clan adverse. Lorsque tous les ninjas ennemis sont prisonniers, on gagnait. Pour l'instant, aucun des deux clans n'avait l'avantage, car personne n'avait été capturer.  
N'ayant pas activé sa vision d'Aura, Samuel trébucha contre une pierre avant de se cogné contre un mur.  
Après avoir vérifier que son petit-frère allait bien, Lame de Feuille observa le "mur". Celui-ci, n'en était pas un car c'était en vérité, une statue ! Et pas n'importe laquelle ! Cette sculpture représentait Entei, le Créateur de Volcans.  
Les deux frères connaissaient bien la légende qui valut au légendaire ce surnom; elle racontait qu'à chaque fois que le Créateur de Volcans rugissait, un volcan naissait quelque part dans le monde.  
Les jeunes mâles se demandèrent pourquoi la statue fut ériger ici, dans une forêt où la végétation régnait en maitre, et non aux pieds d'une montagne de feu.  
Cherchant à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, l'humain et le lézard végétal oublièrent le jeu pour trouver des réponses à leurs questions autour de la statue.  
Au bout d'un moment, l'ainé entendit son cadet râler qu'il était encore tombé. Ne s'en inquiétant pas, il continua ses recherches et trouva un petit creux sur le front de la créature de pierre. Voulant savoir si son frère de cœur avait lui aussi mit la patte sur quelque chose, il l'appela.

« _Sam ! T'as trouvé quelque chose ?_  
\- _Ouaip !_ Affirma celui-là en approchant avec une pierre dans les mains. _Touche-moi un peu ça !_ »

Intrigué, le Massko posa sa patte sur le cailloux, qui étrangement, n'était pas froid et glacial mais doux et chaud.

« _Étrange..._ , souffla simplement le gecko.  
\- _Et sinon, t'as trouvé un truc ?_  
\- _Oui, un trou de la même taille que cette pierre sur le front d'Entei._  
\- _De la même taille ?_ Répéta l'adolescent. »

Sans avoir besoin de se concertés, le garçon remplaça la pierre à sa place, reculèrent et attendirent un peu. Pendant quelque instants, rien ne se passa.  
Puis soudainement, la brume noire figé dans l'air se volatilisa, comme évaporée. Leur champ de vision dégagé, ils aperçurent une plaque sur le socle de la statue. Le duo s'accroupit devant et observa. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent, c'était que les inscriptions étaient écrit en Runes Empreintes, donc facile à lire pour eux.

"Ceux qui réchaufferont Entei verront le chemin qui les mèneront jusqu'au trésor"

Se regardant, les frères d'âme échangèrent un sourire; ils n'avaient pas eu besoin des runes !

* * *

 **Partie III-La Vision**

Curieux de savoir quel était ce fameux trésor, l'humain et le lézard végétal le cherchèrent. Ne trouvant rien d'autre que des cailloux glacials et morts, Lame de Feuille ferma les yeux et activa sa vision auratique.

« _Sam... Lève la tête._ »

Ce dernier obéit et vit une sorte de coupe géante. Des cascades figées en débordait. Les deux frangins restèrent un moment comme ça, tête levée vers cette montagne à l'envers en se disant que ça devait être magnifique si c'était en couleur...  
Le duo se concentra sur le trésor, entra dans l'entrée que le massko avait "vu" et commença son ascension.

De leurs côtés, le clone et le jeune pokémon ténèbres avaient vu la brume noire disparaître pour laisser la place à une coupe qui débordait.

« _**Mais... Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Et comment le brouillard est partit ?**_ Demanda Mewtwo.  
\- _Je sais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose me dit qu'on y doit à nos deux amis._  
\- _**Tu crois qu'ils ont des ennuis ?**_  
\- _Je crois pas, mais on sait jamais._ »

Le clone hocha la tête et tous deux s'envolèrent en direction de la coupe, bien décidé à aider leurs nouveaux amis si besoin.

Repoussant sans aucune difficulté les pokémons qui se dressaient sur leur chemin, Samuel et Lame de Feuille montèrent rapidement les escaliers menant aux étages suivants. Les escaliers étaient taillés dans la roche, peut-être était-ce l'œuvre d'une ancienne civilisation qui vivait là autrefois, qui sait ?  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'avant dernier étage, une voix les arrêtèrent.

« _Vous avez osé pénétré mon territoire..._ , dit une voix lugubre. _Pour cet affront, vous le payerez...de votre vie !_ »

Ne leur laissant pas de répit entre ses attaques Coupe-Psyko, le duo ne put contre-attaquer. Malgré ce petit inconvénient, le massko trouva une stratégie et y pensa bien fort pour que son cadet puisse lire dans ses pensées. La trouvant intéressante, les deux frères la mirent en pratique.  
Pendant que l'humain occupait leur adversaire à coups de Paume-Aura et d'Aura-Sphère, le Ninja de la Forêt disparut sous terre pour jaillir de sous les pattes de ce dernier en le projetant au plafond avec une droite bien placée. Finalement, se battre contre les adultes du village pendant leur loisir n'aura pas été vain.  
Le combattant psychique retomba lourdement sur le sol et se releva, sonné. Lorsqu'il vit le duo, le gallame poussa un grand cri de peur avant de s'enfuir, ses jambes à son cou.

« _Heureusement que l'un de nous n'est pas comme ça..._ , murmura le massko en frissonnant. »

Le garçon frissonna aussi à l'idée de devoir levé la main contre son frère s'il serait corrompue par l'ombre perpétuelle. Les deux mâles secouèrent leur tête, comme pour chasser au loin cette pensée malsaine.  
Ils sortirent enfin de la grotte, les frangins débouchèrent sur un immense et vaste plateau. À leur pattes s'étalait un lac figé et à l'endroit qui semblait être son cœur, il y avait un tourbillon-figé lui aussi-qui terminait par une sorte de coupole.

Alors que nos deux amis venaient de décider d'aller voir, le darkrai et le clone se posèrent à leurs côtés.

« _**Vous allez bien ?**_ Demanda Mewtwo, inquiet.  
\- _Ouaip ! Par contre, on a dû éclater un gallame qui voulait pas nous laisser passés parce que ça, c'est son territoire._ »

Mewtwo soupira de soulagement tandis que son ami se permit de faire une remarque.

« _Tu sais, Sam... Je peux t'appeler comme ça ?_  
\- _Bien sûr, Fleuve !_ Dit le garçon avec un grand sourire.  
\- _Donc, si Rose parvient à faire changer d'avis Palkia, vous risquez de croiser beaucoup de pokémon comme ça, qui joue les bigs boss et qui s'enfuit dès que ça tourne mal._  
 _\- Et ils sont comme ça à cause de..._  
\- _**Oui**_ , répondit le clone, _**à cause de l'obscurité qui assombrit leur cœur...**_ »

Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant quelques instants, puis Fleuve de Crystal rompit ce silence.

« _Sinon, vous faisiez quoi avant qu'on débarque ?_  
\- _Vous voyez ce dôme là-bas_ , dit le Massko en montrant du doigt le centre du lac.  
\- _Ouais..._  
\- _Et bien, on allait y aller quand vous êtes arrivés !_ Rétorqua Samuel.  
\- _Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour y aller ?_ »

D'un commun accord, le petit groupe se dirigea vers le cœur du lac. Une fois à quelques pas du dôme gris-blanc, ils le contemplèrent un peu. Le gecko remarqua une petite étoile métallique à six branches coincé entre le tourbillon et le dôme.

« _Eh ! C'est quoi ça ?_ Demanda t-il aux légendaires.  
\- *se retourne et regarde l'objet que le Massko montrait du doigt* _...Nan ! C'est un Rouage du Temps !_ S'exclama le darkrai.  
\- _T'es sérieux ?! C'est si petit un Rouage du Temps ?_ S'écria l'adolescent.  
\- _Bah... Apparemment ouais !_ »

Soudain prit d'une irrésistible envie, l'humain s'approcha de la coupole et posa sa main dessus.  
Aussitôt, une migraine aigüe lui vria le crâne, l'obligeant à mettre ses mains sur sa tête. Sous ses yeux, le paysage devient coloré et ses compagnons s'effacèrent pour laisser place à un pokémon jaune et blanc avec des espèces de rubis sur ses deux queues et sur son front. Un pokémon que l'adolescent connaissait vu qu'il l'avait souvent étudié à l'Académie; c'était Créhelf, la divinité du savoir et de la sagesse.

Il faisait nuit, les astres chatoyaient fortement et les mucioles et lumivoles dessinaient des arabesques en l'air. Créhelf flottait à la surface du lac, près du Rouage du Temps bleu qui éclairait les lieux de sa lumière bleu-vert turquoise. Pensif, il regarda la colonne d'eau jaillir du tourbillon sous l'étoile métallique.

« _Oh, mon cher Lac des Brumes, bientôt, je vais devoir partir car ma raison d'être en ce lieu ne sera plus..._ »

Pendant quelques minutes, le légendaire observa le paysage avant de reprendre son monologue.

« _Mais je perdrais pas espoir. Je sais qu'un moment ou un autre, le bleu et le vert de l'arc-en-ciel recoloreront le monde sombre et ténébreux._ »

Créhelf se tourna vers le garçon, comme s'il le voyait et lui fit un sourire chaleureux. L'humain ferma les yeux, comme s'il savait que s'était fini. Quand il les rouvrit, il vu qu'il était dans les bras de son frère. Celui-ci soupira de soulagement lorsque son cadet revient à lui.

« _ **Tu vas bien Sam ?**_ Demanda le clone, inquiet. _**Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?**_  
 _\- Ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai eu une sorte de...flash ! Y avait cet endroit avec plein de couleurs; d'ailleurs, ce lieu s'appelle le Lac des Brumes. C'était trop beau ! Le Rouage du Temps, il est bleu normalement. Et j'ai vu Créhelf aussi ! Il m'a vu et il m'a fait un sourire et, et..._  
 _\- Calme toi, Sam, respire un bon coup et raconte nous ce que t'a vu en détails_ , lui dit le Massko en pressant doucement l'épaule gauche de son cadet. »

Suivant le conseil de son ainé, l'adolescent inspira un bon coup et se calma. Il raconta dans tous les détails la beauté du Lac des Brumes, les étoiles qui brillaient, les arabesques dans le ciel dessinés par les pokémons lucioles et le jet d'eau illuminé par le Rouage du Temps.

« _Par contre, y a un truc que Créhelf a dit et que j'ai pas comprit._  
\- _Dit toujours._  
\- _Il a dit qu'il ne perdrait pas espoir parce que le bleu et le vert de l'arc-en-ciel recoloreraient le monde._  
\- _..._  
\- _Et y a eu un truc bizarre aussi ! Un moment, il m'a regardé et il m'a fait un sourire, comme s'il me voyait._

\- _..._ »

Alors que le petit groupe rentrait en volant au camps des rebelles, les jeunes mâles ne purent s'empêcher de penser que la phrase de la divinité du savoir prenait un écho de prophétie... Partie IV-Le Visionnaire

Une fois revenu au camp, le petit groupe alla parler de leur aventure à la Célébie. Celle-ci convoqua immédiatement tous les Lieutenants - sauf Méloetta qui jouait toujours avec les renardeaux-sous la tente de Palkia, qui était lui aussi convoquer.  
Pendant que la plupart des personnes présentes se demandaient ce qu'ils faisait là, Mewtwo présenta Comète Céleste à Samuel et Lame de Feuille. Ils discutèrent un peu jusqu'à ce que la lutine ne rentra et demanda que tout le monde s'assoit. Naturellement, le silence vint aussi.

« _Bon, je vous ai réunis ici parce que j'ai une annonce importante à faire et elle concerne ces adolescents que j'ai également conviés. Mais avant d'y venir, y a t-il quelqu'un qui ne connaisse pas la Légende des Visionnaires ?_ »

Si la plupart ne réagisse pas, le Chef tourna la tête vers l'humain. Ce pourrait-il qu'il en soit un...?  
Prit par une vieille habitude, Samuel et Lame de Feuille levèrent la main, comme s'ils étaient encore à l'Académie. Tous les jeunes légendaires les imitèrent, c'est à dire Comète Céleste, Mewtwo et Fleuve de Crystal. La célébie ne s'en étonna pas pour ces trois-là. L'extra-terrestre ne connaissait pas encore toutes les légendes et toutes les coutumes de leur planète, Mewtwo n'avait été créer depuis une petite vingtaine d'années et le darkrai n'avait que quatre-vingt ans et ses parents n'avaient jamais accepter de le laisser aller à l'école. Que les deux frères ne la connaisse pas en revanche, l'étonnait au plus haut point, vu qu'ils sortaient tout droit de l'établissement de Keldeo.  
La petite fée rose soupira; mais qu'est-ce qu'ils apprennent à l'école ?

« _...Il y a très longtemps, à l'époque que les humains nommaient "l'antiquité", Dialga avait, comme tous les légendai..._ »

Mewtwo toussa pour l'interrompre.

« _À l'antiquité, Dialga avait son Temple dédié, comme tous les légendaires de_ _ **l'époque**_ _. Des Prêtres humains y travaillaient et servaient le Maître du Temps. Les dix d'entre eux qui le servait le mieux devinrent une Élite répondant au nom de Visionnaires et reçurent le don du temps, qui sert à visionner le passé ou le futur, la Temporâle ! Au début, les Prêtres en avaient fait leur fierté, mais au fil du temps, leur cœur s'assombrirent et leur fierté tourna en jalousie. Devenus avides et cupides, ils complotèrent contre l'Élite du Temple pour les supprimés. Ce fut une véritable boucherie._  
 _Équerré par cette horreur, Dialga se détourna du Temple et de ces Prêtres... Cependant, il ne partit pas les mains vides. Le Maître du Temps avait prit avec lui, en toute discrétion, l'enfant d'un Visionnaire. Cet enfant portait en lui le don que son père lui avait transmit par le sang. Seulement, la Temporâle ne pouvait s'activer que si toutes les conditions étaient remplie. Le Visionnaire devait avoir une âme qui ne soit pas souiller par les ténèbres, un minimum de confiance en quelqu'un et il devait vraiment en avoir besoin._  
 _Après avoir confier le bébé à une famille dans l'incapacité d'en avoir, Dialga repartit s'occuper de nos problèmes._  
 _Ce sauvetage permit de sauvegarder la lignée des Visionnaires, qui sauvèrent plusieurs fois leur peuple au cours des siècles passés._  
 _Mais il y a quinze ans, les descendants des Prêtres retrouvèrent la traces des Visionnaires, ternirent leur réputation en les trainant dans la boue et les exterminèrent une nouvelle fois, en espérant que cette fois, la lignée s'éteindrait pour de bon. Malheureusement pour eux, un Visionnaire nommé Andreas s'enfuit gravement blessé vers les bois les plus proches, la Forêt de l'Est. Il supplia un jeune massko qui passait par là de s'occupait de son fils encore bébé. Devant un homme si désespéré, le mâle ne pu lui dire non et accepta de s'occuper de l'enfant comme s'il était l'un de ses fils. Soulagé, Andreas mourut en laissant son fils, Samuel, à une famille de jungkos._ »

À la fin du récit de la petite fée rose, il y eu un énorme silence. Puis toutes les têtes, même celle de Lame de Feuille, se tournèrent vers l'humain qui était encore sous le choc. Il venait d'apprendre ses origines de la bouche de Rose du Temps !

* * *

 **Partie V-L'Épreuve !**

« _Mais comment tu sais ça ?_ Demanda le garçon, encore sonné par les révélations de la Célébie. _Et pourquoi papa et maman m'en ont jamais parler ?_  
_ _J'étais là au moment où ça s'est produit, mais si tes parents ne t'en ont jamais parler, c'est parce qu'ils t'aimaient et qu'ils ne voulaient pas te perdre._  
_ _Me perdre ?_  
_ _Ils avaient peur que s'ils te racontaient tes origines, tu veuilles retourner vivre parmi les tiens._ »

Samuel dévisagea Rose du Temps. Lui, aller vivre chez les humains alors qu'il ne parlait que le pokémon ? Il y aurait fait quoi, là-bas ? Se venger des meurtriers d'un père fantôme qu'il n'avait jamais connu ? Et où aurait-il dormit ? Qui aurait pu lui donner l'amour et la tendresse maternel que Lune de Feuille lui procurait ? Et qui aurait pu remplacer le lien si particulier qui le liait à son frère ? Personne ! Il aurait été comme un indien se retrouvant en plein New York City, comme un homme des cavernes débarquant soudainement dans une ville hautement technologique.

« _Écoute Rose, je comprend leur peur mais comment ont-ils pu douté comme ça ? Qui m'a vu élever, m'a vu grandir, qui m'a guider, consoler où jouer avec moi quand j'étais enfant ? Était-ce des fantômes du passé ? Nan, ceux qui m'ont élever comme leur propre fils, c'était mes parents ! J'ai été élever par des pokémons, mon âme est donc celle d'un pokémon. Et franchement, Lame_ , dit-il en se tournant vers son ainé, _je suis fier d'avoir eu cette vie, d'avoir eu des parents comme ça et de t'avoir, toi ! Je suis déjà parmi les miens._  
_ _Moi_ , répondit le Massko, _je suis fier de t'avoir comme frère et âme jumelle !_ »

Alors que le Chef et les Lieutenants gardaient le silence, la fée rose observait les adolescents.

Lune de Feuille, Cœur Vert...vos enfants ont grandis !

Un peu plus tard, Samuel et Lame de Feuille était de nouveau convoqués dans la tente du leader. Palkia avait-il changé d'avis ?  
Ce dernier s'occupant des divers problème du camp, il avait charger son Bras Droit de leurs expliquer en consistait le test. Il consistait simplement à livrer bataille contre Lune Lumineuse et Comète Céleste au sommet de ce qui fut autrefois le Lac des Brumes.  
Lorsqu'ils partirent pour la Grotte Froide, comme ils la nommaient, Rose du Temps fit une remarque au dragon.

« _Mais pourquoi veux-tu leurs faire passer une épreuve alors qu'ils en ont pas besoin ?_  
_ _Pour avoir ma petite revanche sur eux, ça leur fera les pattes, comme dirait Fleuve de Crystal !_ Ricana le titan.  
_ _Quel gamin..._ , soupira la Célébie.»

Dans les bois de la Forêt Crépuscule.  
Le Massko marchait les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Il semblait déçu.  
Le garçon le remarqua et demanda ce qui y avait.

« _Franchement, Sam, tu veux que j'te dise ? Je croyais pas que Palkia serait comme ça._  
_ _Moi aussi, mais ce que j'me demande, c'est pourquoi il occupe ce poste alors qu'il est pas capable le faire correctement !_  
_ _Si tu veux mon avis, il a ses propres raisons de rester à la tête de la Résistance. Et il se peut même que ce soit l'un de ses jumeaux qui lui est ordonné d'en prendre le commandement._  
_ _Ça expliquerai pourquoi il a pas déjà donner son poste à Rose._  
_ _Surtout qu'elle a l'étoffe d'une leadeuse._  
_ _Dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là pour t'entendre_ , dit Samuel avec un sourire malicieux.  
_ _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_  
_ _Pour rien... Dis, en parlant des jumeaux de Palkia, on sait c'qu'est devenu Dialga mais Giratina ? Tu crois qu'il est..._  
_ _Nan, je crois pas, sinon on le saurait déjà, argumenta Lame de Feuille._ »

Les deux frères se turent, essayant de trouver dans quels camps le Maitre des Dimension pouvait bien être lorsqu'un cri perçant leurs vrièrent les oreilles.

« _AU SECOURE ! AIDEZ-MOI !_ »

Le duo se retourna pour voir déambuler un petit Coxiclaque qui volait aussi vite que si la mort était à ses trousses. On aurait pu dire que c'était vrai car un Zoroark au pelage poisseux et au regard fou le poursuivait; ce Zoroark, était un sbire de Dialga Primal !  
Nul besoin de parler entre eux, les jumeaux d'âme se préparèrent au combat. Ils laissèrent l'enfant pokémon les dépasser, puis ils passèrent à l'action.  
Le Massko disparut tel un ninja tandis que son cadet martelait l'ennemi à grand coups de Paume-Aura et l'envoya valsé. Le gecko sauta du haut d'un arbre pour projeter le sbire au loin grâce à Balles-Graines.  
Ce dernier se réceptionna aisément et leurs offrit son plus beau sourire de dément.

« _C'est pas avec vos attaques de magicarpes que vous allez me vaincre...!_ Ricana le loup ténébreux. »

Après un fou rire hystérique, il retourna d'où il était venu. Soupirant de soulagement, les jeunes mâles allèrent voir l'enfant. Celui-ci s'était caché derrière un tronc d'arbre, complétement terrorisé et tremblant de ses membres.

« _Comment t'appelles-tu ?_ Lui demanda l'adolescent pokémon.  
_ _P-Petit Coton._  
_ _Et quel âge as-tu ?_  
_ _C-cin-cinq ans._  
_ _Maintenant, écoute moi bien_ , dit le garçon, _nous allons lire dans tes pensées, comme ça, tu n'auras pas à repensé à ce qu'il s'est passé, d'accord ?_ »

Petit Coton fixa l'humain et le ninja dans les yeux pendant un moment avant de hocher la tête en silence. Le duo utilisa l'Aura et vit.  
Ils virent le sang taché la fourrure du loup démoniaque et le sol de rouge écarlate.  
Ils virent le corps de la muse déchiqueté et sa tête roulait à côté, un œuf brisé en mille morceaux d'où coulait du sang, un corps fantomatique avec un collier rouge au cou et aux yeux révulsés gisait sur le sol, inerte.  
Ils virent les renardeaux plaqués contre des arbres, tremblants de peur et criant leurs nom.  
Lame de Feuille cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et secoua la tête, comme s'il voulait faire disparaître ces images d'horreur. Samuel, choqué à vie, ne put se retenir de vomir cette fois-ci.

« _Ça va ?_ S'enquit son ainé.  
_ _O-oui..._ , répondit le garçon en s'essuyant la bouche.  
_ _S'il vous plait..., sauver Nuit et Flammèche_ , les supplia l'enfant. »

Incapable de voler tant il tremblait, l'adolescent portait le Coxyclaque sur son dos tandis que le Massko ouvrait la marche, guider par les indications du petit. Dés qu'ils eurent le sbire en visuel, le trio se cacha dans les branches d'un arbre.  
En activant l'Aura, l'humain vit tout de suite que quelque chose clochait.

« _Lame, regarde..._ »

Le gecko se servit lui aussi de sa perception de l'Aura et en arriva aux mêmes conclusions que son cadet. Ce sbire allait de quel bois ils étaient !

« _Écoute bien, Sam, voilà se qu'on va faire..._ »

Voilà un moment déjà que le garou était revenu au cœur de la forêt et qu'il attendait. Ce dernier commençait à pensé que le duo avait emmener Petit Coton avec eux puis qu'ils étaient allés combattre l'extraterrestre et la nymphe lunaire. Il soupira.  
Le Zoroark s'apprêtait à lever son illusions lorsqu'il fut encerclé par un gang de Masskos, et leurs chefs n'étaient autre que Lune de Feuille et Cœur Vert !  
Devant ces Jungkos, le loup ténébreux écarquilla les yeux et blêmit. Ses compagnons étaient revenus à la vie !

« _Cœur Vert...! Lune de Feuille...! Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?! Vous êtes censés être mort !_ S'écria le Zoroark, soudain prit de tremblement.  
_ _Nos parents sont venus pour juger les crimes que tu n'as pas commis_ , lui répondit Lame de Feuille qui était assit sur la branche juste au-dessus des revenants.  
_ _Hein ?!_  
_ _Oh, ne fait pas l'innocent, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! N'est-ce pas, monsieur l'illusionniste qui a fait vomir mon frère et qui a traumatisé Petit Coton avec sa "magnifique" illusion ?!_  
_ _...Heureusement que la stupide épreuve de Palkia est finie_ , soupira l'illusionniste en levant son illusion. »

Le sang et les restes macabres de cadavres disparurent pour laisser place à Méloetta, aux renardeaux, à un petit Togépi et un jeune Feuforêve qui jouaient à cache-cache. Les Masskos se volatilisèrent et le garçon sauta de l'arbre avec le Coxyclaque. Le couple de Jungko se volatilisa lui aussi après avoir embrassé leurs fils.  
Le Zoroark fit subir une hypnose à l'enfant pour oublier les atrocités qu'il avait dû voir et l'envoya jouer avec les autres.

« _Bon, tu nous expliques à quoi rimait cette mise en scène ?_ S'impatientait Samuel.  
_ _Oui, je vais vous l'expliquez mais..._  
_ _Nan, c'était des clones d'aura_ , dit le gecko en devinant sa question.  
_ _..._  
_ _Pourquoi t'as montré un truc pareil à un enfant de cinq ans ?_ Demanda l'adolescent.  
_ _Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je l'aurai pas fait mais c'était les ordres de Palkia._  
_ _C'est marrant, ça m'étonne pas_ , s'exclamèrent les frangins en chœur.  
_ _Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'il vous en veuille comme ça mais..._  
_ _Pourquoi tu dis ça ?_ S'enquit l'humain avec un mauvais présentiment.  
_ _...Lorsque Palkia fait passé des épreuves, c'est qu'un petit nouveau lui a tapé sur les nerfs._  
_ _Petit nouveau ? Mais on est pas encore des Résistants !_ Intervenu Lame de Feuille.  
_ _Bien sur que si ! Vous êtes des Résistants depuis entrer dans le camps, parce que seuls ceux qui n'ont pas le cœur corrompu par l'ombre perpétuelle peuvent traversés la barrière spatiale qui entoure la Forêt Crépuscule !_  
_ _..._  
_ _..._ »

Le ninja regarda son frère, il savait quel serait sa réaction.  
Le garçon courut en direction du camp en criant:

« _JE VAIS LUI FAIRE SA FÊTE !_ »

En échangeant un regard, le gecko et le garou se mirent à sa poursuite.

« _NAN, SAM, C'EST PAS UNE BONNE IDÉE !_ Cria le Massko. »

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII-La Quête des Rouges du Temps**

Samuel et Lame de Feuille étaient sortit du camps des rebelles et suivaient une mission bien précise, celle de trouver les emplacements des Rouages du Temps et les marquer sur leur carte ! Les rouages étant au nombre de quatre, ils n'avaient plus qu'à trouver les trois autres, vu qu'ils avaient déjà trouver celui du Lac de Glace. Le binôme comptait sur la Temporâle, le tout nouveau don du garçon, pour mener à bien la quête que Palkia leurs avaient confier.  
Les adolescents marchaient depuis un moment maintenant, ils faisaient route vers la Forêt Grise, leur prochaine destination. Cependant, l'humain semblait pensif. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent en tête.

Dans la tente de Palkia, le garçon et son frère attendaient des explications du titan, en vain. Alors que l'adolescent n'y tenait plus et allait lui demander de s'expliquer, un binôme entra. C'était un duo formé par une gardevoir et une roucarnage.  
Elles étaient toutes les deux pourvu d'une beauté guerrière et donnaient l'impression que rien pouvaient les touchées. Pourtant, une lueur de tristesse brillait dans leurs yeux.  
Lorsque la nymphe et l'oiselle virent l'humain, ce dernier ressentit leur mépris, leur colère et leur haine. Il ne les avaient jamais rencontrer, et les deux femelles le haïssaient déjà.

« _Palkia,_ demanda la nymphe psychique, _que fait cette immonde créature ici ?_  
_ _"L'immonde créature" comme tu dis, ma chère Cosmo, a son utilité ici,_ répondit Rose du Temps en entrant. _Il fait équipe avec son frèr..._  
_ _Son frère ?_ Rétorqua la Roucarnage. _Tous ses frères sont morts !_ »

Contrairement à ce que Palkia pensait, le garçon ne piqua pas sa crise d'adolescent rebelle et semblait même très calme. D'une tranquillité sereine.

« _Je suis déjà parmi ma famille, équipe Fleur de Plume._ »

Étrangement, le binôme ne trouva rien à répliquer et la sérénité que l'humain dégageait les gagnèrent. Elles s'excusèrent de l'avoir traiter ainsi alors qu'elles ne le connaissaient pas, puis le titan toussa pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

« _Hum. Passons cet épisode, vous avez rapporter ce que je vous avait demandé ?_  
_ _Ah oui ! Je me disait bien qu'on avait oublier quelque chose,_ s'écria la gardevoir en fouillant son sac à trésors. _La voilà, Palkia !_ »

Celui-ci prit le morceau de papier que lui tendait la nymphe et retourna à son bureau.

« _Dis pas merci surtout...,_ grinça la roucarnage.  
_ _C'est quoi que vous avez donné ?_ Les interrogea le gecko.  
_ _Une carte de l'ancien monde, avant la PTP... Donc une carte du passé !_  
_ _C'est pour marquer les emplacements des Rouages du Temps, je me trompe ?_ Demanda l'humain. »

La gardevoir confirma sa question d'un hochement de tête. Oui, c'était pour les endroits des rouages.  
Le dragon se retourna vers les âmes jumelles et leurs donna une carte, marquer d'un X à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.

« _Pourquoi tu nous donnes la carte du passé maintenant ?_  
_ _Triples andouilles !_ Rugit Palkia. _Ce n'est pas celle du passé, c'est la carte du monde actuel !_  
_ _Ah._  
_ _Donc votre mission sera de trouver l'emplacement des Rouages du Temps et d'en marquer le lieu. Et vous ne reviendrez pas avant d'avoir les trois lieux restants, c'est comprit ?_  
_ _Ouais, clair comme de l'eau de roche !_ S'exclamèrent les frangins en cœur. »

Samuel secoua la tête pour chasser ce souvenir et se concentrer sur l'instant présent, ce que Cosmo avait vécu pour le regarder avec autant de haine ne le regardait pas. C'était la vie privé de la nymphe.  
Sans qu'il s'y attende, le garçon fut entrainé derrière un buisson par son frère. Peu de temps après, une escouade de pokémons passèrent sur le chemin qu'ils étaient quelques instants plus tôt. L'escouade était composée de deux groupe; le premier, dirigé par une magirêve, dégageait une aura aussi obscur et aussi froide que la mort tandis que le second groupe irradiait juste d'une froideur implacable.  
Des sbires de Dialga Primal, pensèrent les âmes jumelles.  
Le deuxième groupe s'arrêta et son chef, un noctunoir, se mit à râler.

« _On a fini la patrouille, Brume Pourpre, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à la poursuivre ?_ »

La dénommée Brume Pourpre se retourna vers son "collègue" et lui offrit son célèbre sourire de psychopathe.

« _Mais tout simplement pour le plaisir de sentir la vie s'échapper de mes proies, voyons ! Tu ne le savais pas encore, Soleil d'Ombre ?_ »

Soleil d'Ombre lui adressa un regard méprisant où les deux frères crurent y lire du dégout. Si le noctunoir fixait sa coéquipière avec tel regard, c'est que les atrocités qu'elle avait commis n'étaient pas imaginable.

« _...Pffff ! Fais donc comme bon te ne compte pas sur moi pour témoin de tes parties de "chasses", la prochaine fois ! Je resterai aux côtés de Maître Dialga pour le conseillé, comme je sais si bien le faire !_  
_ _Mais oui mais oui, la prochaine fois, tu resteras avec ton maitre chéri..._ »

Jugeant que la discussion n'avait plus rien d'intéressant, le duo se retourna, prêt à décampé quand ils retrouvèrent nez à nez avec...

* * *

 **Chapitre IX-De Nouveaux Alliés**

Le duo se retrouva nez à nez avec des Ténéfixs ! Six Ténéfixs même ! Avant que les adolescents puissent faire quoique ce soit, les mangeurs de joyaux maîtrisèrent les deux frères. Quatre les tennaient par les bras et les deux derniers les empêchaient de crier.  
Impuissants, ils durent observer la suite de la scène.

« _Bon... Continue sans moi. Je rentre à la Tour du Temps, Brume Pourpre._  
_ _Tant pis pour toi, tu vas rater le meilleur moment !_ Ricana cette dernière. »

Sans plus attendre, la Magirêve fit signe à ses subordonnés de la suivre et ils disparurent dans les sous-bois, laissant Samuel et Lame de Feuille seuls avec les ténéfixs et Soleil d'Ombre. Celui-ci resta quelques minutes immobile, à fixer le vague...  
Puis, il tourna la tête et d'un geste de sa patte, fit signe aux ténéfixs d'amener les prisonniers. Ceux-là tentèrent de se libérer mais les mangeurs de joyaux les tenaient fortement. Le Noctunoir mit son doigt devant son oeil, un peu comme pour dire « Chut ! Ne faîtes pas de bruit, elle pourrait revenir ! ». Les adolescents se calmèrent un peu, mais ils fusillaient le spectre du regard.  
Ce dernier les observa et finit par dire:

« _Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai ! Vous êtes les nouvelles recrues de la Résistance._ »

Les âmes jumelles se regardèrent, comment un sbire de Dialga Primal pouvait-il savoir cela ?

« _Rose du Temps m'a prévenue par télépathie que vous étiez partis en mission_ , répondit Soleil d'Ombre à leur question muette. _Je suis un agent infiltré et j'ai pour devoir de vous aider._  
_ _Hmmm !_  
_ _Ténéfixs, vous pouvez les laisser parler._  
_ _Enfin ! Bon... Tu as bien dit que ton devoir est de nous aider, nan ?_ Questionna Samuel.  
_ _Tu lui fais confiance ? C'est un sbire de Dialga Primal !_ Rétorqua le gecko. »

L'humain regarda son frère dans les yeux; celui-ci observa alors le Noctunoir. Son aura n'était plus la même que précédemment. Elle était plus chaude, plus claire, plus chaleureuse et elle était d'un gris lumineux presque blanc. Le Massko comprit que le spectre cachait son aura sous une autre qu'il s'était lui-même créé.

« _Depuis un moment maintenant, nous avons des Lucarios dans nos rangs_ , expliqua t-il, _je ne devait pas être découvert._  
_ _...Pour en revenir à nos Wattouats, est-ce que tu connais l'emplacement des rouages ?_ »

Tout en gardant le regard rivé sur le ninja de la forêt, le conseillé répondit:

« _...Oui. Étant autrefois le bras droit de Maître Dialga, j'en connais les emplacements, effectivement._  
_ _Tu pourrais nous indiquer le chemin du rouage le plus proche ?_ Demanda le garçon.  
_ _Bien sûr ! Auriez-vous une carte ?_ »

L'adolescent sortit la carte de sa sacoche (c'était plus pratique pour le duo si Samuel la gardait) et la déplia.  
Daignant enfin à rompre leur duel silencieux, Soleil d'Ombre s'approcha de l'humain. Il leurs montra leur position actuelle - la Forêt Grise - et leurs indiqua le lieu de leur prochaine destination ainsi que le chemin pour s'y rendre.  
Ceci fait, le spectre leurs fixa un rendez-vous pour leurs révéler les autres emplacements et leurs souhaita bonne chance; ils en auraient bien besoin pour la suite.  
Le Noctunoir observait pensivement les deux frères débattre s'ils devaient oui ou non, lui faire confiance. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, Soleil d'Ombre leva l'œil au ciel.

« _Oh Arceus, puisse que ces jeunes gens réussissent ! Je ne pourrais supporter éternellement cette noirceur qui dévore mon âme._ »

Il s'en alla à son tour avec ses compagnons sous le regard amusé d'une paire d'yeux qui avait assistée à toute la scène.

* * *

 **Chapitre X-La Forêt de Vie**

Le duo avait réussit à sortir de la forêt sans croiser Brume Pourpre et se dirigeait à présent vers la Forêt de Vie -un nom plutôt ironique, selon eux; là où Soleil d'Ombre leurs avaient indiquer qu'il y avait un Rouage du Temps. Si le massko avait accorder sa confiance au Noctunoir, il n'en restait pas moins prudent.

« _On est bientôt arrivé ?_  
_ _Patience, Lame. On y est presque. Tu vois les grands arbres, là ? Une fois passés, on sera da..._ »

Samuel se tut; il avait entendu un long hurlement provenant de derrière. C'était un des sous-fifres de la magirêve, un grahyena.

« _Tu crois qu'ils ont trouvé notre piste ?_ Demanda Sam, inquiet.  
_ _Dans le doute, y a qu'une chose à faire: courons !_ »

Les deux frères coururent jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'entendirent plus les hurlements de la meute. Quand le duo s'arrêta enfin, le cadet se posa contre un arbre pour récupérer, il était complétement essoufflé ! Immédiatement, des frissons lui parcoururent le dos et il fut pris de vertige.

Tandis que la forêt reprit ses couleurs habituelles, des voix enfantines et joyeuses se firent entendre. Des enfants pokémons jouaient dans une clairière avec un petit chat rose qui volait. Derrière eux, il y avait une étoile métallique à six branche; elle diffusait une douce lueur bleu-vert.

Dès que le garçon revint à lui, il raconta sa vision au gecko, prouvant ainsi Soleil d'Ombre était digne de confiance. Une fois l'emplacement marqué, la carte rangée, nos deux compères s'enfoncèrent dans les bois. Les hurlements reprirent de plus belle et commençaient à se rapprocher, il leurs fallait partir de cette forêt le plus vite possible !  
Ils couraient dans la forêt pour essayer de distancer les Grahyenas mais ces derniers semblaient se rapprocher toujours plus. Au bout d'un moment, ils déboulèrent dans une clairière où trônait, au fond, le Rouage du Temps.

« _Merde ! Si Brume Pourpre nous trouve ici, elle va comprendre nos intentions ! Il faut qu'on casse de là !_  
_ _Humm... Dans ce cas, on est mal partit puisqu'on est encerclé, Sam._ »

Le garçon eu recours à l'aura et vit que son frère disait vrai. Ils étaient bel et bien encerclés mais pourquoi n'attaquaient-ils pas ? Ils avaient pourtant l'avantage du nombre ! En plus de l'aura des grahyenas, l'humain en ressentait une autre, plus forte, plus diabolique et plus noire encore !

« _...Brume Pourpre !_ Chuchota Samuel.  
_ _Et bien les enfants, on veut sauver le monde en changeant l'histoire ?_  
_ _Et alors, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu t'en fous, toi, tu ce que tu veux, c'est tuer des gens !_  
_ _Ne lui parle pas,_ s'écria Lame de Feuille, _elle nous provoque pour obtenir les informations qu'elle désire !_  
_ _Mais c'est qu'il est intelligent, ce petit Massko ! Et si tu me disait que je veux savoir, puisque de toute façon, vous allez mourir !_  
_ _Alors là, tu rêves éveillée, ma grande !_ Lui rétorqua le gecko.  
_ _Tu peux toujours aller crever en enfer, on te dira que dalle !_ Renchérit l'adolescent.  
_ _...Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous allez mourir ici et maintenant ! Grahyenas, Vibrobscur !_ »

La meute entière lança simultanément l'attaque, ce qui créa une explosion. Et qui dit explosion, dit fumée ! Ils durent donc attendre qu'elle se dissipe. Lorsqu'elle le fut, il n'y avait plus personne...  
Ne sentant pas les attaques arrivées sur eux, le duo ouvrit les yeux. En face d'eux se trouvait un chat rose qui flottait; il avait l'air sérieux, ce qui créait un contraste avec la vision du garçon. Celui-ci reconnu immédiatement le légendaire.

« _Mew !_ S'écria Samuel. _Tu vas bien ?_  
_ Très bien, merci de t'en préoccuper.  
_ _Je me trompe ou tu nous as téléportés ?_ Demanda le massko après avoir observé l'endroit où ils se trouvaient.  
_ _Exacte. Mais vous devez partir à présent, elle ne va pas tarder à se mettre à votre poursuite._  
_ _D'accord ! Merci encore Mew !_ »

Une fois que les deux résistants furent partit, le félin psychique se tourna vers le vortex dimensionnel - sur sa gauche, à la surface d'un arbre - d'où l'on pouvait voir Giratina.

« _Tu penses qu'ils seront capable d'aller jusqu'au bout ?_ Questionna t-il le dragon spectral.  
_ _Oh,_ fit ce dernier, _avec de la volonté et de la détermination, on peut tout faire. Même ce qu'il nous semble impossible._  
_ _J'espère pour nous que tu as raison..._  
_ _...Ah ! Mew, enfants en danger au nord-ouest de ta position !_  
_ _Bien. À plus tard._ »

Dans la clairière de la Forêt de Vie.

« _Humm... Ils m'ont échappés...mais peu m'importe ! TOI !_ Aboya la spectre en désignant un Grahyena. _Va transmettre à Dialga Primal que j'ai trouvé de nouveaux résistants qui veulent changer l'histoire !_  
_ _Bien Dame Brume Pourpre,_ répondit le subalterne avant de filer en quatrième vitesse. »

Pour sa part, la Magirève et sa meute partirent à la poursuite des rebelles sans attendre le missionnaire. Elle savait déjà que que le titan d'acier lui donnerait carte blanche pour supprimer ces deux gêneurs !

* * *

 **Chapitre XI-La Contre-Attaque de Dialga Primal !**

Sur le pinacle, au sommet de la Tour du Temps, le dragon temporel lançait des Ultralasers dans le vide détruisait parfois des rochers figés dans l'air. Dialga Primal était en pleine crise d'inversion, ça ne lui arrivait que rarement mais lorsqu'elles survenaient, sa partie lumineuse essayait de reprendre le contrôle. Cependant, il n'était pas assez fort pour prendre le dessus sur son double obscur qui le faisait à nouveau plonger dans les tréfonds de leur âme.  
La bête sans émotions redescendit dans ses quartiers, salle située juste en-dessous du Pinacle du Temps.  
Aussitôt que celui-ci fut rentré, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et claqua contre le mur. Le grahyena venait de faire une entrée fracassante. Il reprit quelques instants son souffle car un sprint depuis la Forêt de Vie était vraiment essoufflant.

« _Pourquoi donc viens-tu me rendre visite, grahyena ?_ demanda le tyran de sa voix grave et rauque.  
_ _J'ai...han...quelque chose...han han...à vous dire...han han...Maitre Dia..._  
_ _NE M'APPELLE PAS AINSI !_ »

Le diamant poitrail se mit à briller d'un éclat rouge maléfique, signifiant que le titan était dans une colère noire !  
Le loup ténébreux se coucha sur le sol en couinant tout en plaquant ses oreilles contre son crâne. Ce dernier avait oublié qu'il lui était interdit de le nommer comme ça, seuls Soleil d'Ombre et les ténéfixs le pouvaient. Jusqu'à maintenant, ceux qui avaient le malheur de l'appeler "Maitre Dialga" s'étaient fait tuer.

« _Dis-moi immédiatement ce pour quoi tu es venu avant que je ne t'écrase comme un vulgaire chenipan !_ Ordonna la divinité d'un ton méprisant.  
_ _O-oui Seigneur...,_ bégaya le pokémon lupin. _D-Da-Dame Brume Pourpre à trouvée deux résistants qui cherchent à modifié l'histoire._  
_ _Visiblement, raser Mer-Grise n'a pas été suffisant... Décris-les-moi !_  
_ _Y avait un massko accompagné d'un humain._  
_ _Un... humain ? Je les croyais tous morts..._ »

Un humain trouvé sur l'emplacement d'un Rouage du Temps... Cela ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose...

« _Grahyena !_ Aboya Dialga Primal. _Retourne dire à Brume Pourpre que si elle ne m'apporte pas rapidement leur tête, j'enverrais mes Lieutenants à leurs poursuite !_ »

Le serviteur ne se fit pas prier et déguerpit sans attendre.  
La divinité avait un mauvais pressentiment, il se savait qu'eux réussiraient là où les autres avaient échoués s'il ne leurs faisait pas obstacle. Ce dernier fit appeler les moins puissants de ses grands guerriers pour leurs confier une mission capitale, celle de supprimer les gêneurs et se débarrasser des incompétents si nécessaire...

Les six implacables Lieutenants partir sans attendre. Ils se séparèrent en deux groupe de trois et prirent chacun leurs chemins. Le premier trio s'envola du haut de la tour, fondant les cieux tandis que les trois autres voyageaient par la voie terrestre, bravant montagnes et forêts à la poursuite des hérétiques...

* * *

 **Chapitre XII-La Résistance Invisible du Monde Inversé**

Depuis le Monde Inversé, le dragon spectral avait assisté à la scène et ce qu'il venait de voir ne lui plaisait pas du tout...  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les pokémons et légendaire rescapés se rassemblèrent dans le hall du palais de Giratina; tous se demandaient pour qu'elle raison la divinité des dimensions les avait conviés. Le concerné ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux pour leurs expliquer la situation. S'ils furent heureux d'apprendre que la quête des adolescents avançait bien, nombre de pokémons furent choqués d'entendre QUI Dialga Primal avait envoyer à leurs poursuite.

« _Tu n'es pas sérieux, Giratina ? Il n'aurait quand même pas fait ça !_  
_ _Malheureusement si, Zygarde... Mon regretté frère a bel et bien envoyer Entei, Suicune, Raiku, Sulfura, Artikodin et Électhor à leurs trousses._  
_ _Et en plus, il sont traqués par Brume Pourpre,_ gémit un jeune chimpenfeu, _nous sommes tous foutus !_  
_ _Nan, pas encore mon jeune ami. Nous allons aider Samuel et Lame de Feuille du mieux que nous pouvons, surtout lorsqu'ils seront face aux trios légendaires._  
_ _Mais... comment ?_  
_ _En nous servant des portails que je crée. Une fois connecté à l'autre monde, vous n'aurez plus qu'à lancer vos plus puissante attaques sans que nos ennemis ne sache d'où elles viennent._  
_ _Bien pensé,_ admit Kyurem.  
_ _Giratina...,_ demanda une delcatty, _pourquoi n'avoir rien fait pour empêcher l'extermination de Mer-Grise ?_ »

La divinité prit un air sombre, comme s'il repensait à la tragédie qu'il n'avait pu qu'observé, impuissant.

« _...Que j'intervienne ou pas, cela n'aurait rien changer; ils seraient morts, moi avec et vous ne seriez pas ici aujourd'hui._  
_ _Parce qu'il est si puissant que ça ?! Assez pour arriver à vous tuez ?!_  
_ _De ce que j'ai pu observé,_ fit remarqué le dragon spectral, _la puissance des légendaires se démultiplie lorsqu'ils sont dans le même état que nos six amis..._ »

Quand l'assemblée prit fin, chacun partit dans son coin pour réfléchir à ce qu'il a été dit. Dans une prairie fleurie, en compagnie des derniers shaymins de l'espèce, le serpent à plume et le dragon glaçon discutaient.

« _Kyurem... Comment penses-tu qu'ils réagiront le jour où ils apprendront que l'assassin de leurs parents et de leurs amis n'est autre qu'Yveltal ?_  
_ _À mon avis, Samuel et Lame de Feuille pourraient ne pas le lui pardonner et pire encore, le haïr !_  
_ _...Si jamais leur pureté s'affaiblissait, crois-tu qu'ils passeront de l'autre côté ?_  
_ _De l'autre côté ? Que veux-tu dire, Zygarde ?_  
_ _Je veux dire que si leur esprit est imprégné par la haine et la vengeance, il se pourrait que cette haine prenne le dessus et qu'ils deviennent des serviteurs de Dialga Primal._  
_ _Pourvu que cela n'arrive pas... Ces petits sont nôtre dernier espoir !_ »

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII-Shinobu l'explorateur !**

Depuis qu'ils avaient quittés Mew dans cette forêt, le duo courut le plus longtemps possible, espérant mettre de la distance entre eux et la spectre. Lorsqu'ils empruntèrent un tournant de la montagne, le gecko stoppa son frère.

« _Reposons-nous un peu, elle ne devrait pas nous rattraper avant un bon moment._  
_ _Tu en es sûr ?_ lui demanda le garçon en activant malgré lui l'Aura.  
_ _Sûr ! Mais c'est pas seulement pour ça que je me suis arrêté, petit-frère._  
_ _Quoi donc ?_  
_ _Brume Pourpre est surement entrain de nous suivre à la trace, en continuant, nous risquons de lui livrer notre allié sur un plateau d'argent._ »

L'humain n'avait pas penser à ça. Il serait en effet déplorable de perdre un allié comme Soleil d'Ombre qui connaissait si bien les emplacement des Rouages du Temps.

« _D'accord frangin, mais dans ce cas, com..._ »

Le garçon se tut. Il avait sentit quelque chose.

« _Lame,_ chuchota t-il _, je crois que quelqu'un nous suit._ »

Le gecko activa l'Aura à son tour. Il proposa à son frère d'avancer un peu, pour voir s'ils étaient bien suivis.  
Au bout d'une trentaine de pas, le duo put constater qu'on les filaient. Restait à savoir si le pokémon en question était à la solde de Brume Pourpre. Pour cela, nos deux compères se posèrent à découvert, de sorte à ce que leur poursuivant puisse s'approcher d'eux facilement.  
Celui-ci ne se douta de rien et s'approcha sans prendre de précautions. Il s'agissait d'un amphinobi mâle, plutôt âgé, qui au vu de son aura, ne pouvait qu'être un ami.

Le massko se retourna vers lui et tapota le sol, entre lui et Samuel, pour lui faire signe de s'asseoir. Le mâle se figea pendant quelque secondes; cela faisait si longtemps qu'il avait pas eu droit à un acte de gentillesse. Il se reprit et se plaça entre les frères.

« _Alors c'est vous les résistants de la rumeur ?_ Les questionna la grenouille bleue. _Vous contez vraiment le faire jusqu'au bout ?_  
_ _Oui_ , expliqua le lézard végétal, _tout le monde à le droit de vivre la vie qu'on se choisit, pas une vie de peur, de survie et de traque._  
_ _Ce n'est pas seulement pour nous, pour tous les êtres vivants qui peuplent la surface de cette terre. Même s'il y en a qui ne mérite pas la vie qu'on leur offre..._ , marmonna l'humain.»

Lame de Feuille ferma les yeux; il savait parfaitement de qui l'adolescent parlait.

« _Enfaite, se serait mieux de faire les présentations, nan?_ Demanda Sam.  
_ _Bonne idée_ , s'écria le gecko. _Je suis Leaf et mon compagnon, le dernier humain sur terre, est Soren. Je pense qu'il inutile de préciser que nous sommes de la Résistance._  
 __ Quant à moi, je suis Shinobu, un explorateur anciennement membre de l'équipe Ninja,_ dit le ninja bleu _._  
 __ Un explorateur ? L'équipe Ninja ? C'est quoi exactement ?_ l'interrogea Sam alias Soren _._  
 __ Je vais vous l'expliquer, mais pas ici. Des oreilles indiscrètes pourraient nous entendre et nous sommes à découverts._ »

Un peu plus loin, dans une grotte naturellement creusée par la foudre et l'eau, l'explorateur expliqua à ses nouveaux compagnons ce qu'était les explorateurs, les sauveteurs et leurs conta ses aventures au sein de la guilde Grondoudou avec ses deux amis de l'équipe Ninja. Celle-ci était autrefois composée de trois membres, Shinobu l'amphinobi, Zénith le braségali et Tilleul le jungko. Le meneur, Tilleul, était mort, assassiner par Brume Pourpre et Zénith avait littéralement évaporé, si bien que le ninja bleu se demandait souvent s'il était toujours en vie. Leaf et Soren racontèrent à leur tour les épreuves par lesquelles ils avaient dû passé.  
Brusquement, la discussion revint sur la spectre.

« _Mais franchement_ , S'écria l'humain, _elle doit être tordue pour appréciée ce monde !_

_ _Je suis entièrement d'accord, Soren, mais Brume Pourpre n'a plus sa tête depuis longtemps_ , dit l'amphinobi. »

Les deux compagnons clignèrent des yeux. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient vu la psychopathe, sa tête était bien encrée sur ses épaules.

« _C'est une expression pour dire qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête,_ expliqua le ninja _. Au temps révolus de la belle époque, elle était déjà comme ça._

 __ Comment le savez-vous ?_ demanda le garçon _._

 __ Vous pouvez me tutoyer si vous voulez. J'en sais quelque chose parce qu'on la croisait souvent durant nos missions. La seule différence avec maintenant, c'est qu'elle est à la botte de Dialga Primal._ »

Ne sachant pas quoi dire pour relancer la discussion, le silence s'installa. Chacun semblaient s'être perdu dans ses pensées. Shinobu remonta un peu sa grande langue rose qui lui servait d'écharpe, puis toussa pour s'éclairer la voix.

« _Alors voilà,_ commença t-il _, je voulais vous demandez... Accepteriez-vous de me laissé participer à votre quête ?_

 __ Évidemment !_ S'exclamèrent en chœur les deux frères. »

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV-Prochaine Destination**

Tandis que les adolescents discutaient tranquillement dans la grotte avec Shinobu d'où pourraient être cacher les derniers Rouage du Temps, une épaisse et grise main se posa sur l'épaule du garçon. Celui-ci étrangla un cri dans sa gorge et sursauta violemment. Désireux de savoir ce qui avait mit son équipier dans cet état, Leaf se retourna brusquement, lui donnant le tournis.

« _Ma parole_ , s'écria une voix qui ne était pas inconnue, _vous êtes à cran tous les deux !_ »

Tout en observant le nouvel arrivant, Shinobu frictionna les épaules de Soren en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants à l'oreille. Lorsque sa tête arrêta de lui donner le tournis, le gecko leva ses yeux vert méfiants vers l'intrus. Reconnaissant Soleil d'Ombre, il lui somma de ne plus jamais les surprendre ainsi.

« _Vu l'effet que cela cause à ton partenaire, je prendrai gare de ne plus recommencer,_ assura le spectre.  
 __ Tu ne t'es pas fait suivre au moins ?_ le soupçonna le massko.  
 __ Crois-tu sincèrement que je voudrai ruiné la seule chance de rendre à Maitre Dialga son état normal_ _?_ »

Le reptile vert sonda le spectre grâce à l'aura et sut que leur allié disait la vérité. Il ne les trahirait jamais car ils étaient le dernier espoir !

« _Tu es venu nous révéler les derniers emplacements des rouages, Soleil d'Ombre ?_ lui demanda Soren dont le cœur battait encore furieusement dans sa poitrine.  
 __ Tout à fait, mon jeune ami. Mais avant cela... faîtes-vous partit de la Résistance ?_  
 __ Nullement, répondit la grenouille ninja, je suis un explorateur... enfin j'étais._  
 __ Contez-vous les aider dans la tâche qui les incombent ?_ »

L'Amphinobi hocha affirmativement le tête, il suivrait ses jeunes jusqu'à la mort ! Ce point étant régler, le Noctunoir reporta son attention sur l'humain.

« _As-tu bonne mémoire, mon garçon ? lui demanda t-il._ »

Ce dernier hocha la tête, il avait très bonne mémoire !

« _Fort bien ! Aurais-tu l'obligeance de déroulé ta carte, que je puisse te montrer où sont les derniers rouages ?_ »

Soren - alias Samuel - déroula la carte à plat sur le sol et le spectre lui indiqua les lieux.  
Ayant fait sa part du travail, Soleil d'Ombre disparu en leur souhaitant bonne chance; ils en auront bien besoin dans les moments avenir.

N'arrivant pas à se mettre d'accord sur l'endroit où se rendre, les adolescents demandèrent à Shinobu son opinion.

« _Le mieux serait de se rendre d'abord à la Caverne de Crista... pardon, la Caverne Glacée._  
_ _On aurait pas à couper à travers le continent_ , approuva le Massko.  
_ _Se sera donc notre prochaine destination_ , déclara l'humain. _Cap sur la Caverne Glacée !_ »

* * *

 **Chapitre XV-La Caverne Glacée**

Le trajet jusqu'à la Caverne Glacée fut long et mouvementé. De temps à autre, le trio avait croisé Brume Pourpre et sa meute sur leur route. S'étant mit un point d'honneur à ne pas finir dans les griffes de la spectre, ils les semaient à chaque fois.  
Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés à destination, le groupe souffla un peu à l'entrée de la caverne. Profitant d'un peu de répit, les trois compagnons vérifièrent leur stock de téléorbe, au cas où les choses tourneraient mal puis ils s'enfoncèrent dans le donjon.  
Soren, Leaf et Shinobu progressaient vite; plus personne ne fréquentait ce lieu. Les trois compères admirèrent les murs couvert de cristaux de glace bien qu'ils n'y voyaient pas grand choses. Ils finirent par débouchés dans une vaste pièce où trônait trois cristaux aussi grand que l'explorateur.

La grenouille ninja observa ses cadets s'approchés de ces derniers, l'air intéressé, avant de les prévenir:

« _C'est un cul de sac, nous ne pourrons pas aller plus loin._  
_ _Le rouage est pourtant bien là, Soleil d'Ombre ne nous mentirai pas sur ce genre de choses_ , rétorqua l'humain.  
_ _Je ne lui fais pas confiance_ , dit le Massko, _mais je suis d'accord avec Soren._ »

Le garçon toucha le cristal devant lequel il était et celui-ci devint vert. Il poussa un hoquet de surprise et se tourna vers ses ainés. Si l'explorateur en fut aussi étonner, le lézard vert sembla plutôt se souvenir de quelque chose.

« _Mais oui_ , s'écria t-il. _Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?_ »

Ayant lu les pensées son partenaire, l'adolescent souria. Lui aussi se souvenait des légendes parlant de Créfadet. Ce pokémon maintenait l'équilibre du monde par la seule force de sa volonté, disait-on. Cependant, ce que Leaf et Soren connaissait de lui, s'était que Dialga lui avait jadis confié la garde d'un Rouage du Temps.

« _La légende disait que Créfadet aimait beaucoup les cristaux_ , ajouta Leaf qui n'avait rien perdu du raisonnement de l'humain. _Elle disait également qu'à force de vivre dans cet environnement, son âme en même prit la couleur..._  
_ _Shinobu, de quelle couleur étaient les cristaux quand tu faisais tes missions ici ?_ demanda le garçon qui voyait où le pokémon plante voulait en venir.  
_ _La plupart étaient bleus_ , répondit l'Amphinobi. »

Sans se concerter, les deux jeunes se mirent à toucher les cristaux jusqu'à ce que les trois soient bleus. Le sol se mettant soudainement à trembler, le trio recula de quelques pas.  
Un gigantesque cristal bleu de la taille de Palkia surgit de la terre. Un trou était creusé à l'intérieur semblait indiqué la suite du donjon.

« _Vous auriez été de bon explorateurs_ , les complimenta Shinobu. »

Les concernés sourirent à cette idée. Si être explorateur consistait à exploré et résoudre les énigmes des donjons mystères, alors oui, ils auraient bien aimé en être un.

Un par un, le groupe s'engagea dans le cristal géant.

Pendant ce temps, dehors, un hurlement retentit dans la nuit éternelle. Brume Pourpre apparut aussitôt auprès de son subordonné.

« _Dame Brume Pourpre, j'ai retrouvé la trace des fugitifs !_  
_ _Bien Grayhena. Où la piste mène t-elle ?_  
_ _À la Caverne Glacée !_ »

* * *

 **Chapitre XVI-Le Lac Turquoise**

Dans un premier temps, le trio fut éblouit par la lumière qui régnait à l'intérieur des tunnels, plus grands que les précédents.

« _De... de la lumière ?_ s'égaya Soren qui gardait ses yeux grand ouvert malgré la brulure que lui brovoquait cette vision. _Mais comment c'est possible ?_  
_ _Je croyais que l'ombre perpétuelle avait tout anhiler sur son passage..._ , murmura le ninja, ému.  
_ _Je sais pourquoi cet endroit à été épargner, c'est parce que personne n'avait découvert ce passage avant nous_ , déclama Leaf. _L'endroit étant inaccessible à la PTP, il est rester tel quel._  
_ _J'ai beau être venu des centaines de fois, je n'avais jamais penser qu'il y aurait pu y avoir une entré souterraine_ , avoua Shinobu. »

Les trois compères avancèrent d'une vingtaine de pas avant que l'humain leur annonça que la spectre avait retrouver leur piste et qu'elle arriverait bientôt au cristal géant.  
Alors, toute discrétion oublier, ils s'élancèrent dans les tunnels en courant.

En débarquant dans la pièce à l'immense cristal, Brume Pourpre et la meute de Grayhena durent fermer les yeux car la lumière les poignardaient. Ils ressortirent prestement de la caverne.

« _Dame Brume Pourpre, nous ne pouvons les suivre dans ce... cette... cette maléfique lumière !_  
_ _Je le sais bien, Grayhena !_ rétorqua cette dernière. _C'est pour cela que allons les attendre ici et leur tendre une embuscade._ »

La meute se répartit donc autour de la sortie et se tapit sur le sol, près à étripés les trois hérétiques dès qu'ils sortiront.

Shinobu, Leaf et Soren ne s'arrêtèrent pas avant de débouchés dans une immense salle naturellement creusée. En l'observant, ils oublièrent instantanément la psychopathe qui rodait un peu haut. De magnifiques cristaux passant par toutes les teintes de bleus jonchaient les murs et les quelques colonnes de pierres qui soutenaient le plafond de la grotte. Il y avait également un lac transparent au reflets cristallins dont le centre était éclairé d'une douce lueur émeraude.

« _Waaaaaaah... Je... j'ai pas de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens_ , dit le garçon, les yeux plein d'étoiles.  
_ _Moi non plus_ , murmura le Massko en plongeant sa patte droite dans l'eau. »

Ne pouvant se retenir davantage, le gecko posa son sac à terre, sauta à l'eau et invita ses compagnons à le rejoindre. L'humain ne fit pas prier. Il remit la carte à Shinobu avant de plonger tête la première dans les eaux cristallines du lac.  
Soudain revenus en enfance, les deux adolescents se mirent à s'éclaboussés tel des bambins. L'explorateur ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant leur jeu enfantin, après tout, ils n'étaient encore que des enfants.  
Puis il fouilla le sac de Leaf pour trouver de quoi noter l'emplacement du rouage. Cela fait, il s'assit pour surveiller ses deux compères. La grenouille bleu n'avait eu le cœur à les empêcher de jouer.  
Heure passa ainsi et c'est à ce moment là que les effets du temps se manifestèrent. Les deux amis sortirent précipitamment du lac en se tordirent de douleur tout en tenant leur ventre.  
Shinobu remonta son écharpe-langue, quelque chose n'allait pas. Lorsqu'on avait faim... Mais oui ! La faim ! Depuis quand n'avaient-ils pas manger ? L'Amphinobi ne s'en souvenait plus mais s'il n'agissait pas rapidement, ils allaient bientôt mourir de faim.  
En cherchant une téléorbe dans le sac du pokémon plante, le ninja s'aperçut que ses yeux commençait à se fermer tous seuls. Nan, pensa t-il, il ne faut pas... que je dorme ! Avec lenteur, il finit par mettre la patte sur l'objet tant convoité. Ses jambes se dérobèrent alors sous lui. Il rampa jusqu'à ses camarades et brisa l'orbe.  
Il y eu une explosion de lumière, puis l'instant d'après, ils n'y avait plus personne.

Le trio se retrouvèrent éjecter au beau milieu d'une plaine jonché de dunes aussi dur que la glace. Ils restèrent longtemps à terre, attendant que la douleur et le sommeil les quitte. Quand les rebelles purent enfin se lever, ils constatèrent que leur corps était parcourut de blessures. Cependant, cela n'était pas grave ici, puisque le temps n'avait cours.  
Désorientés car ils n'avaient jamais vu un tel paysage, les adolescents sondèrent leur entourage avec l'aura. Il n'y avait pas de présence hostile près d'eux.  
La grenouille bleue déroula la carte pour leur montrer où ils étaient.

« _Nous sommes en plein désert_ , leur apprit-ils. _Dans le Désert Gris._  
_ _Eh ben_ , s'écria le garçon, _on a de la chance d'avoir été téléporté là._  
_ _Dites_ , s'exclama le gecko, _puisqu'on est les premiers à avoir découvert ce lac souterrain, on pourrait lui donner lui donner un nom, vous croyez pas ?_ »

L'explorateur et l'humain l'approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

« _J'avais dans l'idée de le nommer le Lac de Cristal._  
_ _Ça copierait la Caverne Glacée car je suis sûr qu'avant, ce donjon s'appelait la Caverne de Cristal. J'ai raison, n'est pas Shinobu ?_ demanda le garçon.  
_ _Oui, Soren. Le donjon s'appelait bien comme ça avant._  
_ _Donc tu proposes quoi ?_ l'interrogea le Massko.  
_ _Pourquoi pas le Lac Turquoise ? L'eau du lac était aussi bleu clair que cette pierre précieuse._  
_ _Va pour le Lac Turquoise_ , déclara Leaf. _Maintenant dépêchons-nous, Brume Pourpre pourrait nous retrouvés à tout moment._ »

Une fois avoir reprit leurs affaires, ils se mirent en route sans savoir quel danger venait de les trouvés...

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII-La Capture**

Les trois marchaient rapidement et ne mirent pas longtemps à attendre la fin du désert où il y avait des trous plus ou moins larges. Se demandant si c'était normal, l'humain et le reptile vert se tournèrent vers Shinobu. Celui-ci leur apprit que ces trous étaient autrefois des sables mouvants, des tourbillons de sable qui avalaient les malheureux qui mettaient le pied dedans.  
Les adolescents sondèrent le trou et furent étonnés de trouver des galeries souterraines. Mais après tout, ça n'avait rien d'extraordinaire venant de Créffolet, l'être de l'émotion. C'est elle qui avait donné aux premiers êtres vivants sur la planète, humains comme pokémons, une âme. Car sans émotions, ils n'étaient rien sinon une loque vidée de touts sentiments tel ce qu'était devenu Dialga.

« _Vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée d'y allez ?_  
_ _Oui, comme ça, on connaitra les tunnels à l'avance. Y a quelque qui te tracasse, Shinobu ?_  
_ _J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Soren. J'ai peur qu'il nous arrive quelque chose de terrible._  
_ _Là dedans ?_ le questionna Leaf en pointant le trou de sa griffe.  
_ _Nan. Quand nous en ressortirons._  
_ _Ne t'inquiète pas, Shinobu. Nous avons encore quelques téléorbes, on s'en servira si le danger est trop grand._ »

Rassuré, le bactérien suivit ses compagnons dans le trou et ils commencèrent leur descente.  
Soren et Leaf auraient pu rentrés sur le champ à la Forêt Crépuscule avec le ninja mais ils avaient choisit d'explorer les galeries pour savoir s'y repérer dans le passé, scellant ainsi leur perte...

Pendant ce temps, à la Tour du Temps.  
Devant son plus fidèle serviteur, Soleil d'Ombre, le titan tournait en rond dans ses quartiers. L'agent double n'avait encore jamais vu son maître dans un tel état d'ébriété et voulut donc savoir ce qu'il le perturbait ainsi.

« _L'humain que Brume Pourpre a rencontrée lors d'une de ses patrouilles, il est le dernier de son espèce..._  
 __ Oui, Maître Dialga et lorsque nous l'aurons exécuter, la race humaine aura disparue pour de bon._ »

La divinité du temps fixa le cyclope dans l'œil et il sembla à ce dernier que le regard du légendaire s'adoucisse.  
 _  
_  
« _Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Soleil d'Ombre. Cet humain est un être à part dans sa race; il est le dernier Visionnaire en vie._  
 __ Cet humain... aurait donc la Temporâle. Est-ce cela qui vous angoisse ?_  
 __ D'une certaine manière oui. Il pourrait déjouer le sort que je lui réserve, à lui et son compagnon, et finalement accomplirent ce que nous redoutons tous: modifier le passé !_  
 __ En parlant de cela, j'aurais une faveur à demander, Maître Dialga._  
 __ Parle m'en._  
 __ Pourriez-vous me faire l'honneur de me laisser gracier les hérétiques, lorsque nous les aurons entre nos griffes ?_  
 __ Je contais le faire moi-même, pour que cela serve d'exemple au peuple mais puisque tu en fais la demande, je veux bien te laisser t'en charger._ »

Le spectre s'inclina devant son maitre avant de s'évaporer de ses appartements. Il réapparut au sommet de la tour avec l'intention de transmettre aux Lieutenants de ramener vivant le trio.

Une fois l'exploration du Lac Souterrain terminée, le petit groupe était revenu sur ses pas et tant bien que mal, les trois compères avaient réussit à sortir. Ayant fini la quête que leur avait confier Palkia, ils entreprirent de retourner à la Forêt Crépuscule.  
Ils passaient dans un canyon lorsque le gecko fut attaqué par un éclair. Ses deux compagnons le rejoignirent pour voir s'il était blessé.

« _Tout va bien partenaire ?_  
_ _O-oui... je vais bien Soren._  
_ _Nous devons partir maintenant et vite !_ s'écria le ninja dont le mauvais pressentiment revenait.  
_ _Malheureusement pour vous..._ , fit une voix d'outre-tombe, _votre voyage prend fin ici !_ »

Les membres du trio levèrent la tête et blêmirent en voyant à qui appartenait cette voix. Devant eux se tenaient les chiens élémentaires, Entei, Suicune et Raiku. Ce dernier portait dans sa gueule le sac du Massko. Le fauve de la foudre le laissa tomber sur le sable et lacéra le pauvre objet et son contenu jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient complètement détruit.  
Merde, pensa l'humain, nous ne sommes pas de taille à les affrontés mais nous n'avons plus le choix.

« _De toutes façon, nous sommes trop près du but pour reculer désormais,_ renchérit le gecko. _Préparez-vous à combattre, compagnons !_ »

Bien que tremblant de peur, Leaf, Soren et Shinobu défendirent bravement leur vie, usant de ruse et d'adresses contre les Lieutenants. S'ils arrivaient à peu près à contenir le trio légendaire, ils furent rapidement dépassés lorsque les rapaces du chaos vinrent en renfort. Malgré qu'ils savaient pertinemment qu'ils étaient perdus, les rebelles continuaient à se battre car ils voulaient offrir aux enfants et aux adultes un monde où ils pourraient vivre dans la joie et l'insouciance.  
Des attaques surgirent de nul part pour frapper les sous-fifres de Dialga Primal. Ces derniers ne s'occupèrent plus des hérétiques, surpris de ne pas trouver leurs agresseurs dans les parages. Les rebelles, aussi étonnés que leurs ennemis, ne se posèrent pas de questions sur leurs alliés invisibles et fuir à toutes jambes.  
Cependant, Raiku était loin d'être stupide et s'aperçut que leurs proies tentaient de s'échapper. Il allait fondre sur eux avec la ferme intention de supprimer leur misérable vie lorsqu'il reçut l'ordre télépathique de Soleil d'Ombre, précisant que son maitre les voulait vivant. Ses collègues avaient également capter l'instruction et ignorèrent donc les offensives qui pleuvaient sur eux.  
Les résistants eurent tout juste le temps de voir qu'ils étaient soulever dans les airs avant sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Depuis le Monde Inversé, son repaire, Giratina et ses réfugiés ne purent qu'observés impuissants leur dernier espoir s'envoler en direction de la Tour du Temps où une mort certaine les attendaient...

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII-La Tour du Temps**

Leaf fut le premier à sortir du coma. Désorienté, il observa la pièce où il se trouvait, un cachot et constata qu'il y était seul. Cela voulait dire que pour une raison où une autre, on avait décidé de les séparer les uns des autres.  
Le gecko attendit que sa tête ne lui tourne plus pour se lever et demanda à son gardien, un Lucario, de lui dire où était détenu ses compagnons. Le loup le dévisagea un instant avant de pointer de la patte deux cellules où étaient étendu l'humain et le ninja.

« _Soren ! Shinobu !_ cria le pokémon plante en se tenant aux barreaux de sa cellule. _Vous allez bien ?_ »

N'ayant pas de réponses de leur part, il projeta ses sens auratiques vers eux. Il soupira de soulagement quand le lézard vert sentit qu'ils étaient toujours vivants.

« _Plus pour longtemps,_ ricana une voix que le reptile reconnut aisément. _Vous allez bientôt être exécuter dans la Cour des Condamnés._  
 __ J'imagine que tu vas te délectée de nous voir mourir à petit feu, traitre !_ cracha le Massko _._  
 __ C'est fou comment les gens croient me connaitre,_ répliqua Soleil d'Ombre _. Ne t'inquiètes pas, vôtre tour ne viendra pas tout de suite, à l'humain et toi. Vous assisterez d'abord à celui de ce misérable Amphinobi._ »

Il disparut en riant, imaginant déjà leur mise à mort. Le gecko se laissa tomber sur le sol et s'adossa contre le mur, le regard vide. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion sur son sort et celui de ses compagnons, seul un miracle pouvait les tirés de cette situation. Enfin... si les miracles existaient encore.  
Le reptile végétal sentit que son geôlier fouillait sa tête mais ne s'y opposa pas. Après tout, à quoi leur servait-il de résister désormais, puisqu'ils allaient bientôt mourir ? Il lui sembla que le loup lui glissa un regard disant de s'accrocher mais ce n'était surement qu'une illusion, ça aussi...  
Soren et Shinobu ne sortirent de leur coma que lorsque le traitre et ses sbires vinrent chercher le trio pour l'exécution publique de la grenouille ninja. Pendant que le spectre, le Lucario et les Ténéfix installaient leurs prisonniers de manière à ce qu'ils puissent bien voir la mise à mort, des Desseliandres attachaient solidement le bactérien à une colonne afin de s'assurer que l'hérétique ne s'échappe pas. Quand tout fut enfin près, les arbres spectraux firent venir le peuple. Ces derniers furent si bruyant que le Maître du Temps lui-même dû intervenir pour que le silence revienne.  
Le tyran fit signe à l'exécuteur de commencer. Un immense oiseau rouge sang aux ailes noir nuit et aux yeux bleu ciel sortit de l'ombre derrière Dialga Primal et s'avança. Il tendit ses ailes devant lui en direction du condamné. Un fin rayon rouge pâle sortit alors de la poitrine de l'Amphinobi pour aller se placer entre les deux ailes de la divinité de l'au-delà. Le ninja se mit aussitôt à hurler à la mort. Le rayon enfla rapidement et sa couleur passa de rouge pâle à rouge vermeil.

« _Shinobu !_ hurla Leaf. »

Le Lucario lui envoya une puissante onde d'apaisement qui le mit pratiquement dans le coma. Le gecko cessa de se débattre et observa son partenaire. L'air sombre, il ne disait rien, mais laissait transparaitre sa rage en la faisant coulée sur ses joues.

A la fin de la condamnation, Soleil d'Ombre et le geôlier lupin poussèrent les rebelles devant eux pour leur faire prendre le chemin jusqu'aux cachots. Ce n'est que de retour dans sa cellule que l'humain perçut les graines qu'avait semé Dialga Primal. Tous deux s'étaient mis le haïr, lui et tous ses serviteurs, au point de vouloir les tuer. Il était parvenu à empoisonner leur cœur !

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX- Évasion et Guérison**

Au camp des résistants, dans la Forêt Crépuscule, Palkia tournait en rond à l'intérieur de sa tente. Il commençait à perdre espoir sur le possible retour des dernières recrues. Pourquoi le titan de l'espace les avait-il laissés partir ? S'il apprenait qu'ils avaient été supprimés, eux aussi, il aura leur mort sur la conscience.

« _Palkia ! Arrête de faire les cent pas, tu me donnes le tournis_ , dit Rose du Temps. »

Le dragon rose se pose un instant pour observer la lutine. Elle gardait espoir de voir revenir les deux adolescents au camps, enfin, surtout Lame de Feuille, d'après la rumeur.  
La fée psychique le fusilla du regard, il avait encore oublier que la Célébie pouvait lire ses pensées.

« _Ton frère est venu rendre son rapport... Il a de mauvaises nouvelle à nous annoncer_ , ajouta t-elle.  
_ _Très mauvaises en effet, Rose._ »

Le Chef se retourna. Giratina était là depuis quelques instants mais son frère était trop angoissé pour le remarquer.

« _Parle, je t'en prit._  
 __ Ce sont de bien mauvaises nouvelles que j'ai à t'annoncer car elles concernent Sam et Lame de Feuille... Ils ont été amener à la Tour du Temps._ »

La voyageuse intemporelle devint livide et arrêta de respirer.

« _Il sont encore vivants, même s'ils ne le resteront pas bien longtemps_ , lui dit doucement le dragon spectral. _Mais il y a une chose plus grave encore..._  
_ _Quoi donc ?_ demanda la lutine.  
_ _La haine... a commencer de pourrir les âmes de nos jeunes recrues. Depuis l'exécution d'un explorateur qui c'était joint à eux durant leur quête, la vengeance leur rongent l'esprit._  
_ _Doux Arceus..._ , gémit-elle.  
_ _Une fois évadés, je les garderai donc quelques temps avec moi dans le Monde Inversé, le temps de leur enlever cette folie meurtrière de leur tête._ »

Le spectre disparut sans rien ajouter, laissant son jumeau et son bras droit dans le désarroi le plus total...

Tour du Temps.  
Soleil d'Ombre était venu rapporté au geôlier les ordres de Giratina. Ils devaient faire évader les rebelles mais en attendant, les deux agents infiltrés devaient également surveiller la santé mentale des adolescents. Ces derniers étaient tellement occupés à ébaucher leurs plans de vengeance qu'ils ne prêtaient pas attention.

« _Très bien..._ , chuchota le Lucario. _Tu sais comment tu devras mener leur exécution, je te fais confiance pour ça, à toi et aux Ténéfix. Devrons-nous les suivre pendant la mission ?_  
 __ Il a dit de le suivre si Maître Dialga voyait clairement ce que nous ferons. Comment vont-ils ?_  
 __ Pas très bien...,_ soupira le loup bleu _. Ils sont dans cet état depuis l'exécution de..._  
 __ Shinobu, un vaillant explorateur. Puisse Arceus l'aie accueillit dans les grandes plaines de lumière..._  
 __ Donc ils sont comme ça depuis la mort de Shinobu et le pire, c'est ce que je perçois chez eux._  
 __ Que perçois-tu, Pelage Bleu ?_  
 __ De la haine !_ »

Le spectre osa un regard en direction des cellules. S'ils se laissaient dévorer par la haine, tout serait perdu ! Une idée lui vint alors à l'esprit. Le seigneur du Monde Inversé était surement déjà au courant et pour cette raison, il leurs aura donné le soin de veiller sur Leaf et Soren jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient chez lui. C'est donc qu'il avait l'intention de les garder là-bas quelques temps pour enlever cette haine qui leur empoisonnent l'esprit. Le loup hocha la tête, il était d'accord avec son raisonnement.

Plus tard, un groupe de Desseliandres vint quérir la présence des prisonniers car le moment de leur exécution était venue. Ces derniers devinrent enragés quand les arbres spectraux les prirent par les bras pour les mettre debout. Pour éviter que la mission ne tourne mal par leur faute, le gardien leur envoya une onde apaisante bien plus puissante que la dernière fois. À son grand étonnement, la haine qu'ils avaient à l'encontre de leurs ennemis était si forte qu'elle les empêchaient de tomber dans le coma.  
Les adolescents furent solidement attachés par des cordes aux piliers. Les Ténéfix étaient déjà en place, ils attendaient le Noctunoir. Celui-ci devait surement parler du sauvetage avec Giratina.  
Pelage Bleu observa les lieux avec attention. À part eux, nul n'étaient assez proche pour interférer la mission. Parfait. Brume Pourpre venait de rentrée, elle s'était mise au dernier rang pour bien assisté à la condamnation - bien qu'elle aurait voulut le faire elle-même. Yveltal n'avait pas voulut se joindre aux spectateurs, tant mieux ! Le Seigneurs des Dimensions n'aura que plus de facilité à sauver les petits.  
Dès que le cyclope arriva, Dialga Primal lui demanda de commencer sans tarder. Le spectre s'inclina devant son maitre, en profitant pour jeter un coup d'œil à son équipier. Les ordres avaient changés, ils partaient aussi. Le loup bleu cligna des yeux pour lui signifier qu'il avait comprit, qu'il se tenait prêt.  
Le pokémon mainpince se tourna vers les Ténéfix qui se mirent aussitôt à faire pleuvoir des Combo-Griffes sur Leaf et Soren. Ceux-ci grimacèrent de douleur et voulurent hurler, mais aucun son ne sortirent de leur gorge.  
Personne ne comprit se qu'il ce passa ensuite. Ceux qui restaient dans la Cour des Condamnés se rappelèrent vaguement qu'une aveuglante lumière avait jaillit du sol et qu'elle avait avalée les hérétiques, les Ténéfix, le geôlier et le Noctunoir.

Monde Inversé, palais de Giratina.  
Dans l'univers du Maitre Dimensionnel, réfugiés, résistants et agents infiltrés s'activaient autour des adolescents. Plongés dans un profond sommeil à cause du temps, Pelage Bleu et Soleil d'Ombre essayaient désespérément de nourrir Leaf et Soren. Ils leur faillaient agir vite car l'humain et le gecko ne survivraient pas longtemps ici.

« _Soleil d'Ombre, apporte-moi des baies orans et des baies pêchas ! Je vais en faire une boisson qu'on pourra leur faire ingérer..._ »

Le loup pencha dangereusement en arrière mais le Noctunoir le rattrapa. Il nota que son ami avait de plus en plus de rides sous ses yeux.

« _Tu devrais te ménager, Pelage Bleu. Ça fait longtemps que tu n'as pas dormit, vas te reposer._  
_ _Nan... Les amis de Sphère d'Aura passe avant moi. J'irais me reposer quand ils seront hors de danger..._  
_ _Bien..._ , soupira le spectre. _Je te chercher les baies._ »

Soleil d'Ombre connaissait l'affection que vouait Pelage Bleu à son cousin. Il s'était écroulé quand il avait apprit que le jeune Riolu resterai à jamais coincé à l'intérieur d'une vague de verre. Le combattant d'acier avait mis des long mois à s'en remettre, les actions que faisaient Leaf et Soren l'avait bien aidé car eux aussi voulaient changer le destin tragique de leur meilleur ami.  
Une fois les jus de baies ingérer, le Lucario voulut veiller sur le duo mais il tombait de sommeil toutes les deux minutes et se réveillait en sursaut. Le spectre l'obligea donc à dormir, en demandant à quelques Ténéfix de veiller sur son équipier pendant que lui surveillait les adolescents.  
Ces derniers ne se réveillèrent pas avant trois mois et la première chose qu'ils firent est de brutaliser les Ténéfix jusqu'à ce qu'ils les laissent passer.

« _OÙ EST DIALGA PRIMAL ?!_ hurlèrent-ils. »

Soleil d'Ombre apparut juste devant eux. Il plissa l'œil. Les jeunes recrues semblaient enragées et bien décidées à supprimer quiconque se dresserait sur leur chemin, ennemi ou non. Le moment que tous redoutaient était finalement arrivé...

« _SALE TRAÎTRE !_ cracha le gecko.  
_ _C'EST TA FAUTE SI SHINOBU EST MORT ! TU N'AS RIEN FAIT POUR LE SAUVER !_ _ESPÈCE DE LÂCHE !_ lui jeta l'humain à la figure en se jetant sur lui. »

Étant un spectre, le Noctunoir pouvait aisément modifier son état corporel. De solide, il devint gazeux. Soren le traversa donc sans aucune difficulté.

« _ON VA TE VENGER, SHINOBU !_ fit le lézard.  
_ _Ce n'est pas ce qu'il aura voulut. Il aurait souhaiter que vous continuez vôtre quête, que vous soyez assez fort pour surmonter vôtre chagrin._  
_ _QU'EST-CE TU EN SAIS ?!_ explosa Soren. _TU NE LE CONNAISSAIS MÊME PAS !_ »

Les réfugiés, alertés par les cris, étaient venus prêter main-forte à Soleil d'Ombre. Les légendaires s'étaient joint à eux, de même que le maitre des lieux. Mew était là également. Il avait fini ses patrouilles depuis une semaine et lorqu'il avait apprit ce qu'il était arriver au duo, il avait sauté dans le premier portail que Giratina lui avait ouvert.

« _STOP !_ tonna le félin psychique. »

Il usa de ses pouvoirs pour immobiliser les adolescents. Le silence revint pendant un temps mais cela ne fit que faire grandir la haine et la colère de Leaf et Soren.

« _LAISSE NOUS ACCOm..._ , commença le garçon avant de s'endormir brusquement. »

Le petit chat rose venait d'utiliser Hypnose. Il installa les adolescents sur le sol du palais et se tourna vers Giratina.

« _Nous arrivons à temps_ , soupira t-il, _un peu plus et nous n'aurions rien pu faire... Bien ! À partir de maintenant..._  
_ _Excuse-moi de te couper la parole, Giratina, mais je crois pouvoir faire quelque chose pour ses jeunes gens_ , s'expliqua le serpent à plume.  
_ _Alors fait le, Zygarde !_ »

Celui-ci demanda au autres de reculer un peu pour avoir de la place et prévint que l'opération allait prendre quelques heures. Tous retournèrent donc vaquer à leur occupations habituelles sauf Pelage Bleu, Mew, Kyurem, Soleil d'Ombre, les Ténéfix et le Seigneur Dimensionnel.  
Au bout de sept heures, le serpent vert-noir annonça que les sentiments négatifs qui leur empoisonnaient l'existence avaient disparut. Curieux, le loup bleu l'avait questionner sur ce qu'il avait fait. Zygarde avoua s'être bien régaler, et devant la tête déconfite du Lucario, il partit avec son ami de glace.

« _Il... il a mangé les émotions négatifs... des petits ?_ s'étonna le pokémon auration.  
_ _Tu découvriras toujours des choses extravagante, mon ami_ , souria le cyclope en lui pressant l'épaule. _Allez, viens. Il faut les ramener dans leur lit._ »

Le dragon spectral rejoint ses quartiers et fit son rapport à son jumeau. Celui-là fut soulagé d'apprendre que ses agents étaient vivants et débarrasser de la haine. En revanche, il fut mécontent que son frangin doivent les garder encore un peu mais n'en dit rien.  
Le lendemain, Soleil d'Ombre vint réveillé les jeunes recrues. Il fut si surprit par leur regard qu'il en oublia la raison de sa venue. Sentant le désarroi de son ami, le loup bleu accourut. En arrivant dans la chambre, il fut frapper par la puissance de leur tristesse. Sans la haine, ils n'étaient plus que deux âmes en peine qui n'arrivaient pas à faire leur deuil. Le lupin prit le spectre avec lui et ils ne revinrent que le matin suivant. Cependant, les lits étaient vides.

Inquiet pour leurs protégés, Pelage Bleu sonda tout le palais et les trouva dans la clairière derrière le palace.  
Lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le garçon et le gecko, les agents double retrouvèrent ces deux-là en larme dans les bras de l'autre.

« _Laissons les_ , décida le loup. _Ils ont besoin de faire leur deuil._ »

Le spectre opigna du chef pour signaler son accord. Ils ne revinrent les cherchés qu'en fin de journée.  
Les jours suivants ne furent guère concluant pour le dragon spectral. Le duo n'arrivait pas à reprendre goût à la vie et pire, ils dépérissaient, à son grand regret. Alors un matin, le Lucario décida d'agir. Il rejoignit les adolescents à la clairière derrière le palais et s'assit à leur côté.

« _Dites les ados, ça vous dirait de faire du surf ?_ »

L'humain et le lézard se tournèrent vers lui, l'espoir et la joie recolorant leur visage. Mais en voyant que ce n'était leur meilleur ami, la tristesse se peigna de nouveau sur leur figure.

« _À moi aussi, il me manque Sphère d'Aura, vous savez._  
_ _D'où tu le connais ?_ s'écria le garçon.  
_ _T'es de sa famille ?_ lui demanda le gecko. »

Le lupin bipède ne put s'empêcher de sourire, son plan marchait à merveille. Ils semblaient revivre !

« _Je connais Sphère d'Aura parce que c'est mon cousin. Il me parlait souvent de vous... Les deux frères d'âme Sam et Lame de Feuille, comme il aimait vous nommer._  
_ _Ça fait longtemps qu'on nous avait pas appelé comme ça..._ , murmura le pokémon plante en regardant son cadet.  
_ _Donc ça vous dirait de faire du surf ?_  
_ _Tu sais en faire ?_ s'enquit le garçon.  
_ _Nan_ , avoua le loup bleu. _Mais je compte sur vous pour m'apprendre._ »

Sans leur donnés le temps de protester, le Lucario les traina jusqu'à la salle commune du palais où le Seigneur Dimensionnel voltelait en rond, angoissé.

« _Euh... Giratina m'a l'air occupé. On devrait pas lui demander ce que tu as en tête plus tard ?_ le questionna Samuel.  
_ _Nan, ça peut pas attendre._  
_ _Alors une dernière question avant que tu te fasses ratatiner par Giratina_ , ironisa Lame de Feuille. _Comment t'appelles-tu, valeureux guerrier ?_  
_ _Pelage Bleu_ , répondit-il en riant. »

Attiré par le rire du Lucario, le dragon spectral se posta devant eux. Il se demandait pourquoi il riait.

« _Désirez-vous quelque chose ?_ demanda le légendaire.  
_ _Y a la mer ici ?_ osa le gecko.  
_ _Bien sur ! Mais elle va vous paraitre assez... étrange._  
_ _Pas grave, la mer ça reste la mer, étrange où pas_ , déclama Samuel.  
_ _Je ne sais pas comment tu as fait, Pelage Bleu, mais ça marche. Félicitation !_  
_ _Oh... Ce n'est rien, seigneur. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser se morfondre dans leur coin._ »

Le titan volant les fit monter sur son dos. Il vola longtemps et au bout d'un moment, il se retourna de tel façon que ses passagers eurent la tête en bas. Le duo se demandèrent pourquoi ils ne tombaient pas. Le cousin leur expliqua donc qu'à certains endroits du Monde Inversé, la gravité n'était pas la même partout.  
Une fois débarqués, les âmes jumelles prirent chacun une planche de surf et se jetèrent à l'eau. Le Lucario les suivaient de près et étudiait leurs mouvements pour les reproduire ensuite. Giratina, quant à lui, les épiaient de loin - sur la plage, à l'ombre d'un palmier - pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.  
Vers midi, le légendaire les rappelèrent car il était tant pour eux de manger. Déconcentrés, les deux frères perdirent l'équilibre et tombèrent à l'eau. Ils se regardèrent d'un air étonné, puis éclatèrent de rire.  
Samuel commença à éclaboussé son ainé alors celui-ci répliqua et cela fini en bataille d'eau. Le dragon allait réitérer l'appel mais le Lucario le retient.

« _Laissez les s'amuser encore un peu. Ce ne sont que des enfants après tout._ »

La bataille dura encore deux heures avant que les adolescents sortirent de l'eau. Lorsque Giratina les ramena au palais, le garçon et le Massko mangèrent de bon appétit. Repus mais fourbus, ils s'endormirent comme des souches.  
Rapidement, une petite routine s'installa. Chaque matins, le légendaire les amenaient à la plage et n'en repartaient que vers une ou deux heures de l'après-midi. Les adolescents mangeaient en rentrant, puis dormait pendant le reste de la journée. De temps à autre, le cyclope venait prendre le soleil et laissait les Ténéfix joués au château de sable. Pelage Bleu se révélait être un bon élève, il apprenait vite.  
Sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, les mois passèrent vite et devinrent une année. Ce qui faisait que Samuel et Lame de Feuille étaient respectivement âgé de dix-sept ans pour le premier et dix-huit ans pour le second. Palkia, dont la patience n'était une de ses qualités, ordonna à son jumeau de lui remettre les jeunes recrues avant qu'ils accomplissent la partie la plus corsée de leur quête: voyager dans le passé afin de remettre les Rouages du Temps sur l'Autel du Pinacle de la tour de Dialga.  
C'est donc avec tristesse que le dragon spectral annonça aux deux frères qu'il était temps pour eux de retourner à la Forêt Crépuscule. Les surfeurs prirent le temps de faire leur adieux à tous leurs amis car c'était surement la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

« _Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai dit en arrivant dans le Monde Inversé, Soleil d'Ombre. Je ne le pensais pas._  
_ _Je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps_ , lui assura le spectre. _N'y pense plus, Samuel._  
_ _Et moi, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas un traitre mais un bon camarade... enfin sauf pour faire du surf !_ ajouta le gecko avec un sourire malicieux.  
_ _Viens ici, que je t'étripe, toi !_  
_ _Jamais ! Tu ne m'attraperas pas !_ »

Une course poursuite débuta alors entre le Massko et le Noctunoir. Si cela ne se voyait pas au premier abort, ses deux-là étaient devenus de très bon amis. Le cadet souria en repensant à l'année qu'ils avaient vécut. Lui et Lame de Feuille avaient pratiquement oublié la lourde responsabilité qui reposait sur leurs épaules.

« _Il n'empêche que malgré tout, vous en aviez vraiment besoin de cette année_ , fit une voix derrière le garçon. »

Celui-ci se retourna, tout sourire. Le Lucario le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues bleue.

« _Et voilà... J'ai pas pu me retenir._  
_ _Au contraire Pelage Bleu, c'est bien d'évacuer ta tristesse._  
_ _Je sais... J'ai l'impression de perdre les petits-frères que je me suis fais pendant un an._  
_ _Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, grand-frère bleu. Je ne t'oublierai jamais !_  
_ _Moi aussi. Bonne chance, Sam._ »

Un grand cri retentit dans la salle commune du palais; son ainé venait de se pincer par les Ténéfix ! Ces derniers le tenait bras et jambes bien écartés sur le sol. Au prise avec ses geôliers, le Massko se demandait vaguement ce que le Noctunoir allait lui faire.

« _Puisque je suis rancunier_ , déclara le spectre en prenant son air le plus sombre, _je vais te faire payer de m'avoir insulter de traitre ! Ma sentence est sans appel, tu vas subir... l'enfer des guiliguilis !_ »

Le cyclope se mit à chatouiller le condamné qui était très chatouilleux. Il se plia en deux et fut prit de rire. Après cinq minutes, le lézard vert demanda grâce.

« _Pitié, Soleil d'Ombre !_ le supplia t-il entre deux rires. _Arrête ! J'en peux plus ! Je me rend ! T'as gagné !_ »

L'agent infiltré relâcha sa proie, de même que les mangeur de germes. Il l'aida à se relever et posa sa main grise sur l'épaule du gecko.

« _Soit prudent, Lame de Feuille. J'en serai fort marie qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._  
_ _Voyons Soleil d'Ombre ! Tu me connais !_  
_ _C'est justement pour ça que je te demande d'être prudent. Et surtout, une fois là-bas, n'attire pas l'attention sur toi._  
_ _Pourquoi ?_  
_ _Faut-il vraiment tout te dire, Lame de Feuille de Mer-Écume ? Parce que toi, contrairement à Samuel, tu passeras inaperçu._  
_ _Je ne crois pas que je m'en souviendrai mais je tacherai d'essayer_ , le taquina le reptile végétal.  
_ _Maintenant, file avant que le supplice des guiliguilis ne tombe à nouveau._ »

Le Massko fit également ses adieux au Lucario, en qui il avait trouvé un grand-frère, et à Giratina. Cela fait, il attendit que son cadet aie fini ses adieux pour le rejoindre. Le duo observa une dernière fois ceux qui étaient devenus leur famille pendant un an, les yeux larmoyant, comme s'ils voulaient essayer de graver leurs visages dans leur mémoire. Puis, quand ils se sentir prêt, ils essuyèrent leur yeux et firent signent au dragon spectral d'ouvrir le portail.  
Le cœur serré, les adolescents traversèrent le portail menant au cœur de la Résistance, la tente de Palkia !

* * *

 **Chapitre XX-Le Couloir Spatio-Temporel**

Palkia et Rose du Temps furent un peu surprit en retrouvant les frères d'âmes. Le titan de l'espace pensait voir arriver les deux adolescents rebelles qu'il avait connu mais ils lui parurent plus... mûrs ! Et ils semblaient avoir grandis aussi. Enfin, c'était surement normal, puisque le temps avait cours dans le Monde Inversé.  
Incapable de se retenir, la Célébie s'était jetée dans les bras du Massko.

« _Lame !_ pleurnicha la fée rose. _J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai plus jamais !_  
_ _C'est bien mal me connaitre, Rose._ »

L'humain observa cette scène émouvante avec un sourire en coin, il savait depuis le début que le coeur de la lutine battait pour son fugueux grand-frère. _C'est dommage_ , pensa t-il, _ils font un si beau couple. Lorsqu'on aura changé l'histoire, ils ne se seront jamais rencontrer..._ Cette idée pinça le cœur du cadet qui voyait bien que le couple était heureux.  
Palkia toussa bruyamment pour attirer l'attention.

« _Bon... Ce n'est pas que je veux casser l'ambiance mais vous avez quelque chose à faire ou on peut vous larguez dans le passé ?_  
_ _Oui_ , affirma le gecko. _On a des adieux à faire._  
_ _Alors filez ! Zou !_ »

Le Massko se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de sa douce amie, lui prit la patte et rejoignit son frère qui les attendaient sur le seuil de la tente.  
Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers la garderie, là où étaient les renardeaux. Les âmes jumelles voulaient les voir une dernière fois avant de les oubliés pour toujours. Reconnaissant les odeurs de l'humain et du lézard, le Zorua et la Feunec se précipitèrent sur eux et les saluèrent à grand coups de langues. Cela fit bien rire les frangins.

« _Alors Nuit et Sable... Méloetta s'occupe bien de vous ?_  
_ _Oui Lame !_ répondirent les petits en chœur. _Vous allez restez ici maintenant ?_  
_ _Même si on voulait, on ne pourrait pas_ , leur expliqua Samuel. _Il faut qu'on termine nôtre quête avant._  
_ _D'accord..._ »

À voir leur queue pendante et leurs oreilles basses, le garçon devina que le frère et sa sœur étaient déçut. Il s'accroupit pour être à leur hauteur et les enlaça, ils avaient besoin d'un peu de réconfort.  
Ensuite, après avoir brièvement remercier la muse d'égayer Pelage de Nuit et Sable de Feu, le trio alla rendre visite aux reste des Lieutenants. Ne connaissant pas vraiment Lune Lumineuse et Comète Céleste, les adolescents commencèrent par elles. Puis vint le tour de l'inséparable duo des ténèbres psychiques.

« _J'aurai fort aimé vous connaitre davantage_ , leur avoua le garçon.  
_ _Grand Arceus ! Samuel se met à parler comme l'autre ! Soleil d'Ombre, sort de ce corps !_  
_ _Ah ha ha... Très drôle ta blague, Fleuve de Crystal. Tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux ?_  
_ _T'es sérieux ? J'avais pas remarquer qu'il avait déteint sur toi_ , le taquina le gecko. »

Le cadet s'apprêtait à répliquer, mais il vit le sourire narquois qui se dessinait sur le visage son frère. Il souria donc, lui aussi.

« _Vous allez nous manquer_ , fit le Darkrai plus sérieusement.  
_ _Vous aussi_ , répondirent-ils.  
_ _**Bonne chance pour vôtre voyage. J'espère que vous ne serez pas dépayser**_ , dit le clone.  
_ _Si jamais, on aurait qu'à demander nôtre chemin_ , plaisanta Lame de Feuille. »

Quand les deux frangins eurent fini, ils revinrent vers la lutine qui s'était mise un peu en retrait. Le groupe trouva Keldéo dans la bibliothèque, la seule que Dialga Primal n'avait pas ravit.  
L'érudit mousquetaire comprit en voyant entrer ses anciens élèves que le moment du départ était arrivé... Mais il n'était pas triste, il savait que ce n'était qu'un au revoir.

« _Vous nous manquerez quand même, messire._  
_ _Messire ?_ s'étonna le légendaire.  
_ _Bah tu vois, y a pas que sur moi que Soleil d'Ombre à déteint_ , fit remarquer le garçon à son ainé.  
_ _..._  
_ _Tu boudes ?_  
_ _... Nan._ »

L'humain ne disait rien mais il savait qu'il avait vexer Lame de Feuille. Connaissant celui-ci, il savait également qu'il ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur et qu'il l'oublierait vite.

« _Je ne voudrais pas que ayez l'impression que je vous chasse_ , commença la Lame de la Justice, _mais pourriez-vous allez discuter ailleurs ? Je suis sur un projet important !_ »

Ayant terminé leurs adieux, la fée rose les reconduisit à la tente du chef. Ce dernier leur réclama la carte actuelle du continent et retourna à son bureau pour marquer les emplacement des Rouages du Temps sur la carte de l'ancien temps.  
Le titan de l'espace leur remirent la carte en leur disant qu'ils devraient l'apprendre par cœur, au cas où ils seraient obliger de devoir la détruire. Le Célébie annonça alors qu'ils marcheraient un peu car leur moyen de transport se trouvait au cœur de la Forêt de l'Oublie, le bois voisin à la Forêt Crépuscule.  
En sortant, le duo fut surprit de trouver l'équipe Fleur de Plume essoufflées. Elles avaient eu si peur de rater les frères d'âmes !

« _On voulait... han... han... vous prévenir._  
_ _De quoi Cosmo ?_ la questionna l'humain.  
_ _Nos versions adolescentes risquent de vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Avec toute la guilde de Grondoudou derrière pour vous arrêtez._  
_ _Mais pourquoi ? Nous ne ferons rien de mal, au contraire !_  
_ _Détrompe-toi ! Pour eux, vous serez de dangereux criminels qui chercheraient à voler des objets sacrés qui régule le temps dans les régions où ils sont gardés. En les volant, le temps s'arrêtera dans ces régions._  
_ _Et ce sera pour toujours ?_ s'inquiéta le gecko.  
_ _Nan Lame, hi hi, rassure-toi. Tout reviendra normal dès que les rouages seront mis dans l'autel_ , fit la lutine en sortant à son tour.  
_ _Est-ce vrai ce qu'on raconte à propos de Shinobu ?_ interrogea la Roucarnage.  
_ _Ah... C'est que vous étiez dans la même guilde_ , commença le Massko.  
_ _Il est mort sous nos yeux et nous n'avons rien pu faire pour le sauver._  
_ _Donc c'est vrai..._  
_ _Je vois..._ »

Elles disparurent d'un seul coup.  
Pour éviter d'affronter le courroux du leader des insoumis, les deux frères s'écartèrent. Le quatuor se mit en route. Comme ils marchaient rapidement, la Forêt de l'Oublie fut bientôt en vu.

« _Mais enfaite Palkia, pourquoi tu viens avec nous ? Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de nous envoyer dans le passé !_ remarqua le cadet.  
_ _Il est indispensable à l'opération car il pourra vous téléportez dans un coin où vous attirerez pas l'attention en arrivant_ , lui expliqua la lutine. »

Le reste du trajet se passa en silence, bien que les âmes jumelles aurait préférés entendre du bruit car ils s'y étaient habitués au Monde Inversé. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à destination, un corridor donnant sur un portail temporel turquoise. Palkia et Rose du Temps se postèrent chacun sur les côtés et le dragon spatial y mêla son pouvoir. Les couleurs rose et bleu se mirent à tournoyer pour former un tourbillon lilas.

« _Samuel, Lame de Feuille_ , présenta la voyageuse intemporelle. _Voici le Couloir..._  
_ _... Spatio-temporel_ , fini l'être de l'espace. _Rappelez-vous des conseils que vos camarades vous ont donnés et sachez que je suis ravie de vous avoir connu._ »

Le duo dévisagea longuement les deux légendaires, pour ne pas les oublier, avant de pénétrer dans le Couloir Spatio-temporel.  
Quelque seconde plus tard, une énorme Balle Ombre fila droit dans le couloir sans que le titan et la lutine ne puisse bouger la patte.

* * *

 **FANFICTION - LES LIENS DE L'ÂME** **  
** **TOME II - RESCUE THE PAST**

Alors que les deux frères ont été séparés, Lame de Feuille devra accomplir la mission qu'on leur a confié seul. Pour éviter d'attirer l'attention sur son double du passé et de mourir avant l'heure, il se renommera Massko.  
Cosmo, une jeune kirlia apprentie à la glorieuse Guilde Grondoudou, fondera l'équipe Âme avec son nouveau compagnon qu'elle avait sauver de la noyade, un riolu amnésique répondant au nom de Sphère d'Aura.  
Green, un enfant vipélière, qui a fait la rencontre de Massko, ne sait pas qu'il jouera un rôle crucial dans la quête de ce dernier ni qu'il a été désigné comme étant l'Élu de Dialga.  
Mais une ombre malveillante plane au-dessus de ces héros et projette de tous les éradiqués !

* * *

 **Prologue - Cosmo**

En cette douce nuit d'été, sous la lueur vacillante des flambeaux, une jeune Kirlia assise sur les escaliers menant à la guilde Grondoudou observait les astres.

Comme elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, la nymphe psychique était venue admirer les cieux; cela l'apaisait et la calmait. Elle aurait bien aimer voir l'étoile nocturne mais cette nuit, c'était la nouvelle lune.

Baissant la tête, la kirlia regarda ses ombres dansées sur les marches. Elle repensait à son équipe, l'équipe Aurore. Certes, l'adolescente pokémon en était la meneuse mais parfois, elle se questionnait au sujet de sa décision. Avait-elle pris la bonne décision en acceptant l'invitation de Sola et Plume, ses amies d'enfances ?

Malgré qu'elles s'entendaient bien toutes les trois, la Kirlia s'isolait dès qu'elle n'était pas en mission. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la nymphe se sentait mal à l'aise avec les autres membres de la guilde.

Perdue dans ses pensées, la jeune Kirlia ne remarqua pas la sphère lumineuse qui venait d'apparaitre dans le ciel. Elle scintillait d'une lueur violette.  
La boule lumineuse se mit à enfler puis elle éclata, créant de milliers de flocons lumineux. Cependant deux formes lumineuses restèrent quelques minutes en l'air avant d'être propulsées, chacune dans une direction opposé.

* * *

 **Chapitre I - Un pokemon à la mer !**

L'aube pointait à peine le bout de son nez que la meneuse de l'équipe Aurore était déjà levée. Elle n'avait désormais besoin que de quelques heures de sommeil. Habituellement, elle n'était pas une lève-tôt, mais en fut forcée d'en devenir une pour ne pas subir les réveils assourdissants de son camarade à la voix criarde.  
La jeune Cosmo rejoignit la salle à manger où l'attendait son petit-déjeuner. Son amie Mélodie, une Éoko, les lui préparait le soir et y laissait bien en évidence sur la grande table. La cuisinière savait que la Kirlia se levait aux aurores. Celle-ci mangea rapidement et fila faire sa ronde matinale en s'assurant bien que le reste de la guilde dormait toujours.  
Descendant les escaliers en volant grâce à ses pouvoir psychiques, elle se posa au milieu de l'intersection menant soit à la plage, soit au village de Bourg-Trésor. Comme à son habitude, la nymphe décida de commencer par le bourg.  
Tout y était calme car les villageois ne s'étaient pas encore réveillés. Mais ce n'était pas grave. L'adolescente appréciait ce calme, il lui permettait d'entendre le chant des Passerouges. Elle observa un peu les échoppes vides, puis se rendit à la falaise Shaperlo. Un de ses endroits préféré ! Elle y avait son jardin secret qu'elle cachait à l'aide de branchages et de feuilles. La Kirlia poussa les branchages, découvrant de fins escaliers taillés dans la pierre. Elle s'y engouffra sans prendre la peine de remettre le cache, les pokémons étaient encore au pays des rêves.  
Une fraiche brise marine l'accueillit. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit de mousse - qu'elle s'était fabriquée elle-même - pour admirer l'océan.  
L'adolescente resta ainsi pendant deux longues heures avant que la lumière du soleil ne vienne lui chatouiller le visage. Elle leva la tête vers le ciel pour repérer la position de l'étoile solaire. Il était temps pour elle de retourner à la guilde.  
La nymphe se releva, puis interrompu son geste pour plisser les yeux. Elle venait d'apercevoir une forme noire dériver vers la plage ! Curieuse de savoir ce que c'était, Cosmo remonta prestement cacher l'entrée de son jardin secret avant de se téléportée sur la grande étendue de sable.  
D'ici, elle aurait une bien meilleur vue. Elle retrouva facilement la forme noire. Cela ressemblait à si méprendre à une silhouette de pokémon. Celui-ci flottait sur le dos et se laissait balloter par les vagues. Une terrible pensées lui vint alors. _Et s'il était mort ?_ songea t-elle.  
Horrifiée par cette idée, l'adolescente suivit son cœur et se jeta à l'eau. Elle le tira hors des flots pour l'allonger sur le sable.

\- **Allez** , hoqueta la nymphe psychique. **Ne me lâche pas ! Accroche-toi !**

Elle lui prit son pouls et vérifia sa respiration. Il respirait à peine et son corps battait trop lentement à son goût. Elle fit la première chose qui lui vint tête: mettre en pratique ce que lui avait apprit Fairy, la Leuphorie infirmière de la guilde. Cela te servira un jour lui avait-elle dit. _Tu ne sais pas à quel point c'est vrai, Fairy_ , pensa la meneuse.  
Après lui avoir fait les premiers soins, la Kirlia constata avec soulagement que l'état de son noyé se stabilisait. Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'elle s'aperçut de l'identité de son patient. C'était un Riolu.  
Cosmo ne se demanda pas ce qu'il faisait ici, elle était seulement soulagée de le savoir en vie. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait, maintenant, il devait se reposer.  
La nymphe posa sa patte sur la poitrine du louveteau et les téléporta tous les deux à la guilde.

* * *

 **Chapitre II - Cauchemar**

Le Riolu courait encore et toujours, sans en connaitre la raison. Même lorsqu'il était essoufflé ou qu'il n'en pouvait plus, le louveteau continuait de courir, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
L'univers dans lequel il progressait était sombre, froid et angoissant. Le pokémon auration avait l'impression d'être suivit en permanence mais quand il osait jeté un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il n'y avait jamais personne...

Soudain, il se retrouva dans une vaste cour pilonnée par de grands piliers. Des cadavres transpercés par des piques ornait le lieu. Curieusement, il crut reconnaitre l'un d'entre eux, mais son nom lui échappait. Le combattant ne connaissait pas cet endroit, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas rester ici, qu'un danger mortel l'y attendait.  
Voyant que des ombres monstrueuses s'approchaient de lui, le Riolu ressentit une tel terreur qu'il s'enfuit les yeux fermés.  
Il trébucha contre une racine surgit de nul part. Relevant la tête, le louveteau constata que le paysage avait changé. Il ne se trouvait plus dans cette cour macabre, mais dans une forêt. Sombre et obscure, elle faisait des bruit à lui faire dresser l'échine. Un bruit de brindilles brisée lui tourner la tête.  
Un pokémon vert faisant deux trois têtes de plus que le louveteau se tenait devant. Ce dernier se sentait en sécurité avec lui. L'inconnu souriait. Il appela le Riolu mais celui-ci n'entendit qu'une simple brise.

\- **Tu ne m'as pas entendu, n'est-ce pas ?** me demanda t-il d'un sourire triste. **Ce n'est pas grave, viens avec moi. Je vais te mettre en lieu sûr. Après tout, que tu sois pokémon ou pas, tu seras toujours mon...**

Le pokémon auration se sentit tirer vers l'arrière où les ténèbres régnaient encore. Il voulut à l'autre de faire quelque chose mais il avait disparut. Lentement, comme si l'ombre essayait de le digérer, il fut avalé par l'obscurité.

Le pokémon auration se réveilla en sursaut, les yeux écarquillés se terreur, respirant à grands coups. Ne reconnaissant pas les lieux où il se trouvait, il paniqua. Il chercha à se mettre debout pour s'enfuir le plus vite possible mais une femelle pokémon dont il ne connaissait pas la race lui intima, d'un geste de la patte, de rester allongé.  
Le doux visage de la femelle le calma. Pendant qu'elle s'assurait de son état de santé, il l'a dévisagea. Elle était ronde et portait un œuf contre son ventre à la manière des kangourous. Elle avait également des exocroissances blanches ressemblant à des ailes qui lui sortait des hanches et des épaules. Sinon, elle était rose.

\- **Tu as mal quelque part ?** le questionna t-elle.  
\- **Nan...** , s'entendit-il dire. **Seulement là.**

Le louveteau posa sa main sur sa petite poitrine pour indiquer son cœur. La femelle lui prit la patte et la pressa doucement. Elle ne pouvait rien pour lui.

\- **Seul le temps pourra guérir ses maux-là. Je vais t'apporter ton repas, il faut que tu reprennes des forces.**

La femelle sortit de la pièce sans voir l'expression pensive du petit loup bleu. Celui-ci en profita pour observer la salle. Il voyait qu'elle avait été creusée dans la roche. Des rayons de lumière perçait par l'ouverture circulaire qui servait de fenêtre.  
Si elle n'avait pas été scellée, le combattant aurait sauté par la fenêtre pour filer.  
Il trouvait étrange que le temps s'écoulait...  
Il fut arraché de ses pensées par la gamelle en bois que la femelle lui tendit.

\- **Mange petit, ça te fera du bien.**

Le pokémon auration accepta volontiers le repas et le dévora rapidement. Une fois reput, il se rendormit en espérant retrouver le pokémon vert dans ses rêves.

* * *

 **Chapitre III - Une amitié naissante**

Dès que Cosmo fut informée que son noyé était en état de recevoir des visites, elle le rejoignit pour prendre de ses nouvelles.  
Du genre matinale, elle s'était levée à l'aurore. L'adolescente le trouva encore endormit lorsqu'elle pénétra dans le dortoir occupé par le Riolu. La nymphe en profita pour l'observer. Celle-ci le trouva très mignon quant il dormait.  
Ce dernier ouvrit les grand yeux, et essaya de se calmer en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Devinant qu'il venait de sortir d'un cauchemar, la Kirlia le laissa reprendre son souffle.  
Lorsque que le jeune mâle s'aperçut de sa présence, il leva la tête vers elle. Une lueur de surprise passa dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais sembla alors incapable de parler. L'apprentie attendit.

\- **Cos...mo** ? fini t-il par demander. **Pourquoi tu n'es pas une Gardevoir ?**

La meneuse ne dit mots, mais elle se demanda pourquoi son noyé semblait la connaitre. Cependant, pour ne pas le perturbé davantage, elle décida de jouer le jeu.

\- **Je n'ai pas encore évoluée. Je préfère profité de mon adolescence d'abord** , lui expliqua t-elle.  
\- **Profites en au maximum, dans ce cas. Tu n'as qu'une seule adolescence alors ne la gâche pas.**

À cet instant, le Riolu lui sembla bien plus vieux qu'il l'était en vérité. Je me demande ce qu'il a dû vivre pour avoir l'air vieux comme ça, pensa t-elle. Si le mâle perçut ses pensées, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, le silence s'installa.

\- **Tu as quel âge ?** le questionna t-elle finalement.  
\- **Dix-sept ans. Et toi ?**  
\- **Seize ans. Je me trompe peut-être, mais est-ce que tu voudrais savoir où tu es ?**  
\- **J'aimerai bien, oui.**  
\- **Viens ! On va profiter du fait que les autres dorment encore pour te faire visiter la guilde.**

Cosmo aida son nouvel ami à se lever et l'entraina hors du dortoir. Ils suivirent un peu le couloir et tombèrent sur une première ouverture dans le mur. La nymphe s'arrêta et son compagnon en fit de même.

\- **Ici** , fit la guide, **c'est l'un des deux dortoirs des filles. Deux femelles le partage avec moi.**  
\- **Qui occupe l'autre vestiaire ?**  
\- **La cuisinière et l'infirmière, que tu connais déjà. C'est elle qui t'a soignée.**  
\- **En parlant d'elle** , s'écria le Riolu, **c'est quel espèce de pokémon ?**  
\- **Une Leuphorie, l'évolution de Leveinard.**

Ensuite, ils passèrent les trois autres vestiaires et débouchèrent sur une vaste pièce dont le sol était tapissé d'une mousse fraiche et douce.

\- **C'est grand...** , laissa tomber le louveteau.  
\- **Je me suis dit la même chose en arrivant ici** , dit la Kirlia en souriant. **Les apprentis se réunissent ici tous les matins pour faire les encouragements matinaux.**

La façon dont l'adolescent pencha la tête sur le coté pour signifier qu'il comprend pas, fut si drôle que l'apprentie ria aux éclats.

\- **J'ai fait quelque chose de drôle ?** demanda le jeune loup, décontenancé.  
\- **Ta mimique était trop drôle !** ria Cosmo en se tordant de rire.

Lorsque la nymphe fut calmée, celle-ci reprit la visite la visite guidée. Elle lui apprit que le coin du Cradopaud de pierre appartenait à Poison, un Cradopaud. Il était Guérisseur et préparait des potions qui servait principalement à soigner mais elle pouvait également servir à d'autre tâches... Puis, l'adolescente emmena son protégé à la cuisine, située à droite de la salle commune, où cette dernière partagea son petit-déjeuner avec lui. Ils en profitèrent pour discuter.

\- **Enfaite, tu t'appelles comment ?**  
\- **Je...** , commença t-il. **Je... je ne m'en souviens pas.**  
\- **Tu es amnésique ?**  
\- **Pas complétement, si c'est le cas. Je me rappelle mon âge et...**

Le mâle semblait pensif, comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir quelque chose.

\- **...Et que je suis orphelin.**

La Kirlia posa doucement sa patte sur l'épaule de son ami et la pressa un peu. Elle aussi était dans ce cas-là. Le louveteau bleu la remercia dans d'un sourire triste.

\- **Maintenant que j'y pense, tu es le seul Riolu de la région ! Que...**  
\- **Ça y est** , la coupa t-il. **Je me souviens de mon nom, Cosmo ! Je m'appelle Sphère d'Aura.**  
\- **Et bah tu vois ! Tu te rappelles d'autre chose ?**  
\- **Malheureusement non...**  
\- **C'est pas grave, je suis sûre que ça te reviendrai petit à petit.**  
\- **Tu crois ?**  
\- **J'en suis sûre, Sphère d'Aura ! Mais du coup, j'imagine que tu n'as aucun endroit où aller.**  
\- **Je verrais ça plus tard, quand je serai entièrement rétablit. Sinon, tu sais comment j'ai atterris ici ?**  
\- **Oui. Je t'ai trouvée dérivant sur le rivage, près de la plage. J'ai crus que tu étais mort parce que tu flottais sur le ventre mais dans le doute, je t'ai quand même apportée les premiers soins avant de te ramener à la guilde.**

Le Riolu croisa les bras et plissa les yeux, l'air songeur. La nymphe se dit qu'il devait certainement se demander pourquoi il s'était retrouvé en mer. Elle-même ne connaissait pas la réponse.  
Pour lui changer les idées, la Kirlia le ramena dans la salle commune et lui montra la porte en bois avec un emblème rouge. La femelle lui expliqua que c'était les quartiers des dirigeants de guilde: Cœur Rose, un Grondoudou et Oracio, un Pijako. Le premier était plutôt loufoque pour un maitre de guilde tandis son second, le piaf, était plus rigide.  
Le duo monta ensuite au niveau suivant, celui des missions et des avis de recherche. L'adolescent demanda à sa compagne à quoi ils servaient. Celle-ci lui répondit que les habitants de tout le continent d'Amaxia venait ici pour déposer leurs requêtes. Des équipes de secours et d'exploration s'en acquittaient mais il n'y en avait pas beaucoup pour l'instant car il n'y avait qu'une seule guilde pour tout le continent.

\- **Mais pourquoi vous n'en créez pas d'autres dans ce cas ?**  
\- **Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Sphère... Je peux t'appeler Sphère ?**  
\- **Bien sûr Cosmo.**  
\- **Nous, les apprentis, on ne peut pas en ouvrir une tant que nous n'aurions pas fini nos études. En revanche, toi, tu pourrais.**  
\- **Je vois... Et les avis de recherche ? Se sont aussi les Amaxiens qui viennent les déposés ?**  
\- **Nan. C'est des agents de la police.**  
\- **Ils doivent être dépassés vu le nombre d'avis de recherche** , observa le Riolu.

En effet, il y avait trois fois plus de wanted que des missives. Le jeune loup tourna un regard interrogateur vers la Kirlia. Cette dernière n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'ici mais contrairement à ceux de son espèce, l'adolescent avait les pupilles bleu océan.

\- **Tes yeux sont magnifiques...**  
\- **Les tiens aussi, Cosmo. Ils ressemblent aux rubis.**

L'adolescente se mit à rougir jusqu'à ressembler à une baie tomato. Pour la tirer de son embarras, le louveteau lui demanda pourquoi les policiers étaient dépassés.

\- **Parce qu'il y a un problème avec le temps.**  
\- **Le temps ?** répéta le mâle, surprit. **Quel rapport avec les avis de recherche ?**  
\- **Deux secondes, Sphère ! J'y viens. Ça fait apparaitre beaucoup de donjons mystères et on ne sais pas si s'est lier, mais beaucoup de pokémons deviennent mauvais.**

La nymphe vit à l'expression qu'il faisait que quelque chose lui revenait mais elle ne voulait pas le presser. Son ami lui en parlera quand il se sentira prêt.  
En attendant, la femelle lui fit grimpé l'échelle et sortit de la guilde. Elle ordonna alors au pokémon auration de se retourner. L'entrée était une immense tente ressemblant à Grondoudou.

\- **Voilà !** dit-elle avec un sourire éclatant. **Tu connais la Guilde Grondoudou maintenant.**

À cet instant, un vacarme assourdissant provenant de la grille derrière eux se fit entendre. Parmi cette cacophonie, les deux jeunes crurent comprendre ceci :

\- **UN ! SANS TRAVAILLE PAS DE MÉDAILLES !**  
\- **Oh oh ! Je suis en retard pour les encouragements matinaux. Viens ! Tu pourras y assister.**

Le Riolu se laissa entrainer par sa compatriote et ils disparurent tous les deux dans le trou menant à la salle des quêtes.

* * *

 **Chapitre IV - L'aventure commence !**

Entre les racines d'un aulne, Lame de Feuille se retournait fréquemment sur sa mousse. Il avait le sommeil agité et appelait désespérément son frère.  
Attirez par les cris du gecko, une ribambelle d'enfants curieux virent à sa rencontre. Ils secouèrent doucement jusqu'à ce que le Massko se réveille.  
Son premier réflex fut de sonder les environs, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun dangers. Rassuré, l'adolescent se tourna vers les enfants en leurs disant qu'il allait bien. Il sortit sa carte de sa besace et la déroula sur le sol.

\- **Sauriez-vous où nous sommes ?** les interrogea le ninja vert.

Voyant à leur petites têtes penchant sur le côté que les bambins n'avait comprit ce qu'il avait dit, le pokémon plante rumina intérieurement. Samuel avait raison, lui aussi se mettait à parler comme le Noctunoir. Il réitéra donc question en la simplifiant le plus possible:

\- **Où suis-je ?**  
\- **À la Forêt de l'Est** , répondit la voix fluette d'un petit Vipélierre.  
\- **Montre-moi où c'est sur la carte, je te prit.**

Le serpent herbe s'avança vers le carré de papier en plissant les yeux.

\- **Je ne suis pas d'ici** , ajouta le gecko.

L'enfant se pencha un peu sur le bout de papier pour mieux l'observer. Après l'avoir survoler deux trois fois, celui-ci pointa une forêt au bout milieu de la carte. Le grand le remercia d'un sourire et la rangea.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêta à partir, le petit serpent le retint en lui tirant l'une de ses feuilles du derrière.

\- **Dis, c'est quoi les croix noires sur ta carte ?** lui demanda t-il.

Le Massko le prit avec lui, l'emmena un peu plus loin pour des oreilles indiscrètes le l'entendent pas. Ce dernier s'accroupit pour être à la même hauteur que l'enfant.

\- **Surtout, tu ne dois dire à personne que tu me connais. Cela pourrait te mettre en danger.**  
\- **Maman et papa aussi ?**  
\- **Eux également et de même pour tes amis. Je suis à la recherche de mon frère parce que je ne peux pas jouer sans lui.**  
\- **Les croix font parties du jeu ?**  
\- **Oui. On doit se rendre aux endroits où il y a les croix pour gagner la partie, mais pour ça, il faut être deux...**  
\- **Ça a l'air marrant ! Je pourrais jouer avec vous ?**

L'ainé garda le silence. Il se contenta de dévisager le bambin qui voulait se joindre à lui sans savoir se qui l'attendait. Le ninja ne put s'empêcher de penser à Shinobu. Ce petit lui ressemblait mais une différence près ! L'Amphinobi, lui, le savait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser cet innocent payer pour lui. Le gecko décida de lui mentir, même s'il n'aimait pas le faire.

\- **Bien sûr** , dit-il avec un grand sourire. **Je reviendrai te chercher quand j'aurai fini ma partie avec mon frère. En attendant, occupe-toi.**  
\- **J'ai encore une question !** s'écria le petit, espérant le retenir de partir.

Le Massko soupira.

\- **C'est la dernière** , l'avertit-il.  
\- **Tu t'appelles comment ?**  
\- **...**

L'enfant reptilien crut pendant un instant que le grand allait partir sans lui donner de réponse, mais celui-ci répondit finalement:

\- **... Massko. Je m'appelle Massko.**

Sans un mot de plus, le gecko disparut à la manière dans d'un ninja en se demandait pourquoi il s'était confié aussi facilement à ce petit Vipélierre.

* * *

 **Chapitre V - Une nouvelle recrue pour la Guilde !**

Au bout d'une semaine, le Riolu fut complètement rétablit mais s'étant habitué à la guilde, il n'avait pas très envie d'en partir. Surtout qu'il n'avait nul part où aller puisqu'il était orphelin.  
En parlant de ça, une chose le dérangeait. S'il se souvenait que ses parents étaient morts, le louveteau ne se rappellait pas ce que représentait le pokémon plante pour lui et quels étaient les liens qui les unissaient. Il savait juste que cet inconnu lui avait donné le bracelet vert qu'il portait au poignet gauche et qu'il était quelqu'un d'important pour lui.  
L'arrivée de Cosmo sur la Fallaise Shaperlo le tira de ses réflexions.

\- **Encore entrain de ruminer sur ton passé ?** devina t-elle.

Le pokémon auration lève ses yeux vers elle tandis qu'elle s'asseoit à ses côtés. La Kirlia observa le paysage un long moment avant de tourner la tête vers lui.

\- **Tu ne devrais pas essayer de faire remonter tes souvenirs de force. Laisse les venir d'eux-même et profite de la vie.**  
- **Tu parles comme** _ **lui**_ **...**  
\- **Tien, comme on en parle..., tu te rappeles à quoi il ressemble ?**

Le combattant secoua doucement la tête, il ne s'en souvenait pas non plus. Juste de ses couleurs. Vert et rose.

\- **Tu serais capable de le reconnaitre si tu le voyait sur la route ?**  
- **Peut-être... Je ne sais pas.**

Le silence retombe, ponctué par le reflux des vagues et le sifflement du vent. L'adolescent fixe l'horizon. Toutes ces couleurs lui donnaient espoir et courage, tant mieux ! Il en aura besion pour ce qu'il compte faire.  
Le Riolu se tourna vers sa compagne, une lueur de détermination brillant dans ses yeux.

- **Cosmo... Je vais rejoindre la guilde.**  
\- **Tu veux pas t'en créer une ?** s'étonne t-elle.  
- **Si mais je me vois pas instruire des jeunes sans savoir ce que je suis sensé leur apprendre.**  
\- **Ça se tient... Dis, Sphère, tu sais garder un secret ?**  
\- **Bien sûr Cosmo, tu me prends pour qui ?**  
- **Pour un ami à qui je vais montrée mon jardin secret.**

Le louveteau se laissa entrainé par la jeune Kirlia, la seule de la guilde avec qui il s'était lié jusqu'à maintenant. Il l'aida à soulever le cache de branches et la suivit dans l'escaliers.  
Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. L'endroit était splendide ! Il comprenait pourquoi son amie ne l'avait jamais montrer à personne et sentit une chaleur se diffuser dans tout son petit corps. Si elle le lui montrait, juste à lui, cela voulait dire qu'elle lui ouvrait son âme.  
Le petit loup bleu regarde l'adolescente, et celle-ci lui sourit. Elle n'a pas besoin de lui demander ce qu'il ressentait, elle le savait déjà.

Une demi-heure avant les encouragements matinaux, nos deux amis se rendirent à la salle commune, tocèrent à la porte du Maître et patientèrent. Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps.  
Avec son humeur grognon habituelle, Oracio l'oiseau musique, vint leur ouvrir. Toutefois, le perroquez ne les fit pas entrés, étonné de voir le convalescent aux côtés de la jeune Cosmo.  
Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- **Que puis-je pour vous ?** demanda t-il poliment.

Le Riolu jeta un oeil vers sa compagne et prit une grande inspiration. Pas question de se dégonflé !

- **Je voudrais intégrer la Guilde en tant que novice,** lui apprit celui-ci.

Le second le dévisagea pendant un instant puis leur calqua la porte au nez. Sphère d'Aura tourna la tête vers Cosmo en arquant un sourcil. Celle-ci se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
Trois minutes plus tard, le Pijako les fit entrés. Les adolescents trouvèrent la pièce spacieuse quoique pas très meublé. Il y avait seulement quelques coffres et deux lits de paille installés au fond, derrière la chaise sur laquelle un Grondoudou était assit.  
Oracio se posta à droite du lapin rose tandis que celui-ci prenait la parole.

\- **Amis du jour ! Bonjour ! Vous m'apportez des pommes parfaites, amis de moi ?**  
\- **Nan, Maître,** lui répondit la meneuse. **Le stoke en est encore plein à craquer. Enfaite, c'est pour Sphère d'Aura que sommes là...**  
\- **Maître,** soupira l'oiseau. **Je vous l'ai dit à l'instant, ce jeune pokémon veut intégrer nos rang !**  
\- **Oh... Un nouvel ami de moi ! Comment t'appeles-tu ?**

Le combattant dû se retenir de rire, le lapin ressemblait davantage à un enfant qu'à un Maître de Guilde. Après s'être calmé, le Riolu répondit:

\- **Je me nomme Sphère d'Aura. Comment puis-je joindre la Guilde ?**  
- **Oracio !** cria Coeur Rose. **Le tampon !**  
- **Tout de suite, Maitre,** s'écria l'oiseau.

Celui-ci vola jusqu'à un coffre pour prendre ce que avait demandé le Grondoudou. Dès qu'il eut trouvé le tampon, l'oiseau l'amena au lapin rose. Ce dernier le prit dans ses pattes et demanda au pokémon auration de s'approcher. Celui-ci obtempéra.

\- **Où veux-tu ta marque, ami de moi ?**  
- **Euh... Sur l'épaule droite.**

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Une marque verte feuille ressemblant à l'emblème dessinée sur la porte apparaissait maintenant sur l'épaule droite. Le Grondoudou souriait de toutes ses dents.

\- **Et voilà Sphère d'Aura, nouvel ami de moi ! Tu fais officielement partie de la Guilde !**

Cosmo le prit dans ses bras.

\- **Bienvenue dans la Guilde Grondoudou, camarade !**

* * *

 **Chapitre VI - Premier jour**

Juste avant les encouragement matinaux, Oracio avait remit à Sphère d'Aura son kit d'explorateur en entier - puisqu'il n'avait demander à former une équipe avec quelqu'un. L'adolescent s'était facilement familiariser avec son sac à trésor et ne cacha pas sa curiosité pour son badge, qu'il retournait dans tous les sens. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa carte miracle, le novice arqua un sourcil. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas de croix noires dessus ?  
Le Maître lui avait demandé si tout allait bien, il hocha la tête pour le rassurer mais garda son air songeur. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Cosmo. La femelle savait que quelque chose lui était revenu mais ne disait mots.  
Ensuite, le nouvel apprenti fut présenter aux autres membres de la Guilde, même s'ils le connaissait déjà. Jusqu'à ce qu'il aie la sienne sur l'épaule, le louveteau n'avait pas remarqué la marque de la Guilde sur ses camarades.  
Le combattant intégra rapidement leur noms et reconnu l'oiselle qui accompagnait la Kirlia et une Héliatronc nommée Sola. Toutes les trois formaient l'équipe Aurore.  
Quand vint le tour des présentations pour l'équipe Ninjas, le pokémon auration tréhassit devant le Crapôral et le Massko. En entendant le nom du bactérien, l'image de l'Amphinobi qu'il avait vu dans son cauchemar refit surface. C'était lui ! Shinobu !  
L'adolescent se mordu la lèvre pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Les autres ne comprendraient pas.  
Il reporta son attention sur le gecko. Celui-ci lui était familier et inconnu à la fois. Sphère d'Aura haussa les épaules. Peut-être quelqu'un qu'il avait connu par le passé. Quant à Zénith le Galifeu, il lui disait vaguement quelque chose.  
Il n'y pensa plus et salua l'équipe Ninjas, songeant qu'ils deviendraient de bons amis tous les quatre. Il n'avait pas tort.

Après les encouragements, le pokémon auration suivit le perroquet au niveau des missions et des wanteds. Se posant sagement devant ce dernier, l'adolescent attendit qu'il prenne la parole.

\- **Je suppose que Cosmo t'as déjà tout expliquer** , commença l'oiseau.  
\- **C'est exact.**

Une petite voix retentit alors dans son crâne. _Grand Arceus ! Samuel se met à parler comme l'autre ! Soleil d'Ombre, sors de ce corps !_ Cette voix, Sphère d'Aura la connaissait ! C'était celle d'un de ses amis, Fleuve de Crystal ! Un... un... Un quoi déjà ? Le Riolu ne s'en souvenait plus.

\- **Sphère d'Aura !**

Ce dernier sursauta. Le Pijako venait de le rappelé à l'ordre parce qu'il s'était aperçut que le novice ne l'écoutait plus.

\- **Écoute bien Sphère d'Aura, je ne vais pas me répéter une troisième fois ! Je t'ai choisis une mission pour débutant pour tu fasses tes preuves. Si tu l'as réussis, je te fournirai des missives plus un peu compliquées qui correspondront à ton niveau.**  
\- **Et dans le cas contraire ?**  
\- **Tu rejoindras Ventre de Fer.**

Le louveteau déglutit. Cosmo lui avait raconté que le petit castor avait raté son initiation et que depuis, il devait se contenté des petites taches quotidiennes que la Guilde lui donnait. Si Sphère d'Aura voulait un jour fondé sa propre guilde, il devait réussir l'épreuve d'entrée.

\- **Ah ! J'oubliais. Tu peux te choisir un partenaire si la mission te semble trop dure** , ajouta le second.  
\- **Je saurait parfaitement me débrouillé tout seul** , lui assura le jeune mâle d'une voix posée.

La détermination et l'assurance tranquille qui s'échappait du combattant surprit autant le Pijako que Sphère d'Aura lui-même.  
Sans rien ajouter, le perroquet lui tendit la feuille de mission et redescendit. L'adolescent monta l'échelle et s'essaya sur les premières marches des escaliers menant à la Guilde. Il repensa à la voix de Fleuve de Crystal. De qui avait-il parlé déjà ? D'un certain Soleil d'Ombre et de quelqu'un nommé Samuel...  
Samuel... Samuel... Pourquoi ce prénom lui était-il si familier ? Et en plus, c'était un prénom humain ! Le Riolu se demanda un instant s'il avait fréquenté des humains dans le passé... Non, ce serait vraiment idiot de penser ça ! Les humains vivent de leurs côtés et il en allait de même pour les pokémons.  
Le jeune mâle chassa ses pensées de son esprit et lu sa mission. Celle-ci consistait à retrouver un petit Arcko qui s'était perdu dans la Falaise Trempée, au sixième étage.

Sphère d'Aura se rendit à Bourg-Trésor où il interrogea les villageois sur la Falaise Trempée. Ces derniers furent bien aimables de lui montrer sur sa carte, la route à prendre pour si rendre.  
Les frères Kecleon lui avait même offert quelques provisions qui lui serait utile ainsi un ruban azur. Non seulement celui-ci lui augmentait ses attaques et ses défenses mais en plus le ruban le magnétisait. L'aura qui s'en dégageait ressemblait beaucoup celle de _lui_ !  
Puis il se rendit au donjon où le petit Arcko l'attendait. Il monta rapidement les six étages, balayant à grands coups de Forte-Paume tout les ennemis qui croisaient sa route. Lorsque le louveteau trouva enfin le bambin, celui-là se jeta dans ses bras. Il tremblait.

\- **Tu vas bien ?** le questionna le Riolu.  
\- **Oui... J'ai eu si peur...! J'ai crus que je ne reverrai plus jamais Tilleul et maman !** hoqueta l'enfant en larme.  
\- **La... la... C'est fini maintenant. Je vais te ramener à la Guilde.**

Le petit gecko était si secoué par ses pleurs qu'il lui était impossible de mettre une patte devant l'autre. Le Riolu le prit dans ses bras, appuiya sur le rond rose de son badge et disparu.  
Ils réapparurent juste devant la Guilde. L'adolescent emmena le bambin à l'infirmerie pour s'assurer que celui-ci n'avait rien. Fairy lui annonça que le petit Arcko était en parfaite santé. Le novice remercia la femelle d'un sourire et lui demanda si l'équipe Ninja était rentrée.

\- **Tu as de la chance, Sphère d'Aura, ils viennent tout juste de revenir. Tu les trouveras à la cuisine.**  
\- **Merci Fairy. On se voit au diner.**

Entrainant le gecko avec lui, le louveteau se dirigea vers la cuisine. Décidément, ce dernier s'acclimatait facilement à sa nouvelle vie ! Dès que le combattant et l'enfant entrèrent dans la salle à manger, celui-ci se jeta dans les bras du Massko en pleurant.

\- **Tilleul ! J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais !**  
\- **Tout va bien Petit Bourgeon. Tu es avec moi maintenant.**

Le Riolu les observa un moment, ça lui rappelait quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi...

\- **Merci Sphère d'Aura,** murmura Tilleul tandis que l'apprenti partait.

Celui-ci se mit à la recherche de d'Oracio, pour lui signaler qu'il avait réussit sa mission. Grâce à l'aura, l'adolescent le trouva rapidement et s'y rendit. Il toqua à la porte du Maître et entra. Ce dernier l'attendait avec impatience.

\- **Alors Sphère d'Aura, as-tu accomplit la mission d'initiation que Oracio t'as donné ?**  
\- **Oui Maître. Je viens de remettre Petit Bourgeon à son grand-frère.**  
\- **Tant mieux !** s'écria le Pijako. **Ça aurait été du gâchis de te faire faire les taches de Ventre de Fer alors que tu as un véritable potentiel !**

Le jeune mâle souria. S'il avait un potentiel, cela pourrait l'aider à obtenir son diplôme. Une fois qu'il l'aurait en patte, il créerait sa propre guilde et encouragerait ses disciples à faire de même pour que chacun sur le continent d'Amaxia puisse recevoir de l'aide qu'il a besoin.  
Le bruit de pas martelant le sol le sortit de ses pensées. Cœur Rose dansait entre lui et l'oiseau, sifflotant joyeusement avec sa pomme parfaite sur la tête.

\- **Oracio ! C'est l'heure !**

Et il sortit de la salle, véritable toupie rose et blanche avec une pomme à son sommet. Le Riolu regarda tour à tour la porte ouverte et le perroquet puis, d'un seul coup, explosa de rire.  
Ce premier jour à la Guilde Grondoudou fut vraiment drôle !

* * *

 **Chapitre VII - Guérisseur**

La semaine suivant le départ du gecko, celui-ci quitta la Forêt de l'Est. Sa besace était suffisamment remplit pour qu'il puisse tenir le temps de traverser la chaine de montagne qui se dresser sur sa route. Derrière l'attendait la Forêt de la Vie, là où le reptile récupérerait le premier Rouage... Enfin, si tout se passait bien. Sinon, Massko se verrait obliger de contraindre Mew de le lui donner par la force - ce dont il n'a nullement envie.  
Le résistant pensait souvent à son cadet. Samuel lui manquait. Il passait régulièrement la patte sur son bracelet bleu où s'échappait l'aura du garçon. Ça lui donna l'impression qu'il était là, à ses côtés.  
Le ninja n'avait jamais prier jusqu'à maintenant, mais maintenant que son frère avait été séparer de lui, il priait Arceus tous les soirs avant de s'endormir. Il priait pour que l'humain soit sain et sauf.  
Et même s'il était presser par le temps, le gecko prenait plaisir à voir la vie s'épanouir dans les paysages qu'il traversait. Massko s'était arrêté devant une rivière pour remplir sa gourde quand une bruit sec retentit. _Est-ce un sbire de Dialga Primal ?_  
L'adolescent se figea. Pas déjà ! Il s'efforça de respiré calmement et sonda ses arrières. Ce n'était des serviteur du tyran mais trois jeunes pokémons. Des Absols. Et en piteux état, ils étaient maigres que le gecko pouvait voir leurs os.  
Il se leva pour les rejoindre mais dès qu'ils le sentirent, les Absols décampèrent, emmenant la besace avec eux.

\- **Eh ! Rendez moi mes affaires !** cria le lézard.

Il courut derrière les trois voleurs avec la ferme intention de leur reprendre son bien. Ces derniers essayèrent tant bien que mal de le semer mais malheureusement pour eux, leur poursuivant possédait l'aura ! Les pokémons désastres amenèrent donc Massko, bien malgré eux, jusqu'à leur repaire.  
Le trio s'arrêta, hors d'haleine. Le gecko en profita pour reprendre son sac, se campa devant eux et attendit que les loups ténébreux aie reprit leur souffle.

\- **Que cherchiez-vous dans ma sacoche ?** leur demanda t-il, méfiant.  
\- **À... manger...,** siffla le plus âgé d'une voix rauque.

Le résistant arqua un sourcil mais ne dit rien. Beaucoup de pokémons étaient comme ça dans le futur. Il fouilla sa besace et leur tendit des baie sitrus, pêcha et oran. Le plus âgé - qui semblait être le chef de la bande - secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

\- **D'abord les... autres !**  
\- **Vous êtes plusieurs ?**

Pour toutes réponses, les trois le poussèrent jusqu'à la grotte où résidait le reste de leur clan. Ces Absols étaient si affaiblis qu'ils n'avaient même pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir les nouveaux venus. Ils restaient là, gisant sur le sol.  
Le meneur le supplia du regard de les aidés. Chose que le reptile accepta d'un hochement de tête. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage des trois Absols puis sans prévenir, ils s'écroulèrent.  
Sans perdre de temps, Massko sortit chercher les ustensiles dont il avait besoin et fit tomber tout le contenu de sa besace par-terre. Il prépara une boisson à base de baies oran et de baies sitrus avec une pincée de baie pêcha pour relever le tout. Patiemment, le gecko fit boire le remède à chacun de ses patients et leur recommanda de se reposer pour reprendre des forces.

Le lendemain matin, le ninja devenu médecin refit une infusion pour ses convalescents et les questionna dès qu'ils reprirent du poil de la bête.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui vous a mis dans cet état ?**  
\- **Moi je sais ! Moi je sais !** s'écria un bambin. **C'est un groupe de sales voleurs qui volent toutes nôôtre nourriture pour qu'on meurt de faim !**  
\- **Sans aucune raison ?**  
\- **S'il y en a une,** intervient un adulte, **on ne la connait pas.**

Massko partit en début d'après-midi en laissant aux pokémons désastres le reste de ses provisions, ils en auront bien plus besoin que lui. Il leur avait également montrer comment produire la potion, de sorte à ce qu'ils se débrouille tout seuls.  
Ce ne fut pas difficile pour lui de suivre la trace de brigands. Celle-ci le mena vers le sommet de la montagne où ces derniers c'étaient réfugiés. Le gecko fit craquer les os de ses poings, ils allaient voir ce qu'il en coute de s'attaquer à plus faible que soi !

Chapitre VIII - L'équipe Darkness

Les semaines qui suivirent passèrent rapidement.  
Sphère d'Aura s'était bien intégré à la Guilde et y avait désormais ses petites habitudes. Comme son amie Cosmo, il se levait aux aurores pour éviter de se faire réveiller par Écho, un Ramboum. Ainsi, le jeune mâle passait de longues heures à jouer sur la plage avec elle jusqu'aux encouragements matinaux. Souvent, lors de missions, le petit Riolu se joignait à l'équipe Aurore ou l'équipe Ninja.  
Ce matin, le pokémon émanation fit une mission avec cette dernière. Celle-ci consistait à interférer un trafiquant de Gracida - un alcool assez fort issus de la gracidé, la fleur de gratitude. Il est interdit aux mineurs, c'est à dire tous les pokémons de moins de vingt ans.  
Après s'être bien préparer, le quatuor se rendit tranquillement au Mont Hérissé. Ils grimpèrent les étages sans difficulté, repoussant tous les pokémons qui se dressaient sur leur route. Lorsque la petite bande arriva enfin au dernier étage, nos quatre adolescents se cachèrent dans l'ombre. Ils ne devaient laisser filer leur cible !  
D'ailleurs, celle-ci était en visuel. C'était un Scalpion, visiblement plus jeune qu'eux. Ses clients, des Miaouss et des Spindas, se pressaient autour de lui pour obtenir leur cruche.  
L'équipe Ninja et Sphère d'Aura patientèrent jusqu'à l'heure de fermeture. À ce moment là, ils passèrent à l'action. Le Riolu créa des clones d'aura tout autour du pokémon lame. Il était cerné !  
Le trafiquant fut maitriser assez vite alors le quatuor prit son temps rentrer à la Guilde. Ils discutaient allègrement, tandis que le pauvre Scalpion était porté sur le dos de Shinobu.

 **\- Enfaite,** s'écria le louveteau, **vous trouvez pas que c'était un peu trop facile pour capturer ce trafiquant ? Il est sensé être insaisissable.**

À peine avait-il prononcé ces mots que trois pokémons se jetèrent sur nos compères. Ces derniers ne comprirent pas ce qui leur arrivèrent. Et lorsqu'ils reprirent leur esprit, le pion ténébreux avait disparut.

 **\- Mais... mais... mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?** demanda Zénith, le Galifeu.

L'équipe Ninja et le pokémon émanation allèrent voir le Maître et son second pour faire un rapport de l'accident qui s'était produit. Puisqu'à l'origine, c'était la mission de ses amis, le Riolu leur laissa la parole.

 **\- Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.**  
 **\- D'accord Maître, répondit le gecko. Nous étions allés au Mont Hérissé pour appréhender un dileur. Ce que nous avions réussis avec brio ! Mais...**  
 **\- Mais il y a un mais,** fit remarquer Cœur Rose, subitement sérieux.  
 **\- Mais nous sommes tombés dans un guet-apens. Ils nous ont eu par surprise et ils sont repartis avec le criminel !** continua Shinobu.  
 **\- L'un d'entre vous a t-il eu le temps de voir qui vous a agressez ?** les questionna Oracio.

Les trois ninjas se dévisagèrent, essayant de voir sur le visage de l'autre s'il avait vu leurs agresseurs. Le combattant s'éclaircit la voix.

 **\- Oui. C'était un Scalproie, une Zoroark et un Démolosse.**

En entendant cela, l'oiseau blêmit. Il savait de qui le novice parlait ! Le lapin hocha la tête, lui aussi les connaissaient. Il se tourna vers les apprentis.

 **\- Vous avez vraiment de la chance d'être encore en vie,** dit-il. **Ils auraient pu vous réduire en charpie s'ils l'auraient voulu...**  
 **\- Ils n'en ont rien fait pourtant,** remarqua le Massko.  
 **\- Parce que cette fois, c'était un avertissement Tilleul ! Pour la sécurité de nos apprentis, ceux-ci devront toujours sortir à plusieurs. Deux minimum.**

Plus tard, Sphère d'Aura, curieux, était allé jeter un coup d'œil au panneau d'avis de recherche. Ses agresseurs étaient tout en haut à droite. Il s'agissait de l'équipe Darkness, un groupe de criminels qui n'hésitaient pas à tuer les gêneurs qui croisaient leurs routes.

* * *

 **Chapitre IX - L'équipe Âme**

Suite à l'incident de l'équipe Ninja et du Riolu, les apprentis ne sortaient plus sans être accompagnés d'un ou plusieurs compagnons. D'ailleurs, Cosmo ne laissait plus le louveteau partir en mission tout seul. Dès qu'il n'était pas avec la team à Tilleul, la nymphette venait avec lui.  
Au bout d'un mois, de nouveaux liens s'étaient formés entre les novices. Ventre de Fer le Keunotor s'occupait toujours des commissions de la Guilde mais Écume l'Ecrapince l'aidait désormais. Deux nouvelles équipes avaient également vu le jour. L'équipe Aurore - désormais composé juste de Plume et Sola - s'était renommée l'équipe Astrale, en souvenir de leur ancienne meneuse. Sphère d'Aura et Cosmo, eux, avaient formés l'équipe Âme. Ce mot était venu un matin, lorsqu'il pensait au pokémon mystère qui hantait ses nuits.  
Au bout de plusieurs missions sans apparition du trio ténébreux, la Guilde en vint à la conclusion les malfaiteurs ne leur en tenaient pas rigueur mais par prudence, les apprentis continuèrent de sortir à plusieurs.

Et puis un beau matin, juste après les encouragements, le Pijako vint trouvé notre duo. Il avait une requête particulière à leurs confier.

\- **Sphère d'Aura ! Cosmo ! Pour aujourd'hui, vous allez devoir surveillés ces nouvelles recrues. Avancez-vous** , ajouta t-il à l'attention des bleus, **ils ne vont pas vous mangez.**

Un petit Vipélierre et une Galvaran s'avancèrent, l'air angoissé. Voyant cela, la Kirlia leur envoya une vague d'aura apaisante. C'était une des nombreuses choses que son ami Riolu lui avait apprit.  
Celui-ci prit l'initiative de se présenter, pour les mettre plus à l'aise.

\- **Je m'appelle Sphère d'Aura et je suis novice à la Guilde depuis un mois.**  
\- **Et moi, c'est Cosmo. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrez tous les deux !**  
\- **Je m'appelle Green** , déclara le serpent de sa voix fluette, **meneur de l'équipe Gecko.**  
\- **Je suis Light. Nous sommes honorés d'être en votre présence.**  
\- **Bien** , reprit Oracio. **Maintenant que vous avez fait connaissance, je vais vous expliquez en quoi consiste vos missions à chacun. Vous deux, vous devrez faire celle que je vous donnerai dans quelques minutes tandis que vous, équipe Âme, vous devrez vérifier que nos recrues accomplissent bien leur travail. Et vous avez interdiction de les aidés, ai-je été clair ?**  
\- **Clair comme de l'eau de roche !** s'écria le Riolu.

Le louveteau et la nymphette patientaient en bas des escaliers, le temps que l'oiseau donne la mission aux recrues. Ces derniers arrivèrent plus vite que prévu. Ils se mirent en route tout de suite, étant donné que les novices s'étaient déjà préparés. L'adolescente ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte qu'ils étaient en chemin pour le Bois aux Pommes. Elle se tourna vers son ami. Lui aussi avait comprit ce que les nouveaux devaient faire.  
Les enfants n'avaient pas trop de difficulté pour repousser les pokémons qui entravaient leur mission, surtout Green. Il avait une telle détermination que Light redoublait d'ardeur. Finalement, le quatuor débarqua dans une clairière où trônait un gigantesque pommier, garnis de pommes parfaites. L'équipe Gecko n'en prit qu'une vingtaine, laissant le reste aux habitants de la forêt.

De retour à la Guilde Grondoudou.

\- **C'est parfait !** chantonna Cœur Rose. **Vous faîtes désormais officiellement partis des apprentis ! Et maintenant, à table ! Mélodie a préparée un festin en votre honneur, équipe Gecko ! Yoouupla !**

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva tard. La nuit dernière, ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures. Mais comme le Maître lui-même eut du mal à se lever, personne ne fut sanctionner.  
Sphère d'Aura et Cosmo était occupés à se dégoter une mission quand l'oiseau leur demanda de le rejoindre dans ses quartiers. La Kirlia échangea un regard avec le louveteau avant de le suivre.  
Le serpent vert et la varan femelle les attendait, en compagnie du Maître.

 **\- Ah ! Vous êtes tous là, amis de moi !**  
 **\- Vous avez une idée derrière la tête, Maître,** commenta la pokémon psy.  
 **\- Ma foie, tu lis en moi comme un livre ouvert, amie Cosmo. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que vous irez explorés la Caverne Saline !**

* * *

 **Chapitre X - Massko le Ninja**

Le résistant ne mit pas longtemps à trouvé la tanière des voleurs, une grotte. Elle était facile à débusquer. Surtout avec l'aura. Dès qu'il pénétra dans leur antre, le ninja fut hassahit par des Miaouss et des Chacripans. Dont il se débarrassa aisément. Massko prit un félin au hasard et secoua un peu pour le réveiller.

\- **Encore toi ?! Pitié, ne me frappe pas !** le supplia le chat.

Le reptile ne prêtait pas attention à ses jérémiades, il avait mieux à faire.

\- **As-tu des supérieurs ?** le questionna t-il d'un ton froid.  
\- **Hein ? Tu veux voir les patrons ?! À quoi ça te servirait ?**  
\- **Mène-moi à eux.**  
\- **Et pourquoi j'ferai ça ?**

Sans qu'il comprenne comment, le vilain se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, une lame appuyer sur sa gorge. Le lézard plissa les yeux de façon menaçante.

\- **Mène-moi à tes supérieurs si tu tiens à la vie.**

Pour être plus crédible au yeux de son otage, le reptile enfonça sa lame dans la gorge du matou jusqu'à ce que le sang commence à couler. Ce dernier paniqua en sentant un liquide chaud descendre le long de son petit corps de Miaouss.

\- **Je veux pas mourir ! Je veux pas mourir !** hurlait-il.  
\- **Mène-moi à tes supérieurs** , répéta une fois de plus le résistant.  
\- **Cela ne te sera pas nécessaire** , dit une voix.

Massko ne se retourna même pas, il n'en avait pas besoin. Grâce à l'aura, il savait que le pokémon qui venait de parler était une Léopardus. Et de ce qu'il avait apprit à leurs sujet, c'était une espèce sournoise qui n'hésitait pas à faire souffrir autrui pour atteindre ses buts. Il ferma les yeux.

\- **Eh bien petit massko,** poursuivit-elle en ondulant la queue, **que fais-tu aussi loin de chez toi ?**

La femelle tenta de s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du gecko mais elle se heurta à un mur. _Ce n'est pas normal,_ pensa t-elle. _Il ne devrait pas être capable de me bloquer l'accès de son esprit. Ce n'est pas un pokémon psy, encore moins un..._ La panthère violette ouvrir grand les yeux. Ce Massko maitrisait l'Aura !  
La féline voulut prévenir son aimé ainsi que les sbires qui rampaient silencieusement vers ce dernier, elle n'en eut pas le temps. Il était trop tard.  
En effet, les pauvres matous ne savaient que le reptile suivait chacun de leurs mouvements et n'attendait juste qu'ils soient assez proche. À ce moment là, tous les mistigris - sauf la Léopardus - s'effondrèrent à même le sol. Le ninja s'était exécuté si vite que ses ennemis n'avaient eut le temps de comprendre ce qui leur arrivaient.  
La pokémon ténèbres tremblait de peur, qui était donc ce monstre ? Elle tenta de prendre ses jambes à son coup mais fut pétrifiée par le regard noir qu'il lui lança.

\- **Ils sont vivants** , lui dit-il, **ne t'inquiètes pas. C'était juste un avertissement.**  
\- **Mais pourquoi ? On ne t'a rien fait !**

Les yeux du gecko se durcissent.

\- **À la tribu d'Absols qui vit dans la montagne, oui. Toi et tes compères ont volés toute leur nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il en meurent, sous prétexte qu'ils amènent les catastrophes !**  
 **\- Mais c'est vrai ! Sans eux, la vie serait plus facile !**  
 **\- Parce que tu crois que sans vous, la vie ne le serait pas davantage ?!** rétorqua le lézard dont les lames se mirent à illuminés la salle, le rendant plus menaçant encore.

La panthère ténébreuse se tapit, les oreilles plaquées sur son crâne. Qu'est-ce que ce mâle leur voulait à la fin ?

 **\- Je veux que vous rendez la nourriture aux personnes que vous avez volés et que vous arrêtez de nuire à autrui ! Est-ce clair ?**  
 **\- O-oui...**  
 **\- De toute façon, je repasserai par ici. Et si jamais j'apprenais que vous avez récidivé, je vous traquerais et vous estimerez heureux que je ne me serais pas occupé de vous moi-même !**

Un mois passa ainsi, à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin. Massko avait prit du retard sur sa destination mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de régler les problèmes des pokémons qui croisaient sa route. D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui lui valut sa nouvelle réputation. Tous les habitants d'Amaxia acclamait désormais ce héros éphémère qui avait surgit de nul part. Chose que le gecko trouvait drôle, puisqu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir le pire criminel de l'histoire !  
Massko secoua la tête pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et toucha son bracelet. _Sam... Donne-moi la force de le faire,_ demanda le gecko. Il inspira profondément puis, gorgé d'une volonté nouvelle, pénétra dans la Forêt Linceul.

* * *

 **Chapitre XI - Explorons la Caverne Saline !**

 **\- Ma foie, tu lis en moi comme un livre ouvert, amie Cosmo. Aujourd'hui, j'ai décidé que vous irez explorés la Caverne Saline !**  
 **\- PARDON ?!** s'écrièrent en chœur Oracio, Cosmo et Sphère d'Aura.

Les deux jeunes novices dévisagèrent leurs ainés. Pourquoi réagissaient-ils ainsi ?

\- **Un problème ?**  
 **\- Aucun Maître mais...** , commença l'oiseau.  
 **\- Bien. En ce cas, aller vous préparez** , le coupa Cœur Rose sur un ton qui ne laissait place à la protestation.  
 **\- Entendu...** , soupira le Riolu.

Décidément, le Grondoudou n'en faisait vraiment qu'à sa tête. Enfin bon, d'après ce que ses camarades lui avaient raconté sur son compte, c'était pas nouveau. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire désormais, c'était se préparer pour l'expédition et espérer que ça se passerait bien.  
Les deux équipes se retrouvèrent quelques heures plus tard au point de rendez-vous, en bas de la Guilde, avant de se mettre en route pour la Caverne Saline.

Arrivés devant le donjon, le quatuor se posa un moment, le temps de laisser à l'équipe Âme de "voir" quels type d'ennemis les attendaient.

 **\- Nous aurons principalement des pokémons eau sur notre chemin ainsi que quelques types vol, glace et dragon,** annonça la Kirlia.  
 **\- Même si nous sommes avantagés,** intervint le combattant, **je requière votre prudence à tous les trois. Ils se peut que nous ne soyons pas très bien reçu...**  
 **\- Pourquoi ?** demanda Green, curieux.  
 **\- J'ai entendu dire que le Maître et Oracio y avaient déjà explorés, il y a dix ans, mais que notre Chef des Renseignements a faillit y rester.** **  
** **\- Mais il faut partir tout de suite !** s'écria Light, soudain terrifiée. **Nous allons nous faire massacrés !**

Avant que Sphère d'Aura ou Cosmo eurent le temps de lui envoyer une vague d'apaisement, le serpent la prit dans ses bras et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Scène qui disait quelque chose au Riolu.

 **\- Ça va mieux ?** la questionna t-il.  
 **\- Beaucoup mieux, merci Green.** **  
** **\- Puisque c'est réglé, si on commença l'exploration ?** dit la nymphe psychique. **J'ai envie de savoir qui a bien put mettre une raclé à Oracio !**

Ils entrèrent dans le donjon, prêts à se battre s'il le fallait !

Au fond de la caverne, un Amonita était venu avertir les boss du lieu que des intrus avaient pénétré leur territoire.

 **\- L'un d'entre vous les a vu ?** demanda une voix rauque et caverneuse.  
 **\- O-oui...,** bredouilla le pokémon préhistorique. **Il s'agit d'un Riolu, d'une Kirlia, d'un Vipélierre et d'une Galvaran.** **  
** **\- Parfait, ça me fera des amuses-bouche...!**

Voyant que son subalterne était toujours là, la voix ajouta:

 **\- Tu peux disposer.**

Le pokémon préhistorique ne se fit pas prier et disparut prestement. Comment allaient-ils les recevoir ? Ah oui ! Comme la fois où le Grondoudou et le Pijako étaient venus !

Pendant que trois sinistres individus préparaient leur guet-apens, le quatuor avançait rapidement. Écartant quiconque se dressait sur leur chemin, ils gravirent les neuf premiers étages sans trop de difficultés.  
Puis, l'iguane se plaignit que ses compagnons allaient trop vite pour elle, ils firent donc une pause. Light respirait aussi fort qu'un Frisson. Le Riolu s'assit, il n'aimait resté debout sans rien faire.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, la Galvaran déclara qu'ils pouvaient se remettre en route. Le louveteau se leva et marcha sur quelque chose qui avait la texture de sang caillé. Presque aussitôt, il fut prit de vertige, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses trois compères avaient laissés place à un Grondoudou et un Pijako. Le mâle les reconnut facilement puisqu'il les croisait tous les jours. C'était Cœur Rose et Oracio. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs dans un triste état. Une fine couche de glace recouvrait tout son poitrail, empêchant le sang de couler. Son regard fut ensuite attiré par l'épaule du pokémon normal, de grosses gouttes de liquide rouge vermeil s'en échappait pour tomber lourdement sur le sol. À l'endroit précis où le combattant avait posé sa patte.  
Le Maître épongeait doucement la tête de son équipier, attendant qu'il se réveille. Son visage exprimait l'inquiétude, chose qui contrastait avec son habituel air d'enfant insouciant. Puis l'oiseau revint à lui.

 **\- Maître...,** gémit-il en grimaçant. **Je suis désolé... Je me suis fait battre comme un bleu... Je ne suis pas digne d'être votre équipier !** **  
** **\- Ne dis pas ça Oracio ! Tu sais bien que c'est faux !**

Celui-ci tourna la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour chercher ses ennemis.

 **\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour les Amonistars et le Kabutop, je m'en suis occupé.**

Cœur Rose pleurait de joie, il était si heureux que son camarade aie bien !

 **\- Sphère ? Tu vas bien ?** lui demanda la voix inquiète de la nymphette.

Le Riolu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il voie à nouveau ses amis. À qui il offrit un sourire. Oui, il allait bien. Très bien même !

 **\- Tu nous as fait peur tu sais, on aurait dit que était ailleurs.** **  
** **\- Désolé de vous avoir effrayés. Ce n'était pas mon intention.** **  
** **\- C'est pas grave,** fit Green. **Bon, on continue ?** **  
** **\- Attendez ! Je sais qui à attaquer le Maître et son second il y a dix ans !**

Le Kabutop et les deux Amonistars étaient plaqués au plafond, ils attendaient patiemment que leurs proies arrivent pour leur dessus. Dans tous les sens du termes. D'ailleurs, les voilà !  
Le pokémon émanation était en tête, suivit de près par le serpent vert à sa droite et la danseuse psychique à sa gauche. La Galvaran fermait la marche. Parfait ! Tout était parfait ! Dans quelques minutes, ils auraient un délicieux repas à se mettre sous la dent.  
Le groupe s'arrêta juste en-dessous d'eux. Le Riolu - qui semblait être le chef du quatuor - observa un peu les environs avant de soupirer:

 **\- C'est un cul-de-sac. Il n'y a rien d'intéressant ici.**

À peine a t-il fini sa phrase que les trois boss se laissèrent tombés. Qu'ils avaient hâte de goûter leur chair fraîche !  
Au dernier moment, Sphère d'Aura érigea un bouclier d'aura extrêmement dense. Si dense, que le trio fut violemment repousser contre le mur. Sonnés, ils ne représentaient pas une menace mais l'état dans lequel ils étaient ne durerait pas éternellement. Avec beaucoup de mal pour l'équipe Gecko, les apprentis réussirent à les vaincre et les emprisonnèrent dans une coupole de pierre grâce aux pouvoirs psychique de la Kirlia. Une fois qu'ils furent assurés que les criminels ne pourraient pas sortir, le louveteau mena ses compagnons à l'escalier du fond. Il descendait.  
L'escalier donnait sur la fond de la caverne. Il y avait une ouverture dans la roche, ce qui laissait la mer entrée. Tandis que l'adolescent et les deux femelles dévoraient l'horizon des yeux, l'enfant reptilien leur tournait le dos, les globes oculaires écarquillés.

 **\- Nan... C'est pas vrai !** cria t-il. **C'est le même symbole !**  
 **\- De quoi parles-tu, Green ?** l'interrogea Sphère d'Aura.

Le serpent vert fouilla furieusement sa sacoche d'où il sortit un petit caillou.

 **\- Regarde !** continua t-il, hystérique. **C'est exactement les mêmes symboles !**

Le Riolu fixa le caillou puis le mur à tour de rôle plusieurs fois. Il fut forcé d'admettre que son jeune ami avait raison. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, le dessin sur le fragment avait été gravé en plus grand sur le mur juste en face de la mer !

* * *

 **Chapitre XII - Le Passeur de la Mer du Temps !**

La gravure murale, en présence du fragment, se mit luire fortement. Puis, toute la lumière convergea sur le cercle du milieu qui projeta un vaiseau lumineux en direction de la mer.

 **\- C'était quoi ça ?** demanda la nymphette en se tournant vers les mâles.  
 **\- C'est peut-être un signal d'appel,** lança Green. **Le rayon allait vers la mer, y a forcément quelqu'un qui l'a vu.**

Comme lui donné raison, une silhouette de pokémon apparut à l'horizon. Ce dernier se rapprochait rapidement.  
Malgré sa petite taille, le reptilien fut le premier à voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était un Lokhlass. Lorsque celui-ci arriva à leur hauteur, l'inconnu se présenta:

 **\- Je suis Glace Éternelle, Passeur de la Mer du Temps.**

La Lokhlass dévisagea un à un les membres du quatuor avant revenir sur l'enfant serpent qui tenait toujours l'étrange cailloux.

 **\- L'heure n'est pas encore venue pour toi, Élu de Dialga. Mais tenez-vous prêt ! Une force maléfique surgira bientôt des ténèbres pour éliminer le changement...,** ajouta la femelle en fixant le Riolu et la Kirlia.

Et avant que l'équipe Âme ne puisse lui demander quoique se soit, le Passeur repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant les deux équipes dans le désarroi le plus total...

Sur le retour, la bande avait fait un crochet au commissariat pour qu'ils mettent le trio meurtrier au frais avant de rentrer à la Guilde.  
L'équipe Gecko laissa leurs ainés conté leur aventure au Maître et son second. Ceux-ci furent ravie d'apprendre que leurs agresseurs avaient été mit sous les barreaux. Cependant, Green observa que Sphère d'Aura et Cosmo s'était tus au niveau de la vision de ce dernier et de l'épisode Glace Éternelle. Lui non plus n'en dit rien, ils les comprenaient. Et puis, son instinct lui soufflait que ce qu'il pourrait dire tomberait dans les oreilles de la force maléfique...  
Cette nuit, le petit serpent n'arriva pas s'endormir. Il leva en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller sa coéquipière et se posa contre ouverture qui leur servait de fenètre.  
Le ciel était dégagé, la lune scintillait. Il repensait aux paroles de la Lokhlass. Elle l'avait appelé Élu de Dialga... Sa relique faisait de lui l'élu du dieu temporel ? Cette idée lui paraissait bizarre. Qu'avait-elle dit à l'équipe Âme déjà ? _Une force maléfique surgira des ténèbres pour éliminer le changement... Qu'est-ce que ça peux vouloir dire ?_ se demanda le Vipélierre. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase, mais il y avait une chose dont Green était sûr. Cosmo, Sphère d'Aura et Massko étaient le changement !

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII - Amitié par delà le Temps !**

Cela faisait un jour que le reptile était entré dans la Forêt Linceul et qu'il tournait en rond. Coincé par un sort d'illusion, celui-ci ne pouvait plus mesurer le temps qui s'écoulait. Le gecko avait épuisé toute ses provisions, il peinait à mettre une patte devant l'autre. L'unique chose qui lui permettait encore d'avancer était sa volonté.  
Beaucoup de gens comptaient sur lui pour le projet "Effacement Temporel". Palkia, Giratina, Soleil d'Ombre, Pelage Bleu, tous ses amis de la Résistance... Rose aussi comptait sur lui. Et comme il n'avait plus de nouvelles de son frère, Massko devrait faire le travaille seul !  
Le lézard fit encore une centaine de pas avant de s'effondrer, son corps n'avait plus la force d'avancer ! _C'est pitoyable,_ songea le résistant. _Mourir de faim alors je commençais seulement ma mission... Je suis vraiment lamentable !_ Ce fut les dernières pensées qu'il eut. Après, ce fut le noir.

Massko fut réveillé par les cris joyeux d'enfants pokémons. Son premier réflex fut de se demander s'il n'était pas dans l'Au-Delà.

 **\- Rassure-toi, tu es bien vivant Massko,** fit une voix enfantine.

Pendant un instant, ce dernier crut que le serpentherbe l'avait suivit jusqu'ici mais fut déconcerté de voir qu'il s'agissait enfaite de Mew !

 **\- Mew...**

La gorge du gecko se serra, il était malade à l'idée de devoir lever la patte contre son ami. Une autre idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si, au lieu de le lui prendre par la force, le reptile lui expliquait pourquoi il en avait tant besoin...

 **\- Mew... Je vais t'expliquer quelque chose mais tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne, d'accord ? L'avenir de cette époque en dépend !**

Le petit chat rose hocha la tête, l'air soudainement très sérieux. Pour être sur que personne d'autre que son ami puisse entendre ce qu'il avait à dire, le lézard posa ses deux pattes sur les tempes du pokémon psychique. Il lui envoya, grâce à l'aura, toute son histoire.  
À la fin, l'effort avait épuisé Massko à tel point qu'il se lassa retomber sur le sol. Il lutta pour ne pas s'évanouir à nouveau.

 **\- Et s'il te plait Mew... Aide-moi ! Je n'aurai jamais la force de te le prendre par la violence...,** murmura t-il avant de plonger à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Le gardien attendit pendant une semaine que le résistant se réveille. Puis Mew l'emmena au cœur de la forêt et lui donna le rouage en patte propre.

 **\- Merci Mew... Merci.** **  
** **\- Ne me remercie pas maintenant, Massko. Tu as encore une longue route à faire avant d'atteindre ton but.** **  
** **\- Je sais. Si jamais tu vois mon frère, dis lui que je vais bien et que je continue la mission.**

Comme l'avait dit Mew, une longue route l'attendait. Il avait désormais un Rouage du Temps mas il lui restait encore trois. Le gecko regardait le ciel, il était noir comme dans le futur. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Il savait que se n'était que temporaire, que le temps reprendrait son cours lorsqu'il remettrait les Rouages du Temps sur l'Autel... Cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir un pressentiment. Son instinct lui disait que Dialga Primal allait envoyer quelqu'un à sa poursuite.  
Massko sauta de l'arbre où il s'était perché et fonça vers les chaines de montagnes. Sa prochaine destination serait le Lac des Brumes !

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV - Annonce**

L'équipe Gecko passa une semaine tranquille, elle progressait rapidement. Light et Green avait prit leurs repères et leurs leurs habitudes dans la Guilde. La vie à la Guilde, bien que très rude, leur plaisaient beaucoup.  
Seulement, depuis quelque temps, le serpent vert faisait des rêves... Il ne s'en rapellait jamais au réveil mais il savait que Massko et l'équipe Âme y étaient présent. L'enfant reptile sentait que quelque chose de terrible était lié à ses trois amis.  
Puis cinq jours plus tard, à l'heure du souper, le perroquet fit une annonce assez... particulière.

 **\- Mais POURQUOI tu nous empêche de MANGER, Oracio ?!** s'écria Écho, furieux.  
 **\- On meurt de faim, pour sûr,** renchérit Ventre de Fer.  
 **\- Laissez le parler,** les tempéra le Massko. **Plus vite il aura terminé, plus vite nous pourrons manger !**

Le silence se fit alors et l'on entendit plus que le Maître dansé avec sa pomme parfaite sur sa tête.

 **\- Merci Tilleul. Bien... Le Rouage du Temps de la Forêt Linceul garder par Mew... a été volé !**

Alors qu'un brouhaha insuportable se fit entendre - tout le monde parlait en même temps - le serpent vert fut traversé par une puissante onde d'émotions. Celui-ci se tourna vers le louveteau, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait faire resentir ses émotions à autrui. Et à en juger par le sourire en coin qu'il abordait, ce n'était pas de la peur que le Riolu resentait mais bel et bien de la joie. De la joie et de l'espoir !

 **\- Du calme, s'il vous plait !** intervint Coeur Rose. **Oracio n'a pas fini.** **  
** **\- Donc... le Shérif a interrogé Mew à propos du voleur mais il a rien put lui dire car le malfrat l'avait endormit !** **  
** **\- C'est lâche,** remarqua Shinobu.  
 **\- Oui Shinobu, c'est lâche mais nous ne pourront rien faire tant que nous ne serons pas à quoi resemble notre ennemi.** **  
** **\- On peut MANGER maintenant ou pas ?** demanda le Ramboum.  
 **\- Nan Écho. J'ai une autre annonce à faire, plus joyeuse en revanche. Nous partons en expédition ! Tous ensemble !**

Tous les apprentis poussèrent un cri de joie. Si pour la plupart des novices, c'était leur troisième ou quatrième expédition, ce sera la première pour l'équipe Gecko. Pour l'équipe Âme et l'éqipe Astrâle aussi. Et puis... il pourrait croisé la route de Massko ! Green bouillait d'impatience rien qu'à cette idée.

 **\- Maître,** s'enquit le Vipélierre, **quand partons-nous ?** **  
** **\- Demain, si vous aurez fini vos préparatifs de départ.** **  
** **\- Et où irons-nous ?** le quetionna Sphère d'Aura.  
 **\- Au Lac des Brumes ! Il parait qu'il y a un fabuleux trésor là-bas.** **  
** **\- Le Lac des Brumes...,** répéta l'adolescent, l'air songeur.

Le lendemain matin, une fois que les apprentis eurent fini leur préparatifs, le lapin rose énuméra les différents groupes qu'il y aura lors du trajet jusqu'au Lac des Brumes.

 **\- Groupe un: Ventre de Fer, Écume, Earth et Écho. Groupe deux: Mélodie, Fairy, Triplo et Poison. Groupe trois: l'équipe Ninja et l'équipe Astrâle. Groupe quatre: l'équipe Âme et l'équipe Gecko. Et dernier groupe, moi et Oracio ! Maintenant, ouvrez vos carte miracle, je vais vous montrer notre point de raliment.** **  
** **\- Dis donc,** fit remarquer le Vipélierre, **le Maître est plus sérieux que d'habitude.** **  
** **\- Il est toujours comme ça lorsqu'on part en expédition. Le Maître a peur que l'accident d'Oracio se reproduise,** lui expliqua Triplo le Triopiqueur.

Green ouvrit sa carte et lorsque Coeur Rose passa devant lui, il lui montra la Forêt Brumeuse. Ensuite, une fois la Guilde fermée, les groupes partirent les uns après les autres. Quand se fut le tour du groupe quatre, l'enfant reptilien ne put s'empêché de crier:

 **\- EN ROUTE VERS L'AVENTURE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre XV - Entretient de l'Ombre !**

Pendant que nos héros se dirigaient plus ou moins joyeusement vers le Lac des Brumes, quelque part dans le futur, un jeune pokémon à la fourrure imaculée et une ombre aux yeux bleu saphir se terraient dans une grotte obscure. Ils étaient en pleine discution.

 **\- Ma fille m'a informée que les deux résistants étaient toujours vivants,** dit l'Ombre d'une voix rèche. **Ils ont même réussis à volé un premier Rouage du Temps.** **  
** **\- Vous n'en avez pas assez fait visiblement, Maître.** **  
** **\- Effectivement.** **  
** **\- Qu'allez-vous faire maitenant ?** **  
** **\- Ce pourquoi je t'ai formé avec l'aide de Dialga Primal.**

Le pokémon se glonfla d'orgeuil. Enfin, son moment était venu et il pourrait montrer à son maitre qu'il ne l'avait pas entrainer pour rien.

 **\- Je suis prêt !** **  
** **\- Je sais... Va voir Dialga Primal, il saura quoi faire en te voyant. Notre salut repose sur tes épaules.** **  
** **\- Je ne vous décevrais pas, Maître,** dit le pokémon en s'inclinant devant lui.

Sur ces mots, le pokémon quitta la grôtte puis courut en direction de la Tour du Temps. Il était l'Élu ! Un pokémon choisit parmi tant d'autre dans le passé pour être formé par le maître afin d'éliminer suptilement tous les résistants qui souhaitaient détruire ce merveilleux monde !

Chapitre XVI - Expédition au Lac des Brumes ! Partie I - Réunion autour du feu

La kirlia observait son camarade vert en souriant. Il était si heureux de faire partie de l'expédition qu'il courait partout. Light le suivait sans pour autant réussir à le rattrapper. Elle aussi avait été comme ça la première fois. Par contre, la nymphe avait cru que Sphère d'Aura serait plus entousiasthe.  
Celui-ci trainait un peu derrière la troupe, l'air songeur. À force de vivre à ses côtés, Cosmo commençait à le connaître. Et quand il était plongé dans ses réflexions comme maintenant, c'est qu'il avait vu ou entendu quelque qui lui était famillier, qui appartenait à son passé...  
Arrivés devant un carrefour, l'adolescente ramena le riolu à lui. Grenn revint vers eux en demandant:

 **\- Ça mène où ces routes ?** **  
** **\- La première donne sur la Côte Escarpée et le deuxième sur le Chemin Lisière,** lui répondit la kirlia.  
 **\- Et faut prendre lequel ?** **  
** **\- La Côte Escarpée, l'autre donjon nous ramène ici.** **  
** **\- Ah...** **  
** **\- On devrait rester groupé, les pokémon qui vivent ici pourraient nous prendre pour une menace,** ajouta Sphère d'Aura.  
 **\- Entendu,** fit l'iguane.

Le groupe quatre traverssa facilement le donjon, les rares pokémons qu'ils avaient croisés les avaient laissés passés en leurs souhaitant bonne chance pour l'expédition. Néanmoins, s'étant perdus une ou deux fois, la nuit avait déjà recouvert le ciel d'étoiles lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du donjon.  
Un feu de camp brulait quelques mètres devant eux, entourés par leurs camarades du groupe trois. C'est dire l'équipe Ninjas et l'équipe Astrâle.

 **\- Pourquoi vous êtes encore ici ?** les interrogea la nymphe.  
 **\- On a fait le même donjon pendant tout l'après-midi,** répondit Plume la roucoups.  
 **\- Le soleil tapait un peu trop fort,** renchérit Shinobu. **La chaleur nous a fatigués.** **  
** **\- C'est qu'une chaleur comme ça donne envie envie de dormir...,** dit le louveteau en baillant.  
 **\- Venez nous rejoindre,** leur proposa Tilleul. **Je suis sûr que vous mourrez de faim.**

À ce mot, le ventre des membres du quatuor se mit à grogner. Ils se regardèrent tous les quatre et éclatèrent de rire. Puis ils rejoignirent leurs compagnons autour du feu sauf le petit vipélierre, qui se mit en retrait avec le massko. Les plantes et le feu ne faisaient jamais bon ménage.  
Zénith, le galifeu, expliqua au nouveaux arrivant qu'ils avaient trouvé le feu comme ça lorsque la nuit est tombé. Un peu comme s'ils avaient des anges gardiens qui veillaient sur eux. Puis, la discusion dériva sur un autre sujet.

 **\- Et si on se disait un peu pourquoi on intégré pa Guilde et nos rêves dans la vie ? Je commence,** décida Tilleul. **Alors, moi j'ai intégré la Guilde dans le but de montrer à mes parents que j'avais le potienciel de devenir explorateur. Et j'en suis heureux parce que j'y ai rencontrer mes deux meilleurs amis. Je n'ai pas vraiment de rêve.** **  
** **\- Moi,** fit Shinobu, **j'ai postulé à la Guilde plusieurs fois avant d'être enfin accepter. Mon rêve est de devenir un grand explorateur reconnu qui puisse aider son prochain.** **  
** **\- Pareil,** continua Sola l'héliatronc. **Sauf pour l'entrée à la Guilde. C'est pour ça que j'ai rejoinds Cosmo et Plume, on voulait y arriver ensemble.** **  
** **\- Moi, c'était un idée qu'on avait eu, Cosmo et moi. Enfin surtout toi, Cosmo...** **  
** **\- Raconte Cosmo !** s'écria la petite Galvaran.  
 **\- D'accord d'accord ! Je vais vous raconter pourquoi j'ai envie de devenir explorateur. Tout a commencé quand j'étais enfant. Plume et moi, nous étions voisines. Nos familles habitaient dans une petite prairie, non loin de la Forêt de l'Est. Nous y vivions en paix jusqu'à ce que des pokémons feu - des Dracaufeus - devenus complétement fou virent nous rendre visite...** **  
** **\- Ils ont brulé toute la prairie !** s'exclama Plume.  
 **\- Si seulement ils s'étaient arrêtés là... mais nan ! Ils se sont mit à nous traquer pour nous torturés, nous écartelés puis nous dévorés...!**

La nymphe se tut, un frisson parcourut son corps. Voyant cela, le riolu posa sa main sur son épaule et la pressa doucement.

 **\- Tu n'es pas obligée de le dire si ça te fais trop mal.** **  
** **\- J'y suis obligée, Sphère. Il faut que ça sorte, un bonne fois pour toutes !** **  
** **\- Alors vas-y. On est tous là pour t'aider.** **  
** **\- D'accord...**

La kirlia respira un grand coup et reprit son récit.

 **\- ... C'était un véritable carnage. Tout n'était que folie, flammes, sang, et cadavres. Nous avions vu sous nos yeux nos famille se faire massacrer ! Nous, on était cachées et impuissantes, la rage et la peur au ventre. On aurait voulu faire quelque chose pour les arrêtés mais la peur nous paralysait.** **  
** **\- Donc ils sont partis et vous étiez les seules rescapées ?** lui demanda Light.  
 **\- Oui, nous étions les uniques survivantes mais les dracaufeus ne serait pas là où ils sont aujourd'hui si** _ **ils**_ **n'étaient pas venus...** **  
** **\- Ils ?** répéta Tilleul, soudain intéressé. **De qui tu parles ?** **  
** **\- Des Blue Rescue !** hurla presque la roucoups en se rappelant de leurs sauveurs.  
 **\- L'équipe des Sauveteurs Blue Rescue ! Vous avez été secourues par les Blue Rescue !** **  
** **\- Oui. À l'époque, on ne les connaissait pas mais ils nous ont sauvé sans rien attendre en retour. Si vous les auriez vu ! Ils étaient que trois contre une centaine de Dracaufeus timbrés et ils les ont battus en quelques minutes.** **  
** **\- Décris les nous,** la pressa Shinobu.  
 **\- Le meneur était un Amphinobi du nom d'Akinobu...** **  
** **\- Akinobu ? Mais c'est mon grand-frère !** s'écria Shinobu.

Il y eut soudainement un grand silence et tout le monde se tourna vers le crapaud aquatique, l'air bouche bée.

 **\- Quoi ? Je savais pas moi, qu'il était devenu Sauveteur ! Il était Facteur à la poste Begipan quand j'ai quitté mon continent pour Amaxia.** **  
** **\- Tu es le petit-frère d'Akinobu...,** murmura Plume.  
 **\- Et c'est qui ses compagnons ?** **  
** **\- Ses compagnes,** rectifia Cosmo, sortie de sa surprise. **Une pingoleon nommé Aoki et une laggron nommé Alizée.** **  
** **\- Eh ben ! Il gère avec les femelles ton frangin, Shinobu,** fit Zénith.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Ce que le galifeu pouvait être bête, parfois !  
La nymphe conclut donc sur la raison qui l'a poussée, elle et sa meilleure amie, à entré dans la Guilde. Le tour de l'iguane passa rapidement, arrivant à celui du riolu.

 **\- Quand Cosmo m'a dit que je pouvais créer une Guilde, je me suis dit que c'était une bonne idée. Mais pour formé des Chasseurs de Primes, des Sauveteurs ou des Explorateurs, il me fallait savoir quoi leur apprendre donc j'ai décidé d'obtenir le diplôme de la Guilde.** **  
** **\- Tu vises haut, Sphère,** fit remarquer Tilleul.  
 **\- Bah... Faut bien si je veux créer ma propre Guilde.** **  
** **\- C'est sûr,** renchérit Green.  
 **\- Et toi,** le quetionna le louveteau, **pourquoi t'es venu à la Guilde ?** **  
** **\- Et ben... Un jour, j'ai rencontrer un massko. Il était perdu et personne ne semblait le remarquer sauf moi. Alors je l'ai aidé. Je lui ai indiquer où il se trouvait sur sa carte et où se trouvait la Forêt Linceul. Y avait quatre croix sur sa carte, ça fait partit d'un jeu, mais j'ai pas très bien compris... Il cherchait son frère pour faire le jeu. Je lui ai demander si je pouvait venir avec lui et il m'a dit qu'il viendrait me cherché quand il aura fini la partie, alors comme je veux pas être un boulet pour lui, je suis entré dans la Guilde !** **  
** **\- Bon, faudrait qu'on aye se coucher maintenant,** déclara Tilleul. **On aura une longue route à faire demain. Bonne nuit tout le monde.**

Un peu plus haut, trois silhouettes observaient les novices dans l'ombre. C'était l'équipe Darkness.

 **\- Tu croix vraiment que nos sauveurs se trouvent parmi eux ?** demanda la zoroark.  
 **\- Bien sûr Yamika,** répondit le scalproie. **Il y en a même trois. Tu sais où est le dernier.** **  
** **\- Il va venir ici, ce n'est pas de loin de la Forêt Linceul,** dit le Démoloss.  
 **\- Si jamais ça tourne mal, il faudra intervenir.** **  
** **\- Cela va de soi.**

Puis leur attention revint vers les apprentis, il leur fallaient veiller sur le changement pour qu'il s'accomplisse.

* * *

 **Partie II - Entei et la Pierre Chaude**

Le lendemain, le groupe quatre reprit la route en compagnie du groupe trois. Ils gravirent rapidement le Mônt Corne, traversèrent une plaine et une forêt avant d'arriver enfin au point de raliment. Tous les autres étaient déjà arrivés.  
Les deux groupes rejoignirent leurs camarades et attendirent que le second ou le grondoudou prenne la parole.

 **\- Bien,** fit ce dernier. **Maintenant que tout le monde est là, nous allons pouvoir commencé l'exploration !** **  
** **\- OUAIS !** crièrent les novices en choeur.  
 **\- Mais avant, il vous faudra dresser le campement !**

Une heure plus tard, les tentes à l'image de leur maître tenaient enfin debout ! Le riolu soupira de soulagement, qu'il avait hâte de partir en exploration avec Cosmo.  
Oracio leur rappela à tous qu'il fallait impérativement venir les avertir - lui et le Maître - d'une quelconque découverte puisqu'ils restaient au camp. Le grondoudou se mit à bouder en gonflant ses joues, lui aussi voulait explorer.  
Tous les novices se précipitèrent alors vers la Forêt Brumeuse avec un grand cri de joie, effrayant tous les pokémons vivant dans les environs. Ils furent ensuite suivit par les autres membres de la Guilde, heureux de pouvoir participer à cette chasse au trésor.  
Cependant, le riolu s'arrêta à l'orée du bois, soudain prit d'un étrange sentiment. Il se retourna pour observer le campement. Presque aussitôt, des flashs l'assahit, inondant son champ de vision. L'endroit était le même mais l'atmosphère y était plus sombre, plus obscure, plus malsaine... Des centaine des tentes grises étaient disposées ici et là, comme si toute une population y vivait. La nostalgie mélée au dégout monta en lui. Il connaissait cet endroit... Puis, il fut envahit par une peur incontrolable peur, le faisant convulser et perdre connaissance.  
En revenant à lui, le pokémon émanation mit un temps à comprendre qu'il était allongé. La première chose qu'il vit en ouvrant les yeux fut la mine angoissée de sa partenaire. Celle-ci soupira de soulagement en le voyant cligner des yeux.  
Elle l'aida à se redresser pour qu'il puisse s'assoir et lui demanda ce qu'il s'était passé. Le louveteau s'assura que personne ne pourrait entendre ce qu'il allait dire. Depuis l'épisode Glace Éternelle, il était devenu prudent.

 **\- J'ai eu des sortes de flashs,** expliqua le riolu.  
 **\- C'est bien se que je pensais... Tu n'aurais pas réagit comme ça si ça avait été une vision, comme à la Caverne Saline.** **  
** **\- Hmm... Je crois plutôt que c'était des souvenirs.** **  
** **\- Et ça disait quoi ?** l'interrogea Cosmo.  
 **\- Je m'en souviens plus trop... juste qu'il y avait une grande communauté de pokémons qui vivaient ici.** **  
** **\- Un de tes ami y vivait ?** **  
** **\- ...Oui. Fleuve de Crystal et** _ **lui**_ **!** **  
** **\- Et toi aussi, vu que tu en as des souvenirs.** **  
** **\- Surement.**

Un sourire radieux se dessina sur le visage de la nymphe.

 **\- Tu vois Sphère, je te l'avait dit que tes souvenirs reviendraient !**

Le pokémon combat sourit lui aussi. Il était désormais certain de recouvrer la mémoire, lentement mais surement !

 **\- Bon,** lança ce dernier en sautant sur ses pattes postérieures, **on va le chercher ce trésor ou on laisse nos amis le trouver ?** **  
** **\- On y va !** s'exclama joyeusement l'adolescente.

Maitrisant tous deux l'aura, Cosmo et Sphère d'Aure ne mirent pas longtemps à traverser la Forêt Brumeuse. Et comme leur camarades avaient fait fuir les pokémons des bois, ils n'eureut pas à combattre. Le duo finit par débouché sur une clairière parcemée de cascades et de points d'eau. Le brouillard y était un peu moins épais que le bosquet.  
L'équipe Âme tomba sur l'écrapince. Celui-ci n'était parvenut jusqu'ici que par chance mais il avait découvert un sacré truc.

 **\- Écume,** l'interpela le louveteau, **t'as trouvé quelque chose d'interessant ?**

Le concerné stoppa sa course pour répondre à ses amis.

 **\- Ouaip ! Continués tout droit et vous trouverez la statue. Bon, Ventre de Fer, tu viens ? On doit prévenir le Maître !** **  
** **\- J'arrive pour sûr,** siffla le pauvre castor essoufflé.

Une fois que les deux comis de la Guilde eurent disparu dans la brume, nos amis se dirigèrent vers la direction indiqué par le crabe, curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait cette fameuse statue.  
Cette dernière était à l'effigie de Entei, le Créateur des Volcans. Et bizarrement, elle n'était pas inconnue au riolu.

 **\- C'est pas première fois que je vois cette sculture...,** murmura t-il, troublé.  
 **\- Ça veut dire qu'elle était déjà là quand tu vivais ici, déclara la nymphe.**

Le pokémon émanation secoua négativement la tête, quelque chose le dérangeait. Il y avait quelque chose de différent entre la statue de ses souvenirs et celle qu'il avait devant ses yeux.

 **\- Il lui manque quelque chose...**

L'adolescent se tut soudain, il avait entendu une voix non loin.

 **\- ...ais ? Et si personne ne sait lire ces trucs, on fera comment, Light ?** rétorqua la voix reconnaissable de Green.

L'équipe Gecko se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux, sur la droite.

 **\- Lire quoi ?** intervint Cosmo avant que celà ne tourne en dispute.  
 **\- Ah ! Vous tombés bien, vous deux,** s'exclama la vipère verte. **L'un de vous deux est capable de déchiffrer cette plaque ?** **  
** **\- Ceux qui réchaufferont Entei verront le chemin qui les mèneront au trésor,** récita Sphère d'Aura.

Les enfants se tournèrent vers lui, l'air choqué. Comment pouvait-il savoir ce qui était écrit alors qu'il ne l'avait même pas lu ?

 **\- J'ai lu cette phrase de Runes Empreinte il y a fort longtemps... Sinon, vous n'auriez pas trouver une pierre chaude pendant la route ?**

En guise de réponse, la petite galvarane lui tendis un magnifique joyaux rouge au allure de rubis. Celui-ci était chaud.  
Sans perdre de temps, le riolu grimpa sur le socle de la statue et enfonca le joyaux dans le front du légendaire de pierre.  
Et lorqu'il redescendit, une migraine se mit à bourdonner dans sa tête, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux.

En les rouvrant, le pokémon combat vit que les couleurs avaient cédées leur place au gris et au noir. La statue d'Entei était là, à sa place habituelle. En revanche, ses amis s'étaient effacés et à leur place se trouvait un humain de seize ans et un massko agé de dix-sept ans. Le premier cherchait quelque chose par-terre tandis que le second passait sa patte sur la tête de la sculture.  
Le gecko dû trouver ce qu'il cherchait car il interpella l'adolescent.

 **\- Sam ! T'as trouvé quelque chose ?** **  
** **\- Ouaip !** affirma celui-ci en approchant avec une pierre dans les mains. **Touche-moi ça !**

Apparemment intrigué, le pokémon plante posa sa patte sur le cailloux.

 **\- Étrange...,** souffla t-il simplement.  
 **\- Et sinon, t'as trouvé un truc ?** **  
** **\- Oui, un trou de la même taille que cette pierre sur le front d'Entei.** **  
** **\- De la même taille ?** répéta le garçon.

Ce dernier placa aussitôt le cailloux dans le creu puis le duo recula un peu et attendit. Tout d'abord, il ne se passa rien mais après quelques minutes, la brume noire qui flottait autour d'eux s'évanouit. Ils remarquèrent alors la stèle inscrite sur le socle et s'approchèrent pour la lire. Quand ce fut fait, l'humain et le ninja échangèrent un regard en souriant.  
Ils se mirent à cherché le trésor autour de la statue. Le reptile ferma les yeux et dit:

 **\- Sam... Lève la tête.**

Obéissant à son ainé, le garçon s'exécuta et vit une sorte de coupe géante d'où sortait des cascades figées.

La vision s'arrêta là, rendant le combattant à l'instant présent. Celui-ci s'apperçut qu'il était soutenu par son amie Kirlia. Il avait dû perdre l'équibre durant son "voyage" temporel.

 **\- Ça y est ?** demanda la nymphe. **Ta vision est passée ?** **  
** **\- Oui, c'est bon...**

À peine Sphère d'Aura eut fini de prononcer ces mots, le manteau blanc qui recouvrait les environs disparut. De doux rayons de lumière solaire virent leur chatouiller le visage.  
Le louveteau releva la tête pour observé la coupe géante. Et contrairement à sa vision, les cascades coulaient joyeusement jusqu'au sol.  
Des larmes perlèrent dans ses grands yeux océan. Il allait enfin connaitre son passé. Massko l'attendait là-haut, il le savait.  
Alors que sa coéquipière et ses deux petits amis fixait encore la coupe céleste, le riolu glissa sa patte dans cette de la nymphe et l'entraina avec lui.

 **\- On va où comme ça, Sphère ?** le questionna t-elle.  
 **\- Là-haut. Il ne faut pas qu'on rate Massko !**

* * *

 **Partie III - Le gardien du lac**

Écume avait courru si vite que lorsque le keunotor arriva enfin au camp, celui-ci avait déjà raconter sa découverte au piaf. Le petit castor eut tout juste le temps de se poser pour reprendre son souffle que le brouillard s'évapora, provoquant l'incrédulité du second.

 **\- Mais comment...,** fit ce dernier.  
 **\- Ça doit être l'équipe Âme,** déclara le crustacé. **Ils ont dû trouver le moyen de lever la brume.** **  
** **\- Formidable ! Nous n'aurons que plus de facilité à trouver le trésor du Lac des Brumes, n'est-ce pas Maître ?**

L'oiseau eut beau attendre pendant plusieurs minutes, seul le doux murmure du vent lui répondit.

 **\- Maître ?** l'appela à nouveau le perroquet, craignant déjà le pire.

Mais cela ne servait à rien. À par eux, plus personne ne se trouvait au campement. Ventre de Fer s'avança alors et leur annonça:

 **\- Euh... J'ai vu l'Maître en ch'min. Il avait un air d'conspirateur et y s'dirigeait vers la statue d'Entei.** **  
** **\- COUAC ?!** s'écria le pijako. **Mais tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?!** **  
** **\- Bah... Je croyais que tu étais au courant, moi.** **  
** **\- Comme tu peux le constater, non ! Maintenant bougez-vous, il faut le retrouver.**

Sur ces mots, le piaf et le crabe s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, suivit par le keunotor.

Pendant ce temps, Sphère d'Aura et Cosmo étaient arrivés devant l'entrée d'une grotte. Celle-ci avait de petites cheminées naturelles d'où sortait de la vapeur d'eau. Signe évident que ce donjon abritait des pokémons feu.  
Chose qui n'effrayait nullement Green, puisqu'il s'était lancé à leur suite en trainant l'iguane derrière lui.

 **\- Tu es sur que ça va aller,** lui demanda pour la ennième fois le louveteau après avoir grimpé quelques étages. **Le feu et les plantes ne font pas très bon ménage ensemble.** **  
** **\- Sa va Sphère,** assura le reptile. **Je tiendrai.**

La kirlia se tourna vers les deux mâles, l'air inquiète. Même s'ils essayaient de faire bonne figure mais l'adolescente savait bien que l'un souffrait de la chaleur dû à son type tandis que le pokémon émanation, lui, en souffrait à cause de sa fourrure. Cependant, il pouvait réguler sa température corporelle en tirant la langue puisqu'il était un loup.  
Quelques étages plus haut, le groupe décida de faire une pause. La chaleur, de plus en plus étouffante, les épuissaient. Light, la moins affectée par cette toride chaleur, leur confia:

 **\- Vous savez, j'ai entendu Mélodie parler de quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être vous intéressez.**

Les deux membres de l'équipe Âme se regardèrent entre eux. Ils savaient que leur amie éokoe était très sociable, alors qui sait ? Elle avait sans doute croiser deux trois anciens qui auraient eu l'amabilité de lui conter quelques légendes.  
Ils se tournèrent vers l'enfant, l'air intéressé. Cette dernière, encouragée par la réaction de ses ainés, poursuivit:

 **\- Elle disait que Créhelf vivrait au Lac des Brumes et qu'il effacerait la mémoire des explorateurs qui parvenaient jusqu'à lui.** **  
** **\- Et c'est qui Créhelf ?** demanda le petit vipélierre en se redressant.  
 **\- Créhelf est la divinité du savoir et de la connaissance,** récita le riolu. **Et d'après ce qu'on avait étudié à l'Académie, il peut également voyagé psychiquement à travers le monde, c'est de là que provient son immense savoir.** **  
** **\- Wooua...!** s'exclama Green, les yeux plein d'étoiles. **Tu en sais des choses !** **  
** **\- Une Académie tu dis ?** intervint Cosmo. **Il y en a cinq sur tout Amaxia. Tu te rappelles le nom du village où tu étudiais ?** **  
** **\- Hmmmmmm... Nan désolé.** **  
** **\- C'est pas grave, ça te reviendra plus tard.** **  
** **\- Dites, on peut continuer ?** se plaignit le serpent. **J'ai chaud !** **  
** **\- Très bien, on y retourne !**

Bien qu'ils croisèrent deux trois mélokrik et un magby, le quatuor avança rapidement. Au bout de trois étages, la galvarane s'écria:

 **\- Regarder ! De la lumière !** **  
** **\- Pitié...,** gémit l'enfant reptile. **Dites-moi qu'il y a de l'eau...** **  
** **\- C'est la fin du donjon. On va enfin savoir à quoi ressemble le Lac des Brumes !** s'exclama Cosmo.

Le sol se mit soudain à trembler. Le Riolu crut d'abord à un tremblement de terre mais se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait enfaite du lion légendaire, Entei !  
Ce dernier rugit, plus dans le but de les effrayer qu'autre chose, puis montra ses crocs.

 **\- Vous n'irez pas plus loin !** **  
** **\- Mais... mais pourquoi ? Nous voulons juste voir à quoi ressemble le lac...,** dit l'iguane, presque en pleur.  
 **\- Je ne vous laisserais pas poursuivre votre chemin car tel est mon devoir de gardien du Lac des Brumes !**

De son côté, Sphère d'Aura n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Le monstre était de retour ! Et devant lui ! Il recula de quelque pas en écarquillant les yeux.

 **\- C'est impossible...,** murmura t-il en tremblant. **Pas lui...! Pas encore !**

L'adolescente se tourna vers son équipier qui se tenait tête comme si elle allait explosée. Chose qui n'était pas complétement faux. Incapable de supporter la vue du légendaire, le louveteau s'effondra sur le sol.

 **\- Sphère !** cria la kirlia en se précipitant vers celui-ci.

Elle regarda tout autour, désespérée. Green était à moitié dans les pommes à cause de la chaleur, Light avait éclaté en sanglots et Entei s'approchait dangereusement. La nymphette ne savait plus quoi faire, elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement. Elle prit son partenaire dans ses bras et se mit à pleurer, elle aussi.

 **\- Sphère... Sphère, s'il te plait... RÉVEILLE-TOI !** le supplia t-elle.

Mais ce dernier restait endormit, inconscient du danger qui s'approchait un peu plus à chaque pas. Cosmo releva la tête, le gardien était désormais juste devant elle. Il l'a fixait intensément, comme s'il essayait d'entré dans son esprit. Ce qui n'était pas possible, puisqu'il n'était pas un pokémon psy.  
L'adolescente ferma les yeux, elle ne voulait pas voir la mort venir. Pourtant, elle eut beau attendre encore et encore, celle-ci ne vint jamais.

 **\- Je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, jeune Cosmo.**

Cette dernière rouvrit les yeux. Ce n'était plus Entei mais un autre Pokémon qui se tenait devant elle. Il était tout blanc à l'exeption de sa tête et devait faire sa taille. Il avait également deux queues et son front où il abordait un rubis et flottait à quelque centimètre du sol. Comme il disait, l'inconnu ne semblait pas malveillant.

 **\- Qui... qui es-tu ?** lui demanda t-elle.  
 **\- Je suis Créhelf, le gardien du lac.** **  
** **\- Mais Entei...** **  
** **\- Ce n'était qu'une illusion pour éloigner ceux qui ont de mauvaises intentions. Je vous ai sondé, vous avez des âmes pures.** **  
** **\- Ah... merci.** **  
** **\- Vous pouvez donc accéder au Lac des Brumes.** **  
** **\- Et moi aussi ?** **  
** **\- Bien sûr Coeur Rose,** répondit la divinité. **Vous avez de la chance, il fait nuit.**

L'iguane et la kirlia ne se posèrent pas de questions et suivirent le Maître et Créhelf. Celui-ci faisait léviter les deux mâles,puisqu'ils n'étaiaient pas en état de marcher. Il les déposa sur la rive et alla chercher quelque baies ainsi qu'une Résugraine. Lorsqu'il revint, l'être du savoir leur demanda de l'aider à préparer une mixture qu'il fit ensuite avalé aux deux inconscients. Ces derniers reprirent rapidement leur esprits.  
Soulagé que son compagnon aye bien, Cosmo remercia à profusion le légendaire. Pendant que les autres observait l'étrange ballet des lumivols et des mucioles, le pokémon émanation reluqua Créhelf de la tête aux pattes. Il était certain de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais où...? Impossible de s'en souvenir !

 **\- Créhelf... Ne c'est-on pas déjà vu quelque part ?** **  
** **\- Non Sphère d'Aura. Ce n'est pas tout les jours que je rencontre le bleu de l'arc-en-ciel...,** répondit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Le combattant fixa étrangement la divinité, quelque chose lui revenu ! Mais il n'eut pas le loisir de l'interrogé davantage que le reste de la Guilde sortit de la Grotte Étuve en trombe.

Tout le monde se taisait pour mieux apprécier la beauté du paysage. Les mucioles, guidés par les lumivols, dessinaient de magnifique et complexes arabèsques dans la nuit. Mais le joyau du lac, c'était l'objet lumineux qui le faisait scintillé. Curieuse, Cosmo questionna le légendaire à ce propos:

 **\- Créhelf, c'est quoi l'objet au fond du lac ?** **  
** **\- Regardez mieux, équipe Âme. N'ayez pas peur.**

Les adolescents s'approchèrent et fixèrent la source de cette douce lumière bleue verte. C'était une étoile métalique à six branches. À cette vision, l'âme de la nymphe se remplit de séreinité et son coeur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle se tourna vers son partenaire pour voir s'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Et c'était le cas, bien que lui semblait éprouvé de la tristesse et de la nostalgie.

 **\- Un Rouage du Temps...,** murmura t-il, ému.  
 **\- Exactement,** approuva le légendaire. **Et mon devoir est de le protéger des pokémons malintentionés. Mais voyez plutôt cela !**

À ces mots, un jeyser d'eau jaillit du lac, éclabousant quelques insectes au passages. Illuminé par les Mucioles et le rouage, le jet d'eau devient le centre d'attention jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête. Le Grondoudou annonça alors qu'il leur faillait rentré. Practiquement tout le monde protesta, surtout les plus jeunes. Ils voulaient restés là toute la nuit !

 **\- Ne soyez pas triste, amis de moi !** leur tent le lapin rose. **Nous ne pouvons pas rapporter le Lac des Brumes avec nous mais ce petit moment de bonheur que nous avons passé tous ensemble, restera gravé dans notre coeur à tout jamais.** **  
** **\- Ce sont de sages paroles que tu prononces là, Coeur Rose. Ai-je votre parole à tous que vous ne révélerez jamais l'empacement du Lac des Brumes ?** **  
** **\- Tu as notre parole, ami de moi !** répondit le Maître au nom de toute la Guilde.  
 **\- Je vous en remercie, Guilde Grondoudou. Rentrés en paix.**

Au camp, tous s'activaient pour démonter les tentes. Ils n'étaient pas près d'oublier ce moment féerique.  
Cependant, il en avait un qui n'avait pas le coeur à l'ouvrage. Le riolu avait comme un pincement au coeur à l'idée de partir de la Forêt Brumeuse. Il fixait le Lac des Brumes avec le pressentiment que le massko qu'il avait vu dans sa vision reviendrait ici, lui aussi.

 **\- Sphère ! C'est l'heure de partir !** l'interpella sa compagne.

Le louveteau jeta un dernier regard au lac céleste et partit rejoindre la Guilde tandis qu'une ombre furtive pénétrait à son tour dans ces bois chargés d'histoire...

* * *

 **Chapitre XVII - Confrontation avec Créhelf ! Partie I - Sam**

Arrivé au Lac des Brumes lui prit plus longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Mais en même temps, Massko ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de régler les injustices qu'il voyait.  
Il était repassé par les chaines de montagnes afin de voir si les voleurs lui avaient obéit. À sa grande joie, les coquins et le clan d'absols vivaient dorénavant ensemble et avaient fait la paix. Il y avait encore de petites disputes, de temps à autre mais rien de bien méchant. Cependant, pendant son bref retour parmi eux, Massko avait croisé une vieille absol au cœur déchiré.

 **\- Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ?** lui avait-il demandé.

La vénérable grand-mère qu'elle était leva ses yeux fatigués vers le ninja et le dévisagea longuement, comme pour juger s'il était digne d'entendre ce qu'elle allait lui dire.

 **\- Mon petit-fils a disparu depuis deux ans maintenant... Il doit sûrement être mort à présent...**

Massko sentit le profond désespoir qui émanait de l'ancienne, ainsi que son immense tristesse. De ce qu'il avait comprit, son petit-fils devait être son unique raison de vivre.  
Le gecko lui pressa le dos, il comprenait bien ce sentiment de vide et d'abandon. Il lui pressa la patte.

 **\- ...Vous savez, j'ai une tache importante à faire ici donc..., si jamais je rencontrai votre petit-fils en chemin, je vous le ramènerai ou j'enverrai quelqu'un vous le ramenez.**

Elle le dévisagea comme s'il lui avait dit qu'il était Arceus. L'espoir se peignit à nouveau dans ses yeux.

 **\- Vous... vous feriez cela pour moi, jeune massko ?** **  
** **\- Bien sûr !** s'écria celui-ci. **Il faudrait avoir un coeur de pierre pour ignorer votre détresse.** **  
** **\- Vous avez une âme pure et un coeur d'or. Dans les temps qui courts, il est rare de tomber sur des personnes d'une grande bonté que vous.**

La vénérable absol lui décrivit rapidement son petit-fils, Yami. Ce dernier, comme tous ceux de son espèce, avait la peau bleu, une fourrure blanche ainsi que des yeux rouges. Cependant, il portait autour de son cou un collier métallique où était encré une perle, qui le rendait reconnaissable entre mille. Autrefois pokémon d'une Top-dresseuse aujourd'hui morte, c'était le dernier souvenir qu'il le reliait à elle.

Quelques jours plus tard, le résistant reprit la route pour se rendre au Lac des Brumes. Il avait vaguement l'impression que sa promesse le ralentirait dans sa mission mais il s'en fichait. Perdre un être cher était quelque chose d'insupportable, il en savait quelque chose. Aussi, s'il croisait par hasard le jeune ebsol, Massko irait le rendre à sa grand-mère lui-même.  
Confiant de sa nouvelle résolution, le ninja accéléra le rythme. Malgré tout, il lui fallut néanmoins deux semaines pour atteindre la Forêt Brumeuse.  
En arrivant, il aperçut un attroupement de pokémons à l'endroit où se tenait le camp de la Résistance. Massko se planqua derrière un arbre pour mieux les observer et y reconnut Cosmo, ainsi que sa coéquipière, une roucoups. Il reconnut également Shinobu, bien qu'il fut en Craporâle. Le gecko dût se faire violence pour se retenir de lui sauter au cou et continua d'observer le groupe.  
 _Attend... Si Cosmo et Shinobu sont là, ça veut dire que c'est la Guilde Grondoudou !_ Le rebelle se rappelait fort bien de l'avertissement que leur avait adressé la gardevoir avant de partir dans le passé. La Guilde se mettrai à sa poursuite dès qu'elle aura sa description. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais donné son véritable nom à quiconque car ses ennemis n'auraient pas mieux fait que d'éliminer son double du passé. Et si cela arrivait, et bien... Massko préférait ne pas y pensé.  
Voyant qu'un des compagnons avait du mal à quitter les lieux, la kirlia l'interpella, tira le lézard de ses pensées.

 **\- Sphère ! C'est l'heure de partir !**

L'interpellé - un riolu qui devait avoir dix-sept ans - jeta un dernier regard au Lac des Brumes. Il semblait triste de devoir partir, comme s'il avait vécu là-bas... Puis le louveteau rejoignit le reste de la Guilde et ils partirent enfin.  
Le ninja, lui, resta pétrifié. Le seul pokémon qui se faisait appeler ainsi, il le connaissait bien. Et c'était normal après tout, Sphère d'Aura était son meilleur ami.  
Massko ne voulait pas croire ce qu'il avait vu. Sphère d'Aura, membre de la Guilde Grondoudou ?! Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne le savait pas, surtout que dans ses souvenirs, le louveteau n'avait jamais évoquer le fait qu'il voulait devenir explorateur.  
Ses entrailles se retournèrent. Combattre Cosmo ou Shinobu pour accomplir sa mission passait encore mais lever la patte contre son meilleur ami qui était presque un frère pour lui, était au-delà de ces forces. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sphère d'Aura se trouvait avec eux.  
 _Et si... Si le fait d'avoir remonter le temps... avait déjà commencé à modifié le passé ? Il se peut que Sam n'aie jamais grandit avec moi..._ Quelque chose en Massko se brisa à cette pensée. S'il changeait l'histoire et que son frère n'avait jamais fait partit de sa vie... sa mission perdait tout son sens ! Le gecko se laissa tomber aux pieds de l'arbre, le regard vide. Sa plus grande peur venait de se réalisé.  
Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, des larmes brulantes coulèrent le long de ses joues. Épuisé par son voyage et brisé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre, il finit par rejoindre les bras de Jirachi.

Trois silhouettes sortirent de l'ombre, non loin du gecko endormit. Le chien démoniaque le toisa pendant un long moment avant de lâcher avec dédain:

 **\- Ce pokémon est sensé être l'un de nos sauveur ?** **  
** **\- On peut commencer à flipper dans ce cas,** renchérit le scalproie. **Regardez le ! On dirait que son monde vient se s'écrouler !** **  
** **\- Blade, Démonio,** gronda la zoroark d'un air menaçant. **Vous croyez vraiment que vous tiendriez le coup à sa place ? Rappelez-vous le monde dans lequel ce massko a grandit ! Mettez vous à sa place et imagez, je sais pas moi, qu'en changeant l'histoire, vous perdiez quelque chose ou quelqu'un qui vous est chère !**

Les deux compagnons de Yamika durent bien s'imaginer la chose car ils fixèrent celle-ci d'un regard apeuré. Le pokémon lame coula un regard vers le lézard et ses yeux se remplirent de respect.

 **\- ...S'il fait ça en sachant qu'il va perdre quelqu'un alors je ne peux qu'admirer son courage et sa détermination,** souffla Blade, admiratif.  
 **\- Et maintenant Yamika ?** demanda le démoloss. **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** **  
** **\- On veille sur lui, Démonio. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il se fasse capturer.**

Aussi, le trio se positiona autour du gecko afin d'assuré sa protection pendant qu'il dormait.

Massko ne s'était endormit qu'une minute pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir dormit pendant des siècles. Et plus étonnant encore, il se sentait revigoré.  
Le gecko observa les environs et ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Il se trouvait à Mer-Écume ! Il mit sa patte devant sa bouche, comme pour étouffé un sanglot.

 **\- Mais comment...**

Un riolu qui n'avait pas remarquer jusqu'à là se tourna vers lui, tout sourire. C'était son meilleur ami, son frère de coeur. Sphère d'Aura.  
Celui-ci le tira en disant:

 **\- Viens, Lame de Feuille. Ton frère t'attend.**

Tout s'embrouilla dans la tête de Massko. Comment était-il arrivé ici alors qu'il ce trouvait encore dans la Forêt Brumeuse quelques minutes auparavant ? Pourquoi son cadet était-il ici ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché à le rejoindre ? Pourquoi Sphère avait-il rejoind la Guilde ? Toutes ces questions tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. À tel point que le pokémon émanation dût le secouer pour le sortir de ses pensées.  
Le gecko remarqua qu'il les avait conduit à la plage. Celle où ils avaient passés presque toute leur vie à surfer sur les vagues...  
Son ami dût lire dans ses pensées car il fronça les sourcils.

 **\- Tu n'es pas là pour ressasser le passé, Lame de Feuille,** le gronda t-il. **Prends une de ses planches et rejoinds ton frère.** **  
** **\- Tu viens pas ?** **  
** **\- Nan. Ce n'est pas moi qui perd espoir.**

Un déclic se fit dans l'esprit du ninja. Ce pourrait-que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve ?

 **\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire si tu rêves ou pas, Lame. Va le rejoindre, tu en as besoin.**

Et c'était vrai. Lame de Feuille mourrait d'envie de le revoir. Ça pouvait ce comprendre après tout. Ils avaient toujours vécu ensemble depuis tout petit. Jamais ils n'avaient été séparé ainsi et bien qu'il restait concentrer sur sa mission, le gecko ne supportait pas d'être aussi loin de son âme jumelle.  
Massko prit une planche et entra dans l'eau. La brise marine lui ébourifa sa feuille qui lui faisait office de mèche. Le gout du sel vint se retrouver dans sa bouche. À ce moment, le lézard se rendit compte à quel point surfer lui manquait. Il aurait voulut rester là éternellement là, sur sa planche, avec vagues... Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve et les rêves sont éphémères. Revoir Samuel était plus important que surfer pour l'éternité - bien que cela ne le dérangerait pas outre mesure.  
Il prit un peu d'élan à l'aide de ses bras et se mit debout. En quelques virages à peine, le gecko arriva à la hauteur du garçon. Ce dernier se tenait sur sa planche, l'air serein.

 **\- Sam... Chaques jours sans toi est un véritable supplice. Où es-tu ?** **  
** **\- Je ne sais pas mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. Je peux t'assurer que ce que tu fais n'est pas vain, Lame. Mon double est à sa place : aux côté de son grand-frère !** **  
** **\- Comment...** **  
** **\- Voyons frangin... ne me dis pas que tu as déjà oublier ce que nous a apprit Croc d'Aura quand même !**

Le ninja esquisa un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il se souvenait des cours d'Aura.

 **\- Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir, Lame ! Tu as déjà parcourut une partie du chemin.** **  
** **\- Mais...,** protesta celui-ci. **C'est si dur sans toi...** **  
** **\- Tu dois le faire et tu le feras ! Tu en as la force.** **  
** **\- Tu crois ?** **  
** **\- J'ai foi en toi, grand-frère. Tu y arriveras, même si tu risques de croiser des fourbes qui n'hésiterons pas à utiliser des innocents pour t'attendre.** **  
** **\- Dialga Primal a envoyé ses molosses contre nous ?** **  
** **\- Peut-être bien... surtout qu'il a eu le temps de les envoyer ici pendant qu'on était dans le Monde Inversé.**

Le résistant se mit à trembler, il était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau contre les six Lieutenants du tyran. L'humain ressentit la terreur de son frère et lui envoya une vague d'apaisement qui le calma.

 **\- N'aie pas peur. Tu ne seras pas seul. D'une façon où d'une autre, je te rejoindrai mais il faudra me guider car je me serai perdu en chemin.** **  
** **\- Que veux-tu dire par là, Sam ?** **  
** **-Tu comprendras lorque tu me reconnaitras.** **  
** **\- Hein ?** **  
** **\- Tes yeux ne te montre pas toujours la vérité, Lame. C'est par ton coeur que tu me reconnaitras, il ne peut se tromper !**

En proclamant cela, Samuel posa sa main sur la poitrine du gecko, lui confiant une partie de lui-même ainsi que de l'espoir, son espoir !

 **\- Réveille-toi maintenant. Il te reste une longue route à faire.** **  
** **\- Je sais... Fais attention à toi, petit-frère.**

Massko étreignit le garçon jusqu'à ce que tout disparaisse dans une aveuglante lumière blanche.

Massko se réveilla pour de bon et fixa le Lac des Brumes de ses yeux verts avec détermination. Même s'il n'avait tout comprit dans ce que lui avait dit son cadet, le voir et savoir qu'il allait bien l'avait reboosté !  
Il avait encore de la route à faire et des ennemis se trouvaient surement sur ses traces. Le temps jouait contre lui, il devait obtenir le Rouage du Temps ! De gré ou de force !  
Le ninja s'élança à toute vitesse vers la Grotte Étuve. Il n'avait pas une minute à perdre !  
 _Attends-moi, Sam ! J'arrive !_

* * *

 **Partie II - Créhelf**

Revigoré par ce rêve où son frère lui était apparu, Massko courut aussi vite le lui permettait. Bien sûr, il était fréquemment stopper par les pokémons qui avaient élu domicile à la Grotte Étuve, surtout par les types feu tel que limagma ou chamallot.  
Étant donné le type, ces derniers ne pouvaient s'empêcher de vouloir bruler toute toutes végétations qui passait sous leur nez. Évidemment, Massko ne faisait ne pas exception.  
Donc après quelques confrontations contre ces pokémons, le gecko ralentit un peu, pour éviter de prochains adversaires qui lui pomperait inutilement l'énergie dont il aura besoin lors de son combat contre Créhelf. Car il en était certain : la divinité de la connaissance ne lui donnera pas son rouage comme l'avait fait Mew.  
Arrivé à ce qui lui semblait être la sortie, le lézard commença à courir en sa direction mais son instinct le retint. Quelque chose n'allait pas, il le sentait. Comme pour lui donner raison, Entei apparut devant l'ouverture menant au lac, la bloquant au passage.  
À la vue de ce dernier, Massko ne put s'empêcher de trembler et recula de quelques pas. La peur et la colère se bousculaient en lui mais à son grand étonnement, c'est la colère qui prit le pas sur la peur.

 **\- Toi !** cracha t-il. **Tu n'en as pas eu assez de me capturer pour m'amenant à la Tour du Temps pour qu'on m'exécute ?! Il faut en que tu me poursuives jusqu'ici !**

Le lion de feu fronça les sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas un traitre mot de ses paroles.

 **\- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles, jeune massko mais sache que je suis le gardien du Lac des Brumes et que tu n'y rentreras point,** le prévint Entei.

Cette phrase lui mit la pouce à l'oreille. Il savait - par son âme jumelle - que le gardien du Lac des Brumes, et occasionnellement du rouage, était Créhelf. Donc soit celui-ci avait gentillement demandé au félin légendaire de lui servir de gardien des lieux, soit... Oui, se devait être ça. Après tout, il était un pokémon psy et les pokémons psy possédaient des pouvoirs psychiques donc ils étaient capable d'agir sur le cerveau des autres en modifiant leurs perceptions.  
Le ninja passa à sa deuxième vue, celle de l'Aura. Elle lui confirma son hypothèse : Entei n'était qu'une illusion !  
Détendu mais prudent, le résistant traversa l'illusion et pénétra dans la plaine qu'était le Lac des Brumes. Le paysage si féerique, si magique, si irréel qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il en oublia même la raison de sa venue. Il ne voulait plus qu'une chose : pouvoir regardé ce spectacle enchanteur jusqu'à la fin des temps !

 **\- C'est magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?** fit une voix à coté de lui.

Massko ne prit même pas la peine de tourner la tête ou d'avoir recourt à l'Aura, il savait que c'était Créhelf. Incapable d'émettre le moindre son, le rebelle se contenta de hocher la tête.  
Les deux pokémons restèrent quelques heures ainsi, à regarder simplement le paysage... Le gecko essayait de gravé chaque détails dans sa mémoire. La voûte céleste drapée de mille et une étoile, les arabesques dessinés par les mucioles, le geyser multicolore et le Rouage du Temps qui faisait scintiller le lac tel un diamant. Puis, il se força à détourner le regard pour se concentrer sur Créhelf.

 **\- Écoute... c'est pas contre toi, mais je dois te prendre le Rouage du Temps. De gré ou de force !** **  
** **\- Je vois... Un combat est donc inévitable... mais avant cela, puis-je savoir le but de ta démarche ?** **  
** **\- Je vais franc avec toi, Créhelf. Peu m'importe que tu me croies ou pas mais l'avenir du monde... L'avenir de ton époque est en jeu ! Et ce que je fais, c'est pour le sauver.**

La divinité de la connaissance resta un long moment silencieuse. Il semblait au gecko qu'il se remémorait un souvenir lointain et d'une grande importance. Au bout de trois minutes, le lutin jaune releva la tête.

 **\- Je te crois, voleur de Rouages du Temps.** **  
** **\- Je préfèrerai encore que tu m'appelles Massko.** **  
** **\- Tu ne me révèles pas ton nom par peur qu'il ne tombe dans l'oreille d'un tes poursuivants, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as peur qu'ils ne tuent ton double du passé avant d'avoir accomplit ta mission.**

Le lézard plissa les yeux. Comment le petit elfe était-il au courant de cela ? À sa connaissance, il pouvait voyager psychiquement à travers le monde mais pas à travers le temps. Alors comment ? Comment était-il au courant de cela ?

 **\- Tu es un livre ouvert, Massko,** lui apprit le légendaire. **Et tu penses un peu trop fort aussi...**

Zut...! Ça pourrait lui jouer des tours s'il tombait sur un pokémon psy un peu tordu ou malveillant. Heureusement que l'elfe n'était pas comme ça !

 **\- Merci du compliment. Une dernière chose, les rumeurs disant que tu avais endormit Mew pour t'emparer de son rouage... Est-ce vrai ?** **  
** **\- Nan... Mew était mon ami chez moi, alors je lui aie tout révélé. Je n'avais pas la force de le lui prendre de force. Toi et tes fraternels, c'est différent. Je ne vous ai pas connu et côtoyé tous les jours pendant un an dans le Monde Inversé.** **  
** **\- Tu serais prêt à nous tuer si c'était nécessaire ?** **  
** **\- Faut exagéré non plus ! Je suis prêt à beaucoup de choses pour vous éviter un tel avenir mais je suis pas un meurtrier !** **  
** **\- Je comprends...**

Nan, il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'il était incapable de tuer qui que se soit. S'il tentait de le faire, l'image de Shinobu se superposait à cette de la personne qu'il essayait de tuer. Voilà pourquoi, même s'il en avait les capacités, Massko ne pouvait pas tuer quelqu'un. La mort de la grenouille ninja l'avait traumatisé.  
Il secoua la tête pour faire partir ces mauvaises pensées. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça ! Le rebelle se mit en garde et n'attendit pas que son adversaire en fasse de même. Plus vite le combat fini, mieux se sera. Surtout Créhelf ne faisait que son devoir.  
Il fit surgir des clones d'aura à son image et tous se mirent à courir vers le gardien avec l'intention de lui faire goûter à leur attaque Lame-Feuille. Nullement impressionné, le sage se contenta de repousser l'original en levant son petit bras. S'étant cogné la tête contre pierre, Massko était quelque peu sonné. Le choc qu'il avait reçut avait fait disparaître les clones, laissant le champ libre au légendaire. Qui souleva le gecko grâce à ses pouvoirs psychiques.

 **\- Eh ! C'est déloyal ! Je peux pas me battre dans les airs, moi,** protesta le ninja. **  
** **\- C'était juste pour capter ton attention,** le rassura l'elfe. **Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase.** **  
** **\- Je t'écoute.** **  
** **\- Je comprends que tu aie une mission... mais je ne peux pas te laisser me le voler sous mon nez !** **  
** **\- Bah sinon, t'as qu'à faire comme Mew : me le donner.** **  
** **\- Ce serait trahir Dialga que te le remettre en mains propre.**

Le sang du gecko ne fit qu'un tour. Créhelf était au service de Dialga Primal ? Merde ! Alors là, le résistant s'était mit dans un sacré pétrin ! S'il ne battait pas l'elfe et ne récupérait pas l'artefact rapidement, il sera fait prisonnier et renvoyer dans son époque où il sera exécuter. Et quelque chose lui disait que cette fois, il n'y réchapperait pas.  
Les pensées de son adversaire devinrent tellement confuses et désordonnées que la divinité en eut des maux de tête. Ce qui eut effet de relâcher le voleur. Celui-ci se précipita d'envoyer son ennemi au pays des rêves en lui tenant un grand coup dans la nuque. _Ces cours d'auto-défense que maman nous donnait m'auront servi à quelque chose finalement..._  
Il n'empêche qu'il avait discuter avec ce maudit sbire et qu'il lui avait révélé certaines informations sur lui. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'effacer de sa mémoire, malheureusement. Tant pis. Il espérait que son coup lui avait fait perdre ses souvenirs les plus récents, même s'il n'y croyait pas trop.  
Puis Massko se tourna vers le lac. Il ne pouvait pas aller le chercher à la nage sinon il finirait comme tous les pokémons vivant dans l'eau : figé dans du verre ! Il se dirigea vers la rive la plus proche du rouage et lança un lasso d'aura pour l'attraper. Chose qu'il réussit du premier coup ! Tirant d'un coup sec, la corde revint vers lui, entrainant avec elle le trésor tant convoité. _Plus que deux et je pourrai me rendre aux Terres Illusoires..._  
Sur cette pensée, Massko abandonna les lieux, laissant derrière lui, un triste tableau de noir, de blanc et de gris.

* * *

 **Chapitre XVIII - Je resterai avec toi**

Cela faisait une semaine que la Guilde était rentrée à Bourg-Trésor. Une semaine que tous le monde paniquait. Et ils avaient une bonne raison de paniqué : le temps s'était arrêter à la Forêt Brumeuse et à la Grotte Étuve ! Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, le rouage qui s'y trouvait avait été volé !  
Beaucoup de membres de la Guilde s'inquiétaient pour Créhelf et le faisaient savoir lors du repas en demandant à retourner au Lac des Brumes pour vérifier si le légendaire allait bien. Le Maître leur disait que c'était un légendaire, qu'il ne pouvait pas être tuer par un simple voleur. Seulement, ce n'était pas un voleur ordinaire, puisqu'il volait les Rouages du Temps. L'explication du grondoudou ne rassurait donc qu'à moitié les novices.  
Ces derniers étaient tous à cran depuis qu'ils avaient appris la terrible nouvelle. Enfin... pas tous. Seule l'équipe Âme semblait sereine et continuer les missions avec entrain. À croire qu'on leur avait annoncé qu'ils pouvaient travaillés à leur compte !  
Green n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi chaque vols semblaient être la meilleure chose qu'il soit pour le riolu. Et cela l'agaçait profondément. Aussi, pour se changer les idées - et éviter le sourire rayonnant de Sphère d'Aura - l'enfant reptile s'était choisit deux trois missions, de sorte à ne rentrer que le soir, pour le diner.

 **\- Allez avance Light,** l'encouragea le meneur de l'équipe Gecko. **On a même pas fait la moitié du chemin.** **  
** **\- Mais... j'ai mal aux pattes, Green !** **  
** **\- Tu croyais quoi ? Que se serait une partie d'plaisir de devenir Explorateur ? Nan, alors remous toi, on a encore de la route à faire.** **  
** **\- Pourquoi tu es si méchant avec moi...** **  
** **\- MAIS PARCE QUE LE MONDE N'EST PAS TOUT ROSE !** explosa le vipélierre. **Y A PAS DES GROS MÉCHANTS ET DES SUPER GENTILS ! ON EST DANS LA VRAI VIE, PAS DANS UN DE CES CONTES DE FÉES QUE TU TE RACONTES POUR TE VOILER LA FACE !**

Green respira un bon coup. Ça y est, il était en colère pour de bon. Déjà que le riolu l'avait bien chauffé, Light en rajoutait une couche avec sa vision des choses de bébé ! _Lui, il est méchant et moi, je suis gentille._ Nan, le monde ne fonctionnait pas comme ça. Il n'y avait pas que du noir ou du blanc, mais un mélange des deux. Et lui, bien qu'il soit aussi un enfant, il avait au moins un semblant de maturité !  
Le reniflement de sa partenaire le sortit de ses pensées et il s'aperçut que la petite galvarane pleurait à chaude larmes. Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

 **\- Et je n'ai pas besoin d'un boulet qui sait rien faire, qui a peur de tout et qui pleure tout le temps. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, Light car tu es inutile ! Une dernière chose : quitte la Guilde ! Le métier d'explorateur n'est pas fait pour les larveyettes dans ton genres.**

Celle-ci, ne pouvant en supporter davantage, partit en pleurant. Elle voulait mettre le plus de distance entre elle et son infecte équipier. Ce dernier l'observa disparaître de son champ de vision avec un sourire satisfait. Ce boulet ne le gênera plus désormais.  
C'est donc toujours en colère qu'il repartit vers le donjon où avaient lieu ses missions.

La colère de Green ne retomba pas avant le soir, moment où il rentra à la Guilde, seul. Light ne s'y trouvait pas. Le vipélierre commença à questionner les autres novices, histoire de voir s'ils ne l'avaient pas vu durant la journée. En vain. Personne n'avait vu l'iguane jaune depuis qu'elle était partie en mission avec lui, ce matin.

 **\- Tu es partit en colère contre moi, n'est-ce pas, Green ?** fit la voix de Sphère d'Aura derrière lui.

Celui-ci se retourna vers son interlocuteur dans le but de lui faire ravaler son grand sourire dégoulinant d'espoir mais sa gorge s'assécha lorsqu'il croisa le regard furibond et le visage grave du riolu. Qu'avait-il encore fait pour subir la fureur de son ainé ?

 **\- Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Pourtant, cela t'avais donné beaucoup de satisfaction lorsque tu as fait fuir ta coéquipière en déversant ta colère sur elle !** cria le louveteau, furieux. **Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareil à Light ?! C'est devenant comme ça qu'on devient les pires êtres qu'il soit ! Et c'est toi,** continua t-il, **par ton comportement envers ta partenaire qui ne mérite pas d'être Explorateur !**

Le serpent d'herbe aurait voulut s'enterrer six sous terre. Toute la Guilde avait entendu la réprimande du combattant ! Mais en même temps, Green l'avait mérité. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait prit de se défouler sur Light ? _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_ se demanda l'enfant en réalisant enfin qu'il avait fait. Il avait pousser sa partenaire à quitter la Guilde ! Elle devait être n'importe où à l'heure qu'il était.

 **\- Une derrière chose,** termina le pokémon émanation, **lorsque tu as quelque chose à reproché à quelqu'un, viens le lui dire en face.**

Suite à cela, les membres de la Guilde passèrent à table. L'ambiance était un peu tendue mais le vipélierre n'y prêtait guère attention. Il n'arrêtait pas pas de se répéter la scène en se demandant comment il avait pu lui dire des horreurs pareilles. Sphère d'Aura avait raison. S'il continuait comme ça, il deviendrait un type méprisable que personne ne voudrait fréquenté.

Le pokémon plante n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce qu'il avait fait à son équipière le hantait au point où il devenait obsédé par l'idée de la retrouver.  
D'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'il finit par faire. Il se leva et, sans faire de bruit, se glissa entre les barreaux de sa fenêtre. Parce qu'il était de petite taille et qu'il était agile, ce genre d'exploit était facile pour lui. Après avoir jeter un bref regard vers la fenêtre de l'équipe Âme, le serpent d'herbe reprit le chemin qu'il avait emprunté plus tôt dans la journée. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle soit restée par ici mais c'était sa première piste. S'il s'avérait qu'elle n'était pas là, il n'aurait plus qu'à faire la route jusqu'à la Forêt de l'Est, là où elle habitait - elle aussi - avant d'entrer à la Guilde.  
Mais il eut beau chercher encore et encore, même au bout de trois heures, il ne la trouvait pas. À croire qu'elle n'était pas au Mt Hérissé, le lieu de leurs missions de la journée. Découragé, Green s'apprêtait à rejoindre sa forêt natale quand il entendit les brides d'une conversation.

 **\- ...reen n'est qu'un méchant, Créhelf ! Il a dit que j'étais un boulet, une larveyette et que j'étais inutile !**

Le vipélierre ne chercha pas à comprendre plus et se laissa guider par la voix de Light. Dès qu'il l'a vu, il la prit dans ses bras. Il avait eu si peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose !  
Des larmes chaudes et fines coulèrent le long de ses joues. Le serpent s'en voulait tellement pour toutes les horreurs qu'il lui avaient dite durant l'après-midi.

 **\- Je... Pardon Light... J'aurai jamais dû... te dire ça même si... même si j'étais en colère ! Tu... tu as accepté de former une équipe d'exploration avec moi alors que rien t'y obligeait... et moi, je te traite de boulet, de larveyette et d'équipière inutile ! Tu es... vraiment très gentille et moi... je te traite comme si t'étais de la bouse de tauros... Excuse-moi pour tout ce que je t'ai dit et reviens à la Guilde ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi là-bas !** **  
** **\- Alors pourquoi ils sont pas partis à ma recherche ?** rétorqua Light, froide. **  
** **\- Parce que Cœur Rose a estimé que c'était à Green de résoudre ce problème,** intervint Créhelf.

L'iguane repoussa violemment son ex-partenaire et lui jeta un regard noir. S'il croyait qu'elle lui pardonnerait parce qu'il avait versé quelques larmes, il se mettait le doigt dans l'œil ! Furieuse contre son ami d'enfance, elle lui tourna le dos.

 **\- Écoute Light... Que tu ne veuilles plus faire équipe avec moi, je comprendrai mais s'il te plait... Rentre à la Guilde.** **  
** **\- Pas temps que tu y seras.** **  
** **\- ...**

Elle le savait. La galvarane savait l'enfant reptile était incapable de céder sa place à la Guilde pour elle. Il était bien trop égoïste pour ça. D'ailleurs, ces larmes devaient surement être des fausses, pour la faire culpabiliser. Dommage pour lui, ça ne marchait pas !  
Soudain, un bruit d'objet cassé retentit. Il n'avait pas fait ça ? Il ne tenait pas assez à elle pour faire ça ! La femelle lézard n'était rien pour elle. Juste un boulet inutile qu'il trainait derrière lui comme un poids lourd.

 **\- ...Voilà. Tu peux rentrer à la Guilde maintenant. Je rentre à la maison.**

Avait-elle bien entendu ? Green retournait chez lui ? Mais alors, le bruit qui avait retentit... Indécise, elle se retourna et contempla l'objet que le vipélierre avait briser : son badge d'Explorateur !  
Light mit sa patte devant sa bouche, choquée. Il l'avait vraiment fait ! Pour elle. Pour qu'elle puisse revenir à la Guilde. Elle le regarda alors et demanda :

 **\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'as fait ça alors que je suis rien pour toi ?** **  
** **\- Tout d'abord parce que tu es mon amie et que contrairement à moi, tu mérites d'être Exploratrice. Même si tu as une vision limité de la vie. Sphère d'Aura a raison, je suis pas près à devenir Explorateur... Dans une équipe, les partenaires doivent être soudés en toutes circonstances et se respectés mais tu as bien vu que je n'en suis pas capable... Je vais donc rentrer et je retenterai ma chance quand j'aurai pris du plomb dans la tête. J'espère que ton nouveau partenaire te respectera plus que je l'ai fait...**

Sur ce, le pokémon plante commença à partir, un peu triste mais souriant. Il avait agit comme il le fallait. Light retournerait à la Guilde et reforma une nouvelle équipe pendant que lui apprendrait à ce contrôler aux cotés de sa mère. Le temps passera, sa nouvelle équipe deviendra une légende et lui recommencera sa formation d'Explorateur depuis le début. Oui... C'était mieux ainsi. S'il était resté avec elle, peut-être aurait-il fini par la blesser lors d'une de leur mission parce qu'il ne se préoccupait pas qu'elle puisse être blesser lors d'un combat contre un pokémon vivant dans les donjons... Ou pire !

 **\- Attend !**

Green se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Pourquoi voulait-elle rallongé les adieux ?

 **\- Je... Je te pardonne pour ce que tu m'as dit cet après-midi mais si tu pars de la Guilde... je n'ai plus de raison de d'y rester !** **  
** **\- Tu... tu veux toujours de moi... Comme partenaire ?!** lui demanda le serpent d'herbe, déconcerté par le changement d'avis de son amie. **  
** **\- O-oui ! S'il te plait, Green... reste avec moi.**

Ce dernier observa la petite galvarane. Ses yeux, rougis par ses larmes, brillaient. Ses joues, habituellement jaunes, s'étaient teintées en rose, comme lorsqu'elle était gênée. Elle semblait vraiment bouleversée par le geste qu'il avait fait pour elle et sa colère envers lui s'était apparemment envolée. Elle lui semblait si fragile ainsi...  
Un élan de tendresse l'étreignit et la prit dans sa bras. Il lui caressa doucement le dos tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille :

 **\- Puisque tu veux toujours de moi... Je resterai avec toi.**

Light renifla bruyamment et lui rendit son étreinte en guise de remerciement. Sa gorge, nouée par l'émotion, ne pouvait plus produire de son.  
Lorsqu'elle arrêta de pleurer, le vipélierre lui annonça qu'ils devaient rentrés avant qu'on ne remarque son absence, car les apprentis n'étaient pas habilités à sortir la nuit. La femelle secoua vigoureusement la tête pour montrer son désaccord. Quand son ami lui demanda pourquoi, elle pointa le légendaire.  
Green se frappa le front de sa patte, il s'était tellement concentrer sur Light qu'il en avait oublier Créhelf ! D'ailleurs, que faisait-il ici, en compagnie son amie ?

 **\- Approchez tous les deux,** commença l'elfe, **j'ai des choses à vous révélez...**

Les deux membres de la Guilde se regardèrent puis s'assirent devant le sage. Quelque chose leur disait que ce qu'il allait leur révélé serait long et important. Surtout important, vu le visage sérieux de la divinité. Ils patientèrent donc, attendant calmement que Créhelf commence ses explications...

* * *

 **Chapitre XIX - Il est... spécial**

Sphère d'Aura fut réveillé par un fort pressentiment. Quelque chose de mauvais allait arrivé, quelque chose de dangereux...

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, un vent glacial se mit à souffler dans le dortoir de l'équipe Âme, faisant frissonner le jeune riolu. Il s'aperçut alors, en regardant par l'ouverture du mur, qu'il était encore nuit. La pleine lune brillait de son éclat nacrée, réconfortant quelque peu le petit loup.

Celui-ci, prit d'une folle envie d'air frais, sortit de la pièce en prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller l'adolescente. Il avait découvert, à ses dépens, que la kirlia devenait exécrable dès qu'on l'empêchait de faire sa nuit complète. Surtout au beau milieu de la nuit. C'était arrivé - accidentellement - deux fois et le pauvre riolu avait dû subir sa mauvaise humeur durant toute la journée. Depuis, il avait retenu la leçon et faisait tout ce qu'il fallait pour ne pas réveiller sa partenaire.

Après s'être rassurer que tout le monde dormait, le louveteau sortit furtivement de la Guilde et prit le chemin de la plage. De temps à autre, Sphère d'Aura éprouvait le besoin d'inhaler l'effluve marine de l'océan, de sentir le goût amer du sel envahir sa bouche, de la fraicheur tranquille des vagues... Il ne savait pas d'où cette envie lui venait, mais il savait qu'il devait le faire. Et curieusement, c'était un des endroits où il se sentait le mieux. Au bord de l'eau.

Le jeune riolu nagea pendant deux bonnes heures. Deux bonnes heures durant lesquelles il avait questionné l'astre nocturne, sans cependant obtenir de réponses. Déçut, il retourna à la Guilde et une fois revenu dans sa chambre, se laissa tomber mollement dans sa paillasse.

L'adolescent supportait de moins en moins son amnésie. Le fait de ne pas connaitre son passé, les épreuves qu'il avait traversé et même sa famille... commençait vraiment à lui miner le moral. Il enviait ses compagnons de guilde. Eux possédaient un passé, une identité. Lui avait été obliger de prendre le nom d'un inconnu qui avait surgi dans son esprit. Lamentable, vraiment. Il ne se connaissait pas lui-même et il se permettait de faire la moral à Green.

 _Green..._

En pensant à l'enfant vipère, il se souvint avoir vu ce dernier partir avec la ferme intention de ramener son équipière. Était-il rentré ?  
Le riolu déploya rapidement son aura dans tout la Guilde et constata que ni Green ni Light n'étaient encore rentrés. Bien qu'il soit encore en colère contre le vipélierre, Sphère d'Aura s'inquiétait pour ces deux enfants qu'il considéraient comme son petit-frère et sa petite-soeur. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais à chaque qu'il les regardait, il avait le lointain sentiment d'avoir grand-frère.

Malgré sa tourmente, le jeune riolu finit par s'endormir quelques heures le levé du jour.

Pendant ce temps, au Mt Hérissé, l'être du savoir avait fini ses explications et en terminait donc par une conclusion.

 **\- ...et surtout, faîtes attention à ce Sphère d'Aura. Il est... spécial. Je n'ai pas vraiment de mots pour le définir mais il a ce petit plus que j'ai perçu chez Massko. Quelque chose le lie avec lui. Je ne sais pas quoi ni comment ni pourquoi,** confit Créhelf, **mais quelque chose me dérange avec toute cette histoire... Comme si l'on en avait qu'une partie. Mais en tous les cas, je voudrais que vous le surveilliez. Je sens qu'il aura un rôle important à jouer dans tout ça.**

Les enfants acquiescèrent pour montrer qu'ils avaient bien compris mais ne savaient trop quoi en penser.  
Sphère d'Aura était lié d'une quelconque manière avec le voleur, ça, le vipélière l'avait bien comprit à sa façon de réagir lorsqu'on leur annonçait qu'un nouveau Rouage du Temps avait été dérober. Mais d'où le riolu pouvait-il le connaitre puisqu'il était amnésique ?

Green eut beau retourner la question dans tous les sens possible, il ne voyait pas le bout d'une réponse. Il rangea donc cette question dans un coin de sa tête afin de la poser le moment venu, souhaita bonne nuit à la divinité et tacha de dormir quelques heures avec Light. Il ne servait à rien de se torturé l'esprit pour une réponse qui amènera surement d'autres questions.

À l'aube, au bord d'une falaise, une sombre silhouette ailée surgir d'un étrange portail, effrayant les pokémons oiseaux des alentours. Elle se tourna vers le soleil levant, un air triste sur son visage.

 **\- Voilà fort longtemps que je n'avais vu l'astre diurne... Seulement, je ne peux tolérer que ces impunis puissent bénéficier d'un aussi merveilleux présent que seuls Dame Kira et Maître Kagero méritent ! Je ferai souffrir ces vils hérétiques jusqu'à ce qu'ils rendent l'âme pour avoir oser de modifier l'histoire !** murmura t-il, d'une voix doucereuse où l'on pouvait deviné sa dangerosité.

Puis, il prit appui sur ses pattes et s'envola, guettant du ciel le moindre signe d'un être vivant qui aurait l'air de prêt ou de loin à un humain.

* * *

 **Chapitre XX - Les révélations de Sphère d'Aura**

La jeune nymphe s'était réveillée avec le même pressentiment que son équipier plus tôt dans la nuit. D'ailleurs, Cosmo voulut en faire part à celui-ci mais constatant qu'il dormait paisiblement, elle n'eut pas le courage de le tirer du sommeil. Surtout qu'il était probablement entrain de rêver de son passé. L'adolescente l'embrassa tendrement sur le front et fila prendre son petit-déjeuner en compagnie de l'équipe Ninjas.

Plus tard, après les encouragements matinaux, les enfants rentrèrent enfin à la Guilde, main dans la main et accompagnés d'une personne qu'on aurait jamais crû voir ici : Créhelf !  
Presque tous les membres de la Guilde se ruèrent vers lui pour lui poser mille et une questions. Pendant le gardien du savoir s'évertuait, le sourire aux lèvres, à les rassurer, la kirlia aperçut Sphère d'Aura allé à la rencontre de Green et Light. Étant donné que l'affaire ne la concernait pas, elle préféra rester en retrait.

\- **Écoute, Green, je...,** commença le louveteau avant d'être couper par ce dernier.  
\- **Chuut. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Sphère. Tu m'as ouvert les yeux et sans toi, Light ne serait pas là à l'heure actuelle. Alors merci !**

Un sourire se peigna sur le visage de ses trois camarades. Finalement, l'adolescent avait eu raison de secouer le vipélierre.

Ψ

Créhelf avait réuni toute la Guilde dans le premier sous-sol afin de leur expliquer quelque chose d'important. Il ne souhaitait pas faire d'annonce publique car cela aurait provoqué la panique et ça, c'était la dernière chose qui devait arriver.  
Et pour vouloir garder cela secret, ça voulait dire que c'était en rapport avec les Rouages du Temps... ou avec le voleur ! D'ailleurs, l'elfe devait savoir à quoi il ressemblait puisqu'il l'avait affronté. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu directement chez le Shérif afin de lui décrire son signalement ?

Cosmo avait beau retourner ça dans tout les sens, elle n'y trouvait pas de solutions. Et celle qui lui était venue à l'esprit était complètement farfelue ! Le gardien du Lac des Brumes ne pouvait pas couvrir ce coquin alors qu'il lui avait dérobé l'artéfact dont il avait la charge ! Sauf si... sauf s'il avait eu accès à l'âme du bandit et qu'il y avait découvert quelque chose qui changeait la donne.  
Mais il y avait autre chose aussi qui était étrange... Que son partenaire se réjouisse pour chaque nouveau vol n'était pas normal. À force, la kirlia en était venue à la conclusion qu'avant sa perte de mémoire, Sphère d'Aura avait été le complice du voleur. Seulement, étant amoureuse du riolu, elle n'avait pas voulu croire cela et avait continuait à faire comme si de rien n'était.

La voix du Maitre tira la nymphe de ses pensées, la ramenant à la réalité.

\- **Je suis heureux te revoir Créhelf, ami de moi, mais quelque chose me dis que ce n'est pas simplement pour nous dire bonjour, n'est-ce pas ?** le questionna le lapin rose.  
\- **En effet,** confirma le légendaire. **L'objet de ma venue concerne directement le voleur des rouages...**

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et pointa son regard vers l'adolescente. Enfin..., puisque ses yeux étaient clos, il était difficile de savoir qui la divinité regardait précisément. Peut-être le jeune riolu qui se tenait aux cotés de sa partenaire.

À cette annonce, un brouhaha s'éleva parmi les apprentis. Certains disaient que le forban serait bientôt sous les verrous car l'être du savoir allait donner son signalement au Shérif Kit, un magnézone, et qu'il serait bientôt appréhender, d'autre racontaient que s'il était parvenu à dérober le rouage de Créhelf, il serait également capable de voler les deux derniers, peu importe qui les gardait.

\- **SILENCE !** tonna le Maitre par-dessus le brouhaha.

Et le silence s'abattît. Les novices n'étaient pas habitués à un tel sérieux de la part de Cœur Rose.

\- **Ce n'est ni l'heure ni le lieu de tergiverser sur l'hypothétique capture du gredin !** continua t-il en dévisageant ses disciples d'un air sévère. **Notre ami Créhelf s'est rendu jusqu'ici pour nous faire d'une information qu'il juge capitale donc je vous somme de vous taire pendant ses explications ! Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?**  
\- **Oui, Maitre !** s'écrièrent les apprentis en chœur.  
\- **Bien. Tu peux y aller, ami de moi,** déclara le lapin féérique avec un sourire satisfait.

Le pokémon psy hocha la tête en guise de remerciement et prit la parole :

\- **Comme nombre d'entre vous doivent s'en douter, je connais l'identité du voleur. Je ne l'ai pas encore dévoilé au Shérif car avant cela, je voulais vous confier une tâche...**  
\- **Et en quoi consiste cette tâche ?** demanda Sphère d'Aura malgré l'interdiction de parler, visiblement soupçonneux. **L'éradiquer parce qu'on ne connaît pas ses véritables intentions ?**

Un silence de mort retentit dans la salle, tous fixaient le riolu avec un air surprit ou interloqué, surtout Cosmo. Il venait de défendre ouvertement l'ennemis publique numéro un ! Et heureusement qu'il l'avait fait ici et pas ailleurs car sinon, le Shérif l'aurait surement emprisonné pour complicité.

La nymphe dévisagea son compagnon comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Comment pouvait-il défendre ce criminel ?

\- **Nan parce que si c'est ça que tu veux, se sera sans moi,** continua t-il d'une voix rude que ses amis ne lui connaissaient pas. **Je ne suis pas un meurtrier.**  
\- **Et moi non plus, Sphère d'Aura,** lui assura l'elfe en souriant. **Je comptais simplement demander à votre Maitre de rattraper Massko pour je puisse avoir une petite discussion avec lui.**  
\- **Massko ?**  
\- **C'est le nom du voleur. Enfin du moins, c'est comme ça qu'il se fait appeler...**

L'adolescente eut l'impression que le légendaire voulait ajouter quelque chose puisqu'il fixait toujours le louveteau mais il s'abstenu. Il leur cachait des choses. Ou alors il avait découvert certaines choses qui avaient besoin d'une confirmation.

\- **C'est drôle,** murmura le riolu si bas que seule sa partenaire pu l'entendre, **j'aurai juré qu'il portait un autre nom...**

Celle-ci aurait bien aimé interroger le petit combattant sur ce qu'il entendait par là, seulement elle n'en eut pas le temps. Le perroquet lui passa un savon pour avoir défié l'autorité du Maitre de la Guilde et il était si énervé par cela qu'il ne remarqua même pas que l'apprenti ne l'écoutait pas. Ce dernier semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

La divinité expliqua aux membres de la Guilde Grondoudou ce qu'il attendait d'eux précisément. Il souhaitait qu'ils trouvent Massko afin de pouvoir parler avec lui et éclaircir certains points car l'histoire n'était pas tout à fait claire. Et si la situation ne s'arrangeait pas, alors Créhelf donnerait son signalement au Shérif. Il annonça également qu'il comptait rester dans les environs pendant un moment puisque son habitat avait été figé dans le temps. Cœur Rose lui proposa alors de résider à la Guilde, le temps de son séjour, proposition que le légendaire accepta d'un sourire sincère.

Puis, tout le monde reprit ses activités quotidiennes. Enfin... presque tout le monde. L'équipe Âme fut la seule à ne pas partir en mission. Sphère d'Aura n'avait pas la tête à ça donc ça pouvait dangereux pour lui d'aller dans un donjon maintenant. Il semblait triste... ou nostalgique, un peu comme n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.  
Cosmo n'aimait pas voir son ami dans cet état, alors, pour lui changer les idées, elle l'emmena au Café Spinda. Un bar qui avait ouvert ses portes il y a peu et qui se situait juste en bas des escaliers de la Guilde, vers le chemin qui menait à la plage. Il accueillait aussi bien les Explorateurs que les Secouristes et les Chasseurs de Prime et comme on pouvait s'en douter, c'était un spinda qui en était le gérant.

Creusé dans la terre, le café possédait une vaste pièce qui pouvait bien stocker quatre steelix déroulés sur toute leur longueur. Celle-ci comportait de nombreuses tables où Chasseurs de Prime, Secouristes et Explorateurs se détendaient en buvant les somptueuses boissons que préparait le gérant, Loka. Car oui, voyez-vous, en plus d'être le patron du café, Loka était également le barman et il disposait d'un don hors du commun pour faire des boissons plus délicieuses les une que les autres.  
Il y a avait aussi un stand, tenu par une qulbutoke et un okéoké, nommé la Bourse Échange. Lorsque les clients du café avaient des objets qui ne leur servaient plus, ils les échangeaient contre d'autres objets plus utiles. Mais leurs propres objets ne finissaient pas à la poubelle, à ça non ! Ils servaient à d'autres équipes qui en avaient besoin. C'était un stand de recyclage des objets en gros.

Quelque peu déconcertés par l'endroit, la kirlia et le riolu prirent place sur une table proche du bar et commandèrent des boissons. Un thé glacé à la baie pécha pour Cosmo et un milkshake à la gelée plante pour Sphère d'Aura. Car oui, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, cette gelée était sa préférée même s'il n'était pas un type plante.  
La nymphette sirota son thé quelques instants d'un air absent. Elle avait comme l'impression que Créhelf en savait beaucoup qu'il ne voulait le dire et bizarrement, depuis la réunion, elle pensait son partenaire savait quelque chose, lui aussi...

\- **Sphère... tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?**  
\- **...**  
\- **Pourquoi as-tu défendu Massko ?** insista t-elle.

Le riolu se contenta de boire son milkshake, fixant quelque chose derrière la kirlia sans vraiment le fixer. Peut-être pensait-il à son passé, qui sait ? Il finit néanmoins par répondre :

 **\- ...Ce n'est pas son nom.**  
 **\- Tu as déjà dit ça lors de l'assemblée. Mais que veux-tu dire par là ?**  
 **\- Massko n'est pas son véritable nom. C'est un surnom qu'il a prit. Pour se protéger.**  
 **\- Contre qui, Sphère ? Nous ?**  
 **\- Nan, Cosmo, pas contre nous... Contre ceux qui le poursuivent.**  
 **\- Ceux qui le poursuivent ?** répéta la pokémon psy, intriguée. **Quelqu'un d'autre en a après lui ?**  
 **\- Oui... Je ne me souviens pas de leur identité mais ils l'empêcheront de mener sa mission à bien.**  
 **\- Quelle mission ? Et comment tu sais tout ça ?**  
 **\- Je... je ne rappelle plus en quoi elle consiste, juste qu'on a besoin des Rouages du Temps. Pour empêcher quelque chose de se produire.**

L'adolescente dévisagea le louveteau, perturbée par les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre. Puis, elle souvint de quelque chose dans une de ses dernières phrases.

 **\- On ?** releva la kirlia, soudain angoissée. **Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Sphère ? Tu es un complice de Massko ?**

Elle regretta aussitôt d'avoir poser cette question. Car elle redoutait que la réponse soit affirmative. Cosmo aimait le riolu, de tout son cœur ! Elle ne voulait le perdre, lui aussi comme elle avait perdu sa famille !  
L'adolescent dut sentir sa détresse car il posa sa patte sur la sienne et une vague aura apaisante l'envahit. Elle leva la tête vers son partenaire et – secrètement – amoureux. Il lui souria.

 **\- Tu te souviens que je fais toujours le même rêve ?** lui demanda t-il.  
 **\- Oui... Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.**  
 **\- Dedans, il y a un pokémon que je connais et qui m'a donné ce bracelet vert,** déclara le riolu en montrant son poigné gauche. **Je ne me rappelais que de ses couleurs, le vert et le rose. Et grâce à la vision que j'ai eue à la Forêt Brumeuse, je sais qui il est.**  
 **\- Et c'est qui ?**  
 **\- Massko.**  
 **\- ...Tu te souviens d'autre chose ?**

Sphère d'Aura hocha la tête.

 **\- Massko est mon frère.**

* * *

 **Chapitre XXI - La requête de Coeur Vert**

\- **Quoi ?!** s'écria la jeune kirlia, l'air choquée.

Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées vers eux, intrigués. Gênée de se retrouver au centre de l'attention, la pokémon psy rougit et bredouilla qu'elle s'excusait de les avoir dérangés. Le riolu esquissa un sourire devant la timidité de son équipière, encore une nouvelle facette d'elle qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
Mais quelque part, Sphère d'Aura comprenait sa réaction : son ami et partenaire lui révélait de but en blanc qu'il était le frère de l'ennemi public numéro un ! Il aurait put ne rien lui dire, attendre que d'autre souvenirs lui revienne puis quitter la Guilde sans un adieu et rejoindre Massko. Oui, il aurait faire ça. Seulement Sphère d'Aura n'était pas ça, il était honnête et Cosmo était son amie, sa partenaire. Elle avait le droit de savoir.

Après avoir vérifié qu'aucun pokémons du café ne possédait de pouvoir psychique, il reprit leur discussion par télépathie.

\- _Écoute Cosmo... je sais que c'est dur à avalé mais c'est la vérité._  
\- _Donc... toi et lui... Ensemble..._  
\- _Oui,_ confirma le louveteau.  
\- _Et... tu vas le rejoindre ? Rassure-moi, Sphère, tu ne vas pas le rejoindre ?_  
\- _...Je ne sais pas, Cosmo. Peut-être. Après tout, il est la clé de mon passé._  
\- _Sphère... que vas-tu faire quand tu auras recouvré la mémoire ?_  
\- _..._

Le petit loup s'était posé cette question de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il avait rejoint la Guilde et il n'arrivait pas à imaginé une vie différente de celle qu'il menait actuellement. Il se sentait bien là, auprès de son amie Cosmo et de ses camarades de guilde. Il aimerait beaucoup finir son apprentissage et ouvrir la sienne, seulement... quelque chose clochait. Le pokémon émanation n'était pas à sa place et il le savait.

\- _...Je ne sais pas encore. Je ne possède la réponse à cette question. Cependant, je sais une chose : si je n'aide pas mon frère, quelque chose de grave va se produire. Quelque chose de terrible._  
\- _..._  
\- _Cosmo... Tu m'as aidé et soutenu jusqu'à maintenant..., accepterais-tu continuer à le faire même si je venais en aide au criminel le plus dangereux du continent ?_

Le louveteau plongea son regard océan dans les deux rubis qui servait à l'adolescente d'yeux. Il l'implora silencieusement d'accepter, de dire oui, car même s'il ne le savait pas, Sphère d'Aura ne pouvait plus se passé d'elle.

\- _...Je te suivrais jusqu'en enfer si tu me le demandais._  
\- _Je sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, Cosmo. Merci !_  
\- _C'est à moi de te remercier, Sphère. Tu m'as offert une chose qui vaut plus que tout l'or du monde._

Ψ

Une semaine était passé depuis la réunion et les révélations du riolu. Et durant ce laps de temps, quelques petites choses avaient changé dans la routine de la Guilde Grondoudou. Par exemple, au lieu de partir en mission, la plupart des apprentis menait des battues à divers endroits du continent pour trouver le voleur.

L'équipe Âme, malgré la bonne volonté du légendaire, n'avait pas voulut se joindre aux recherches et continuait de faire leur taches quotidiennes.

Donc, ce matin, après fait une petite course pour la Guilde, nos deux tourtereaux se rendirent au tableau des missives. Tandis que sa partenaire observait tranquillement le résumé des missions – puisque c'était à son tour de choisir – Sphère d'Aura tourna la tête. Une missive accrochée juste au dessus de lui attirant alors son regard, il l'a prit et l'a lu.  
Un dénommé Cœur Vert voulait que des Explorateurs viennent dans un petit village en bord de mer, appelé Mer-Écume, afin d'expliquer aux jeunes de l'Académie en quoi consistait les métiers explorateurs de chasseurs de prime et de secouristes. Pour leur montrer ce qu'ils pourraient faire d'autre dans la vie à part surfer.

Le riolu relut plusieurs fois la missive, dérouté par les mots qui faisaient écho dans son esprit. Cœur Vert. Mer-Écume. Académie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, il était persuadé qu'il devait faire cette mission.  
Il se tourna vers sa partenaire, préparant ses explications et ses excuses, et s'aperçût qu'elle l'observait. Elle semblait avoir comprit qu'il avait mit la patte sur quelque chose qui était relier à son passé.

\- **C'est moi qui choisirai les deux prochaines missions,** le prévint-elle, taquine.  
\- **Bien entendu, ma chère Cosmo.**  
\- **Et donc ? Quel est le programme ?**  
\- **Nous allons à Mer-Écume et montrer aux jeunes un aperçu de notre apprentissage,** dit Sphère d'Aura, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ψ

Nos deux héros n'étaient plus très loin du village en bord de mer. Après avoir préparé deux trois objets pour le voyage, Cosmo les avaient téléporté dans le plus proche endroit qu'elle connaissait car la bourgade se situait quand même au sud-ouest de Bourg-Trésor et s'y rendre à pied aurait prit quelques semaines. Ils traversèrent de nombreuses forêts et, au bout de trois heures de marche, l'équipe Âme arriva enfin à Mer-Écume.  
Ils furent subjugués par la beauté du lieu, qui selon leur dire, ressemblait trait pour trait à l'image qu'ils se faisaient du paradis sur terre. Des plages de sable fin blanc, les palmiers et les arbres tropicaux, les fruits exotiques, et même des maisons en bambou dans les arbres !

D'ailleurs, une fois sortit de leur extase, le petit loup et la nymphette remarquèrent alors que le bourg était un village unique en son genre car une partie se trouvait en hauteur, dans les arbres. Ceux qui ne pouvaient pas grimper ou voler résidaient au sol.

\- **C'est drôle,** pensa le mâle à voix haute, **je ne me souvenais pas qu'on avait construit des cabanes dans les arbres avant...**  
\- **Normal,** dit une voix douce et féminine derrière le duo.

Les deux apprentis se retournèrent et firent face à celle qui venait de parler. C'était une jungko. Une douce chaleur se répandit dans le petit corps du louveteau quand il l'a vit et un mot surgit des tréfonds de sa mémoire. Maman.

La femelle et Cosmo continuèrent la discussion mais lui ne les attendaient pas. Il dévisageait la reptile végétal comme s'il voyait un fantôme. Un fantôme de son passé. Sphère d'Aura venait de retrouver sa mère !  
Le petit riolu resta planté là durant un bon moment, paralyser par la tornade d'émotions qui le submergeait. Des tourbillons d'images envahirent son esprit mais il ne put en garder aucunes, elles défilaient bien trop vite.

\- **...onc vous êtes venus pour la requête de Coeur Vert, mon compagnon, n'est-ce pas ?** reprit la jungko, le tirant de ses pensées.  
\- **Oh... euh... je...,** bafouilla le louveteau avant de se reprendre. **Hmm..., oui. Nous sommes une équipe d'exploration et nous allons expliquer aux jeunes du village en quoi consiste le métier d'Explorateur, comment fonctionne la Guilde et l'entrainement qu'elle délivre.**  
\- **Eh bien ! En voilà un beau programme. Je connais deux mâles qui devraient suivre votre exemple, au lieu de rester cloitrer ici et j'espère que vos explications les feront réagir.**  
\- **Nous ferons de notre mieux pour cela, Dame... ?**

Comprenant que la partenaire du pokémon combat désirait connaître son nom, la reine de la jungle répondit :

\- **Excusez mon manque de politesse, je suis Lune de Feuille. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter le village.**

Bien que l'adolescent connaissait déjà les lieux, il suivit Lune de Feuille et fut aussitôt imiter par la nymphette.

Ψ

La jungko commença par leur faire voir les différentes habitations des pokémons du village, adaptées à la morphologie et au type de chacun. Puis elle leur montra le Centre Météo où travaillaient de nombreux vivaldaims et d'haydaims sous la direction de Pluie Changeante, une morphéo. Celle-ci leur apprit que si le voleur n'était pas rapidement arrêter, les saisons finiraient par disparaitre complètement. La pokémon météo leur avait même souhaité bonne chance pour la capture du bandit, ce qui attrista nos deux héros qui n'escomptaient nullement de nuire à Massko.

Ensuite, ils furent conduits à l'Académie, une école pour pokémon. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas la seule du continent, elle était cependant l'une des rare à fonctionner sur la simple acquisition de connaissances et de compétences. Le but des enseignants et du Directeur, Keldéo, étaient surtout de leur apprendre des choses utiles et les bases de la mythologie pour leur culture générale.  
Pour une raison que lui-même ignorait, Sphère d'Aura demanda à la femelle gecko de leur présenter les professeurs.

L'équipe Âme fit donc la connaissance d'une mentali, professeur d'histoire remplaçant Anneau du Sommeil qui avait mystérieusement disparu, de Rose Blanche la rosérade enseignant le surf, d'un alakazam enseignant à la fois les Runes Empreintes et la Langue des Zarbi, ainsi que de Croc d'Aura, un lucario professeur d'aura. Sauf que celui-ci eut une drôle de réaction face au petit riolu.

Ce dernier ressentit une puissante vague de stupeur et d'incompréhension. Il comprit bien vite qu'elle provenait du lucario. Curieux, il avertit la jungko et la kirlia qu'il restait discuter un peu avec le pokémon renard émanation.  
Dès qu'ils furent tous les deux seuls, Croc d'Aura engagea la discussion :

\- **Quel est ton nom, petit ?**  
\- **Je m'appelle Sphère d'Aura, pourquoi ?**  
\- **En es-tu sûr ?** insista le lucario.  
\- **Certain !**

Un blanc s'installa durant quelles minutes avant que le combattant d'acier ne rompe le silence.

\- **Écoute... mon fils, Sphère d'Aura est en ce moment en train de surfer avec ses deux meilleurs amis.**  
\- **Mais je suis qui moi, alors ?** demanda le riolu en fronçant les sourcils et penchant sa tête sur le coté, perdu.  
\- **Ton aura me dit que tu es Samuel, l'humain recueillit par Cœur Vert et Lune de Feuille...**

Le louveteau dévisagea son homologue évolué d'un air choqué. Lui, un humain ?! Impossible ! Il était un pokémon jusqu'au bout des pattes !

\- **...et en plus,** continua Croc d'Aura, **tu as exactement la même aura que lui.**  
\- **C'est pas possible !** cria le riolu, au bord de la panique. **Je suis un pokémon, pas un humain !**  
\- **...Samuel ne s'est jamais prit pour un humain.**

Nouveau silence. Le petit loup tremblait, la révélation du lucario le paniquait et sans qu'il sache pourquoi, le terrifiait. Il ne pouvait être un humain ! Il ne devait pas en être un ! Jamais !

Sentant la panique et la terreur envahir le cœur du jeune riolu, Croc d'Aura s'accroupit devant lui et le prit dans ses bras rassurants tout en lui administrant une puissante vague d'aura apaisante. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour sonder l'esprit de ce Samuel. Il était à la fois pareil et différent du Samuel humain. Il possédait une force insoupçonnée et autre chose qui le rendait si différent du garçon. Pour peu, il aurait parier que celui-ci venait du futur, mais il fallait une bonne raison pour Dialga autorise quelqu'un à modifier le cours du temps.  
Les tremblements de l'adolescent fournir par s'estompés et la discussion put reprendre.

\- **Bon, Samuel... je ne dirais à personne ta véritable identité et toi, tu ne devras pas dire que tu portes le nom de mon fils aux habitants du village, d'accord ?**

Samuel hocha la tête en silence, encore perturbé par la révélation. Puis, après avoir remercier le lucario, il retrouva Cosmo et Lune de Feuille sur la plage où la jungko apprenait le surf à la nymphette.

Ψ

Une fois la visite finie, Lune de Feuille mena l'équipe Âme à son compagnon, Coeur Vert. Celui-ci était, tout comme sa moitié, un jungko. Cependant, s'ils avait tous deux le même âge, le mâle possédait une espèce d'aura qui imposait le respect et l'autorité.

\- **Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre humble village, Explorateurs,** les salua Cœur Vert.  
\- **Comment savez que nous sommes une équipe d'exploration ?** s'étonna Cosmo.  
\- **Les plantes ont des oreilles,** lui révéla femelle gecko.  
\- **Bien,** reprit le roi de la jungle, **maintenant je vais vous expliqué pourquoi j'ai émit cette requête et pourquoi je n'y ait pas mit de récompense à la clé.**

Le jeune riolu fronça les sourcils et sortit le papier de sa besace. Après l'avoir survolé du regard pendant quelques instants, il s'aperçut effectivement qu'il n'y avait pas de récompense. Enfin qu'importe ! Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils étaient venus, de toute façon.

\- **Pour commencer, nous n'avons guère les moyens de vous payez sauf si vous accepteriez de recevoir une planche de surf chacun en guise de paiement.**  
\- **Cela nous ferait très plaisir,** affirma le pokémon émanation en parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la demeure suspendue des geckos.

Le riolu vit le jungko frissonner quant il croisa son regard bleu océean. Il aperçut alors une étrange lueur dans les yeux de Cœur Vert mais elle s'estompa rapidement, si bien que l'adolescent crut avoir rêver.

\- **...Bon,** finit par dire Cœur Vert. **Ce point-là étant régler, passons au suivant. Comme vous le savez, le but de ma requête est de faire découvrir aux jeunes de nouveaux horizons.**  
\- **Pourquoi ?** s'enquit la kirlia, curieuse de tout savoir.  
\- **Pour qu'ils ne passent pas leur jeunesse cloitrés dans un minuscule village.**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Lune de Feuille les installa dans une cabane de bambou spacieuse et lumineuse où ils séjourneraient le temps qu'ils resteraient à Mer-Écume. Elle n'était guère loin de celle des geckos.

Et puisque les enfants surfaient, l'équipe Âme ne commencera les explication que le lendemain, quand ils seront tous là. En attendant, nos deux compères prenait un repos bien mérité, écrasés par le poids des révélation de la journée.  
Bien que toujours perturbé par ce que Croc d'Aura lui avait dit, le riolu s'abandonna aux bras de Jirachi en songeant qu'il devrait faire part de ce qu'il avait apprit à sa partenaire.

* * *

 **Chapitre XXII - L'ombre au service de la justice**

De la verdure. Des pokémons. Les nuages. Le ciel. Le soleil. Le vent. La mer. L'horizon... Des heures qu'il volait inlassablement, des heures qu'il cherchait ce scélérat d'humain mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir se montrer. Mais il avait bien raison de se cacher car que la silhouette ailée lui mettra le grappin dessus – ainsi qu'à son perfide partenaire, car oui ! ils étaient deux ! –, il leurs fera subir les pires tortures que l'on puisse imaginer ! Elles seront si terribles qu'ils regretteront d'être nés et le supplieront de les tuer, vœu qu'il exaucera avec plaisir mais où il prendra tout son temps, histoire de prolonger leur agonie.  
La simple idée d'imaginer cela le fit frémir d'excitation. Oh oui, qu'il avait hâte de ce moment... !  
Le rappel à l'ordre de son estomac lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Que ce monde était inconvénient ! Dans le Futur, jamais il ne perdait son temps à recharger les batteries de son corps, jamais ! Il ne se le permettrait pas car cela donnerait le temps nécessaire à ses proies pour s'enfouir. Hors ici, il en était obligé.  
Pas comme Soleil d'Ombre, ce vil mécréant qui faisait semblant d'être dans son camp. Lui voyait clair dans son jeu mais tant que le seigneur du temps ne verra rien, il ne pouvait rien faire. Mais ce n'était pas si grave : un seul pas de la part de cet espion et il s'en débarrassera. Définitivement.  
Et oui ! Lui seul avait comprit le petit manège qu'il jouait avec le garde lors de l'exécution du duo.  
Soudain, un mouvement attira son attention. Deux jeunes gens s'amusaient à voguer sur des vagues turquoise et émeraude. Mais pas n'importe lesquels ! Il s'agissait d'un massko et d'un humain. Croyant les avoir trouvé, il s'apprêtait à piquer vers eux quand une voix retentit dans sa tête, l'arrêtant dans son élan.

 _ **-** Observe mieux, petit loup. Le massko que tu vois là n'est pas celui que tu cherches. Il est encore trop jeune et ne pense qu'à s'amuser. Seul l'humain est là. Mais tu ne dois pas te précipiter, prends ton temps, ne pas faire de vagues. Je ne veux pas que l'œuvre de mon père soit gâcher par un louveteau impatient..._

Puis la voix s'évanouit, laissant derrière elle la silhouette pétrifiée par la terreur. Bien sûr, le pokémon savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix pour l'avoir si souvent entendu. C'était celle Dame Kira. Celle qui avait décelé en lui l'Élu destiné à servir son noble père.  
Le loup blanc et ailé n'avait peur que d'une seule et unique chose : décevoir son maitre et sa maitresse. Aussi suivit-il l'ordre de sa dame à la lettre...

Ψ

L'occasion de commencer son plan arriva plus vite qu'il ne l'avait prévu...  
Une tempête se leva brusquement, rendant la mer houleuse. La douce brise du matin avait laissé place à un vent furieux qui cherchait à faire tomber l'humain et le gecko dans les bras des lames. Celles-ci semblaient d'ailleurs douées d'intelligence et essayaient de mille et une façon de faire chavirer les adolescents.  
Ces derniers, couchés à plat ventre pour ne pas finir dans les profondeurs abyssales, criaient à un jeune riolu de retourner sur la plage où il serait en sécurité.

 **\- Nan ! Je ne vous laisserai pas braver la tempête tous seuls** , leur cria t-il pour couvrir le souffle du vent. **Vous êtes mes seuls amis !**  
 **\- Sphère d'Aura !** rétorqua le lézard. **Retourne sur la plage, s'il te plait ! Si tu meurs et pas nous, je m'en voudrais toute ma vie !**  
 **\- Mais il ne m'arrivera rien, Lame de Feuille ! Tant que toi et Samuel êtes à mes côtés, il ne peut rien m'arriver !**  
 **\- Sphère** , hurla celui-ci, **s'il te plait, écoute Lame ! La mer n'est pas un pokémon, on ne peut pas te protéger contre elle !**  
 **\- S'il vous plait, arrêtez... ! Ne me demander pas de vous abandonné parce que c'est au-dessus de mes forces !**

Comprenant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à faire changer d'avis le jeune loup, les deux autres se turent et l'invitèrent à les rejoindre. Ils savaient que leurs chances de survie au milieu de ses flots déchainés étaient proche de zéro, surtout avec ces vagues affamées qui manquaient de les avalés à chaque fois qu'ils glissaient de leur planche. Ce qui fini d'ailleurs par arriver...  
Un sourire sadique se dessina sur le visage du loup ailé. Finalement, il n'allait pas avoir besoin de plan. Enfin, juste pour le voleur de rouage mais celui-là ne sera qu'une partie de plaisir une fois localiser.  
Il s'apprêtait à partir jusqu'à la ville la plus proche quand une idée lui traversa l'esprit. Et si l'humain arrivait à survivre malgré tout... ? Il y avait aucune chance qu'il n'en ressorte vivant, pourtant, le doute rongeait le pokémon. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur donc il devait s'assurer que l'hérétique ne récidive pas, et pour cela, il devait se charger de lui personnellement !  
Il descendit à hauteur des lames meurtrières et commença une petite danse aérienne qui revenir le soleil et le beau temps. C'était bien évidemment l'attaque Zénith.  
Après que la tempête soit partie et que la mer se soit calmée, le loup ailé s'en alla à la pêche. Suite à une pêche miraculeuse, il entreprit de réchauffer ses petits magicarpes et de leur faire cracher l'eau qu'ils avaient ingérer. Puis, quand les trois rescapés reprirent connaissance, le sbire de Dialga Primal sympathisa avec eux. Plus il sera proche de l'humain et mieux il parviendra à le manipulé.

 **\- Et bien, jeunes gens** , dit-il, pour engager la conversation, **que faisiez-vous en mer par ce temps ?**

Les adolescents toussèrent encore un peu puis ils levèrent le nez vers leur interlocuteur et restèrent un long moment béat devant le pokémon.

 **\- Hmm ! Que faisiez-vous dehors en pleine tempête ?** répéta le loup ailé.  
 **\- Oh !** s'exclama le riolu. **Excusez nous, messire, nous n'avons pas l'habitude de voir des pokémons aussi spéciaux que... vous.**  
 **\- Je comprends fort bien** , souria t-il. **Mais c'est grâce à cette divergence que j'ai pu vous sauvez.**  
 **\- Je vois...** , murmura l'humain, l'air pensif. **Et... vous êtes quoi exactement ?**  
 **\- Sam ! Ce genre de chose ne se demande pas, surtout pas à un inconnu** , le reprit le gecko.  
 **\- Ce n'est pas grave, jeune massko. Vous n'êtes ni les premiers ni les derniers à me poser cette question** , le rassura le loup blanc. **Pour répondre à ta question, jeune humain, je suis un absol.**  
 **\- Aaah... ! Voilà pourquoi vous m'aviez l'air familier** , s'écria celui-ci.

L'absol souria, amusé. Il se demandait comment un humain aussi inconscient pouvait s'aventuré à croire qu'il pourrait détruire l'œuvre de son maître. S'il était idiot au point de se tuer tout seul, il n'avait pas besoin de s'en occuper. Mais il pouvait toujours y avoir un miracle donc il préférait s'en tenir au plan.

 **\- Mais dit-moi** , commença t-il, **si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que fais-tu aussi loin de chez toi..., Sam, c'est ça ?**  
 **\- Sam, c'est seulement pour mes proches. Pour les autres, c'est Samuel. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?**  
 **\- Très bien. Samuel donc... Je parle du fait que tu sois le seul humain vivant sur cette terre.**  
 **\- Ah..., ça ! Vous savez, j'ai beau être humain de part la naissance, je suis autant pokémon dans ma tête que vous dans votre corps. Et puis, après ce que j'ai entendu sur mon soi-disant « peuple », je suis très heureux d'avoir grandis ici, au milieu des pokémons qui sont ma véritable famille.**

Pensant que la tirade du garçon était terminer, il hocha la tête, intrigué par le dernier mot qu'il avait employé.

 **\- Enfin bref ! Tout ça pour vous dire que je sais ni pourquoi ni comment je me suis retrouvé ici et que je m'en fous mais complètement ! La seule chose qui m'importe, c'est d'être aux cotés des personnes qui me sont chères.**  
 **\- Je vois...** , répondit le pokémon désastre qui comprenait parfaitement cela car lui aussi en avait.

Ils continuèrent à discuter jusqu'au coucher du soleil, parlant de tout et de rien à la fois. Puis les adolescents durent rentrer au village, pour ne pas inquiéter leurs parents. Cependant, ils ne s'y rendirent pas seuls : l'absol les avait raccompagnés. Reconnaissant envers lui, le trio avait tenu à lui offrir le gît le temps d'une nuit.  
Cette proposition ravit le loup ténébreux qui s'empressa de l'accepter. Cela l'aiderait grandement dans son plan...

Ψ

Une fois arrivé à Mer-Écume, les petits coururent chercher leurs parents pour leur présenter celui qui les avaient sauvé de la noyade. Ces derniers le remercièrent à profusion, ne pouvant s'imaginé une vie sans leurs enfants. Et pour avoir fait cela, Cœur Vert et Lune de Feuille, les deux jungkos qui avaient adopté l'humain, lui permirent de rester autant qu'il le voudrait. Bien sûr, le pokémon ailé accepta de bonne grâce car il pourrait ainsi se rapprocher du scélérat et le manipulé à sa guise.  
D'ailleurs, celui-ci semblait déjà beaucoup l'apprécier et souhaitait apparemment faire plus ample connaissance avec le loup annonciateur de catastrophes. C'était un bon point pour lui. Encore un ou deux jour et il commencerait à déployé sa toile autour du garçon.  
Au moment de rentrer dormir, Samuel se rappela que malgré la longue discussion que lui, Lame de Feuille et Sphère d'Aura avaient eu avec leur sauveur, il ne savait toujours pas son nom. Il s'en alla donc le lui demander.

 **\- Messire, messire !** le héla l'adolescent. **Vous ne nous avez pas dit votre nom !**

 **\- Ah bon ?** fit semblant de s'étonner l'absol. **Je ne m'étais point présenter ? Alors je vais remédié à cela. Je suis Yami, l'ombre au service de la justice.**


End file.
